La Meilleure Des Cachettes
by Hanakaya
Summary: HPDM. Parce qu'ouvrir sa porte en pleine nuit peut vous apporter de grandes surprises... Dont vous n'imaginez même pas les conséquences.
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonjour chers Lecteurs._**

**_Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fic, de rating M en vue de ce qui suivra._**

**_Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas… En revanche, Noriam et Gwenn sont des pures créations de mon esprit. Au risque de me répéter, j'adore les enfants, surtout à cet âge là_**

**_Aussi, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, en espérant que ce que vous lirez vous plaira !_**

* * *

Londres, quelque part dans une avenue assez fortunée. 

Il faisait nuit, et cette obscurité angoissante était seulement percée par de fin flocons de neiges, qui pleuvaient sur la ville sans interruption depuis maintenant 25h, et trente cinq minutes. Et la rue enneigée était blanche de partout, sans aucun autre signe de vie que quelques petites empreintes de chaussures d'enfant…

Deux enfants, apparemment, de petites pointures, qui zigzaguaient de maison en maison. Ils semblaient chercher quelque chose, vêtus de chaussures légères et de vêtements d'été… Ils paraissaient frigorifié, en raison de leur tenue, qui était, pour ce mois de mars, totalement mal appropriée… Voire même dangereuse.

Le plus jeune des deux était un garçon, frêle, le visage bleuit par le froid encadré de courts cheveux noirs raides qui lui couvraient à peine le haut des oreilles. Il grelottait visiblement, serrant contre lui le bras de sa grande sœur, qui ne paraissait pas dépasser les dix ans, avec son visage poupon, ses cheveux de la même teinte que son frère, et ses yeux verts. Elle marchait, l'air déterminé, malgré la lueur de détresse qui luisait dans son regard.

D'une main, elle ne lâchait pas son frère. Et de l'autre, elle tenait fermement serré contre elle un petit chaton qu'elle avait recueillit quelques minutes plus tôt. Celui ci s'était endormit dehors, devant le perron d'un manoir, et était totalement paralysé par le froid, malgré les vaines tentatives de l'enfant pour le revigorer.

Et ce chaton, d'un gris affreusement commun, et aux prunelles d'un jaune démordant, c'est moi.

Draco Malfoy, pour me faire servir. Ou du moins, j'étais, jusqu'à hier… Pour des raisons et d'autres que je ne souhaite pas déblatérer ici, je me suis transformé dans ma forme animagi pour venir ici, dans ce quartier, chercher du réconfort chez la dernière personne au monde qui m'en donnerait sous ma forme humaine.

Par malchance, j'avais croisé ces deux morveux, qui s'étaient mis en tête de me prendre sous leur aile, et de s'occuper de moi… Mais bon, je n'ai pas pu remuer un poil, je suis véritablement congelé ! Presque deux jours que j'attends dans ce quartier sa venue, parce que bien entendu, je ne sais pas où il habite, et donc, je ne peux qu'attendre qu'il daigne sortir… Enfin.

La petite me jette de temps à autres des regards intéressés, elle a un air qui m'effraie un peu, je crois… Est ce ma paranoïa qui reprend le dessus ? Maintenant, je ne fais plus que fuir, il est normal que je me méfie… Mais c'est une enfant, elle ne peut pas faire partie intégrante de « ça »… Je me pelotonne tout doucement dans ses bras, je sais que même sous cette forme hideuse, je fais craquer les cœurs… Et particulièrement ceux des enfants.

Bien entendu, mon subterfuge ne manque pas de marcher, et je ronronne, fier de moi en la voyant sourire tendrement. Puis son regard se détourne de moi, allant se ficher vers une maison, un peu plus petite que les autres, mais remarquable par sa normalité. Je n'ai rien vu d'aussi… Banal. Un simple mélange entre les deux maisons qui l'entouraient… Cette enfant et son frère habiteraient donc ici ?

En tout cas, j'en ai bien l'impression. Ils sourient, jubilant presque, et je dois sortir les griffes pour les calmer… Oh, sans leur faire mal, bien entendu, je n'en aurais pas la force. Je veux juste leur rappeler ma présence. D'ailleurs, le petit garçon vient me caresser, doucement, ses yeux me fixant avec une intensité étrange.

D'ailleurs, ils avaient quelque chose de bizarre ses yeux… L'un était gris, et l'autre vert… Je retroussais le nez, légèrement mal à l'aise en voyant son regard, qui, plus que la couleur, me déstabilisais réellement, sans que je sache pourquoi.

La fille lui reprit la main avec fermeté, l'attirant dans l'allée enneigée qui constituait autrefois un semblant de jardin, sans arbre, ni bosquet, d'après ce que la neige me permettait de voir… Vraiment moche en fait, pour moi qui avais l'habitude de ma grande mansion… Enfin maintenant, je n'ai plus le droit de me plaindre…

Les enfants hésitent une seconde sur le perron, mais je les pousse à entrer, ou à frapper, que sais je, tant qu'ils ne restent plus dans ce froid glacial, j'ai les coussinets gelés, et cela me fait un mal de chat !

Enfin, ils se décident, et la fille se dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour actionner la sonnette, très jolie, soit dit en passant, d'un style architectural ancien… Ca me plait en tout cas bien mieux que le jardin.

Une voix grave retendit à l'intérieur de la maison, et je tend l'oreille, essayant de deviner quel est le genre de leur père. J'espère qu'ils pourront m'accueillir une nuit, demain, il cessera sans doute de neiger, et je retournerai chercher Potter sans la crainte perpétuelle de tomber dans la poudreuse qui me recouvrirait irrémédiablement entièrement.

Le verrou se retire, plutôt bruyamment d'ailleurs, comme s'il n'avait pas été graissé depuis longtemps. Et enfin, devant nous, la porte s'ouvre. Je lève aussitôt les yeux pour voir quel genre de géniteur est cet homme pour avoir laissé ses deux gosses se balader dans la rue en tenue d'été à cette heure pareille…

Et là, c'est le choc !

Non, pas un choc, un tremblement de terre même, un chaos indescriptible, un big bang intersidéral je dirais même !

Devant moi et mes yeux ébahis, Potter, torse nu, les cheveux encore plus hirsutes qu'à leur habitude, et l'air sincèrement fatigué et agacé, nous fixait d'un air froid.

« -Que puis je faire pou…

-PAPA !!!!!!! »

Ca, c'est le mioche qui vient de parler, et de se libérer avec force des bras de sa sœur pour foncer sur le Sauveur, lui rentrant presque dedans. Je ferme à demi les yeux, les scènes de grande tendresse n'ont jamais été mon fort…

Mais soudainement, en voyant le petit tomber sur le perron, repoussé par Potter lui même, je rouvre les yeux, même plus grandement qu'à la normale. Non mais il fait quoi là ? Il vient de faire tomber son mioche ! Il le regarde même avec une certaine peur dans le regard… Comme s'il…

« -Qui es tu toi ? Et toi ?

-Noriam, reviens près de moi… »

Le garçonnet se releva en tremblant, agrippant la main de sa sœur, tout en murmurant :

« -Gwenn, pourquoi Papa il m'a fait tomber ?

-Chut, tu sais bien pourquoi… Pa.. Euh, Monsieur Potter, pourrions nous vous parler une seconde à l'intérieur, je vous prie ? »

Je hausse des sourcils imaginaires, cette phrase, c'est celle que je dis généralement aux gens quand j'ai une grande nouvelle à leur annoncer… Je ne sais pas si Potter a comprit le sous entendu de ses propos, mais moi, de mon côté, je suis un peu pommé quand même.

D'accord, ces gosses sont bizarres, déjà qu'ils soient habillés comme ça, c'est peu courant, ensuite, qu'ils soient les gosses de Potter, c'est déjà moins probable, étant donné qu'il vit seul, ne me demandez pas comment je le sais, j'ai mes sources sûres… Et enfin, Potter qui ne les reconnaît pas, et je dois avouer que s'il joue la comédie, il le fait bien, vu son regard ennuyé, il ne semble pas réellement vouloir nous faire rentrer, mais moi je me les pèles !

Alors ultime moyen pour le faire craquer, je commence à remuer tout en prononçant un miaulement aigue digne à réveiller les morts. La dénommée Gwenn me serre contre elle, me murmurant quelques pâles mots de réconfort.

« -Du calme, Chaton… Monsieur, je vous en prie, pouvons nous rentrer quelques minutes ? On a froid, et on doit vous parler absolument… C'est une question de vie ou de mort. »

La, je redresse les oreilles, soudainement intéressé… Hey, j'aime les questions de vie ou de mort ! C'est généralement bien pratique ! D'ailleurs, c'est souvent un argument de choc pour faire flancher les personnes en face de nous…

Et Potter n'est pas en reste. Je le vois hésiter une seconde, regardant autour de lui d'un air ennuyé, avant enfin de s'effacer pour nous laisser entrer à l'intérieur… Enfin ! Merci Gwenn, même si tu ne le sais pas, un jour je t'aiderai… Peut être en t'accordant en regard.

L'intérieur est aussi ringard que ce à quoi je m'attendais, et c'est avec un dégoût vif que je constatais que notre cher ami vivait bien effectivement seul… Et qu'il n'avait pas de visites souvent, vu l'état du salon. Distraitement, il partit ramasser quelques vêtements, en profitant pour enfiler une chemise… Roooh, il était pas obligatoire ce vêtement là ! Je montre une seconde les crocs, me jurant mentalement d'aller faire la peau à ce vêtement un jour…

Potter nous présente courtoisement le canapé, et les deux mioches s'y assoient le plus calmement possible, bien que je ressente parfaitement les petits tremblements qui agitaient le corps de l'ainée. Son petit frère ne semblait pas être en reste, et il ne cessait de me fixer… Vraiment bizarre ce gosse…

« -Bien, de quoi vouliez vous me parler ? «

Wow, pas commode lui en pleine nuit. Note, ne pas aller ronronner dans ses oreilles la nuit si je parviens à rester ici… Car il n'existe nul part dans le monde une meilleure cachette que celle ci… Qui irait chercher Draco Malfoy, ancien Mangemort, chez notre cher ami survivant ? Personne, bien entendu, surtout si ledit survivant ne se doute de rien… Mon plan, est comme moi, parfait.

Je m'assied confortablement sur les cuisses de l'enfant, qui sont gelées, soit dit en passant, et, dans ma grande mansuétude, je m'y affale de tout mon long de façon à la réchauffer du mieux que je pouvais. Elle avait un air grave sur le visage, qu'elle ne devrait jamais avoir normalement, et je ne peux m'empêcher de songer qu'une enfant ne devrait pas se conduire ainsi, surtout à son âge… Et ce comportement protecteur qu'elle avait avec son frère… Celui ci semblait perdu, il regardait autour de lui avec son air étrange, qui paraissait lui être habituel, et j'ai bien l'impression qu'il était effrayé. Son regard, une fois de plus, rencontra le mien, et je penchais la tête sur le côté, me rendant compte qu'en même temps, la dénommée Gwenn avait reprit la parole.

« -En fait, nous avons une lettre pour vous… »

Elle tourne alors la tête vers son frère, unique détenteur de poches dans son accoutrement d'été, et celui ci, après un petit hochement de tête convaincu, en sortit un papier plié en quatre, avec le nom de Potter écrit en grand dessus…Je dresse les oreilles, tout en me retenant de sortir les griffes. Je ne pourrai sans doute pas lire la lettre de là où je suis… A moins que je ne tente une diversion…

Gwenn prend la feuille des mains de son frère, et la tend à l'intéressé. Moi, de mon côté, je bondit sur la table basse séparant les trois antagonistes, et je me dirige de mon pas félin pour aller prendre place sur les genoux du Sauveur. Celui ci prit la lettre, avant de se rendre compte de ma présence. Il me regarde une seconde, suspicieux, et j'ai bien l'impression qu'il va m'éjecter… Je m'allonge alors sur ses cuisses, et ronronne le plus fort que je peux…

Mais une main puissante vint couper net mon petit manège, pour me tirer par la peau du cou et me reposer brutalement à terre. Je miaule bruyamment, en regardant l'auteur de cet acte ignoble. Bien entendu, c'était Potter.. Même mon attitude de chaton tout mignon ne l'avait pas ému, et il m'avait « gentiment » reposé à terre, ne m'accordant plus un regard… Non mais, quel mauvais caractère pour savoir résister à mon charme félin !

Je fais le gros dos, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre mon mécontentement, avant de retourner vers la jeune fille, la queue haute, dans une ultime tentative de fierté. Sur le chemin, alors je j'allais sauter sur le canapé, je croisais le regard du petit frère, et je suis presque certain qu'il souriait…

Mais de l'autre côté de la table, quelqu'un ne souriait plus du tout. Je repris position sur les genoux de Gwenn, et le regardais avec intérêt. Plusieurs expressions passaient successivement sur son visage hâlé… De l'interrogation agacée tout d'abord, puis de l'incompréhension, une brève stupéfaction, pour enfin finir sur un renfermement total. Apparemment, il avait finit sa lecture et ne semblait pas très satisfait de ce qui y était écrit. Et pour preuve, il releva ses yeux verts en direction des frères et sœurs, particulièrement en direction de cette dernière, pour leur demander, suspicieux.

« -C'est vrai, ce qu'il y a dedans ?

-Tout est vrai… »

Gwenn me caresse doucement le dos, et je remarque que le visage de son frère s'est soudainement fermé, et qu'il murmure quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Je me relève alors et vais vers lui, agitant sous son petit nez retroussé ma queue fine. Il me regarde, interrogatif, avant de plonger son visage dans mon flanc, en vue d'un câlin purement enfantin… Déstabilisant comme expérience, mais je me raidis soudainement en l'entendant murmurer.

« -Je veux rentrer… »

Je dresse les oreilles en direction de sa grande sœur, mais elle ne semble pas s'en être aperçue plongée en pleine conversation avec notre Sauveur national… J'agite la queue de mécontentement, d'accord, leur discussion pouvait être intéressante, mais là, devant eux, il y avait un gosse triste ! Ne prenez pas cela pour de la pitié Malfoyenne, c'est juste que je n'aime pas voir les enfants malheureux… Je miaule alors pour les avertir de notre présence, et Potter tourne son regard émeraude vers moi, interrogatif, avant de sembler s'apercevoir de la présence du garçonnet.

« -Noriam… C'est bien ça ?

-Oui… »

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure, et je ronronne afin de l'encourager à continuer… Sous cette forme, je ne lui suis d'aucune aide, mais Potter lui, devrait être assez puissant pour le ramener chez lui… Où que cela puisse être.

« -Je… Je vais essayer de protéger votre Papa…

-Non… Pas Papa, Papa il a pas besoin d'aide… C'est Père…

-Oui, bon, voilà… »

Il soupire bruyamment, tandis que les visages des enfants se sont illuminés. Et je profite de ce moment là pour aller vers la petite table basse, où gît maintenant inerte, la lettre adressée à Potter… Je me demande de quoi elle parle… Pendant que je m'approche, j'entend Potter se lever, pour annoncer, d'une voix à présent tout à fait réveillée…

« -C'est vraiment fou…Mais dites moi, ça vous fait quel âge ?

-Moi, j'ai dix ans, et Noriam en a quatre…Essaye de le sauver… Papa »

Gné ? J'ai mal compris là ? Je tourne la tête vers l'enfant, les yeux écarquillés… Elle a appelé Potter « Papa » ? Je suis pas en train de confondre au moins ? Pourtant, elle l'a dit clairement… Mais c'est impossible… D'accord, tout bien considéré, elle a un très léger trait de ressemblance avec le Survivant, mais quand même…

Il peut pas avoir eut une fille si jeune ??? Je lève les yeux vers lui, mais il s'est déjà éloigné, comme si tout cela était normal…

Je dois vraiment voir le contenu de cette lettre, je commence à croire qu'elle sera la réponse à mes questions… Discrètement, je continue mon approche, et me place de façon à déchiffrer tranquillement les lignes qui la compose. Sur le canapé, Noriam ne me quitte pas des yeux, mais je n'y prête pas garde, concentré sur ma lecture.

Cher Harry,

Tu dois bien te demander pourquoi ces deux petites pommes sont venues te trouver alors que tu ne les connais même pas… J'espère sincèrement qu'ils ne te dérangeront pas trop.

Ce que je vais te dire n'est pas facile à expliquer…Tout comme il ne m'est pas facile du tout de m'écrire à moi même…Voilà, c'est dit. Je suis, en quelque sorte, toi. Je suis le Harry Potter de ton futur, tu es celui de mon passé, et si aujourd'hui, je me permets de rompre le cours normal du temps, c'est parce que les circonstances sont trop douloureuses pour les enfants pour que je les laisse comme cela.

Ces deux enfants, ce sont les miens, les tiens par la même occasion. Gwenn est l'ainée, et Noriam est le cadet. Je ne vais pas m'étendre la dessus, tu les connaîtras un jour par toi même…

J'ai conscience des coups de massue que je dois t'assener en te dévoilant ceci, mais ce n'est encore que la partie émergée de l'iceberg… De toute façon, je joins à cette lettre quelques uns de mes souvenirs, pour que tu ais la preuve de mon authenticité.

Le coup le plus dur reste à venir… Tu es assis ?

Bien, cela concerne ce que je te demande de faire pour m'aider… En bref, j'ai appris qu'à ton époque, Draco Malfoy était poursuivit par les Aurors. Il a dû tenter de leur fuir, et, si ce n'est pas encore fait, il cherchera à entrer en contact avec toi.

A mon époque, ils le poursuivent toujours, et viennent de l'attraper… Il ne va pas tarder à mourir, si j'en crois les médias. Les enfants croient juste qu'il est en prison…

Ce que je te demande est vraiment délicat. Il faudrait que tu le sauve… J'ignore encore comment, mais ces Aurors ne doivent jamais le trouver ! Jamais.

Je sais qu'il s'agit de ton ennemi de toujours, je sais que vous ne vous aimez pas… je sait que l'on ne s'aime pas, à cette époque, mais les choses changeront… Je ne te mentirais pas, autre Moi même, j'aime cet homme. Il s'agit d'ailleurs du second père de Gwenn et Noriam… Et je ne supporterais pas de le voir disparaître…

Attends toi à le voir venir te quémander de l'aide… Ou s'il ne se montre pas, trouve le, mais il ne doit pas se faire attraper, jamais ! C'est difficile à concevoir, je sais, j'en conviens bien… Mais il s'agit de la vérité… Alors, je t'en prie, aide le…

Et si, au passage, tu pouvais me ramener ces petits monstres à notre époque ? Demain, j'ai le droit à une dernière visite à Dray, et j'aimerais qu'il voit une dernière fois ses enfants…

Bien amicalement

Toi même, Harry J. Potter-Malfoy

Gné ?????????

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma salive, trop stupéfait par ce que je lis… Pas possible, pas imaginable, pas possible, pas inconcevable… Non, non, totalement impossible !!!!!

Ca, c'est pas le futur ce truc là ! C'est pas le futur, non môsieur !!! Je ne suis pas une tapette, je ne tomberai jamais amoureux du Survivant, et non, je ne me marierai pas avec lui, pour avoir des gosses !!! Non, non, et non !

Et en plus, d'après cette lettre, je vais me faire tuer ! Non, non et non, je veux pas d'un avenir comme ça !

Et quant aux gosses… Je relève les yeux vers eux, pour m'apercevoir qu'il n'y a plus que le garçon sur le canapé. Gwenn est partie avec Potter… Alors je le regarde lui, avec toute la stupéfaction dont je peux faire preuve. Et une fois de plus, je lis un brin d'amusement dans sa voix, et d'une petite voix timide, il me murmure.

« -Père me manque… »

Je crois entendre par la suite un « Tu me manque », mais je crois avoir rêvé, car ses lèvres n'ont pas bougées. Je secoue alors les oreilles, encore incrédule. Non, ce morveux ne serait pas mon fils, il n'avait même pas les cheveux blonds, et n'avait qu'un œil gris sur deux. Non, non et non, je n'aurai jamais de gosses avec Potter !

Je regarde une nouvelle fois la lettre, moustaches retroussées… Mais non, il ne s'agit pas d'une erreur, j'ai bel et bien lu ces terribles mots, qui faisaient de moi le père de deux gosses… Et qui plus est, homosexuel et amoureux du Survivant… Non, je ne peux me résoudre à cela, ça doit être une blague…

Ah, mais attendez, le Harry de la lettre a parlé de souvenirs…Je regarde autour de moi, autour de la lettre, mais je ne vois rien qui puisse ressembler à un souvenir… Je relève les yeux vers l'enfant, mais celui ci ne m'accorde plus du tout d'attention, le visage tourné vers là où sont partis sa sœur et son père… Je secoue les oreilles, interrogatif, avant soudainement de me rendre compte d'où ils étaient allés…

Potter était un des sorciers les plus puissants de la planète, il devait au moins posséder une pensine… Je soupire bruyamment, sans que cela soit pour autant audible, et me maudis de ma stupidité parfois affligeante… Bien entendu, Potter avait prit le souvenir, et était partit le visualiser avec la gamine… Pitoyable comme je suis lent à la détente parfois…

J'ai bien envie d'aller les voir, histoire moi aussi, d'être au courant de ces souvenirs, mais je ne suis pas bête à ce point… Un chat ne peut décemment pas entrer dans une pensine de lui même… Surtout un animagi. Ma réelle apparence serait révélée si je perdais conscience… Dure réalité.

Aussi, je m'efforce de rester calme, allant rejoindre le gosse sur ses genoux… Ce gosse, ce serait le mien… Il me manque quelque chose pour y croire totalement, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de scruter ce visage poupon qu'il porte, ses yeux, dont l'un est de moi, indéniablement, sa bouche fine, et ses cheveux sombres et raides… En y songeant, il était un parfait mélange de Potter et moi… Lui si plein, si sensuel, et moi, avec mon allure d'androgyne, nous ne pourrions donner que des beautés… Dommage tout de même que personne n'ait hérité de mes cheveux blonds… Mais cette couleur est sans doute récessive, comme le gène de la rousseur… Il paraît d'ailleurs qu'à cause des voyages et du mélange des populations, tous les roux devraient bientôt disparaître de la surface de la planète… c'est étrange d'imaginer des Weasley qui ne seraient plus roux… Parce que bien entendu, il y en aurait toujours, des belettes comme eux… Ils se reproduisent tellement vite que seule une météorite parviendrait à les calmer.

Mais la n'est pas le sujet, je m'égare. Mon regard jaune croise une nouvelle fois celui de l'enfant, et il me caresse distraitement le haut du crâne, tout en murmurant.

« -Tu es maigre »

Je m'offusque soudainement, oreilles collées en arrière. Non, je ne suis pas maigre ! Je suis mince, élancé, brindille si vous voulez, mais pas maigre !! Non mais, la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants ! Je me demande bien ce que ses parents ont bien pu lui inculquer comme valeur pour qu'il devienne ainsi… Ah zut, c'est moi son père… Alors ça doit venir d'une dispute avec Potter, aucun doute là dessus… C'est tout à fait mon genre de dire une chose pareille… Mea Culpa.

« -Tu devrais manger plus… C'est parce que tu es abandonné ? »

Je redresse les oreilles, à son ton soudainement inquiet, et le fixe comme jamais, tentant de percer cet esprit d'enfant. Je ne suis pas psychologue, mais un garçonnet qui parle ainsi en tirant de telles conclusions sur un simple état physique, est tout simplement étrange, et anormal. Il devrait me dire seulement de plus manger, ou quelque chose de gamin, mais pas me demander si j'étais abandonné…

Mais il reste fermé à moi, ne me laissant voir de son inquiétude que cette lueur brillante dans son œil vert, l'autre restant désespéramment morne, comme sans vie.

« -J'espère que Père n'est pas aussi maigre que toi… »

Et soudainement, je comprend ce qu'il veut dire, sans réellement prendre conscience que c'est inconsciemment de moi qu'il parle. Cet enfant s'inquiète pour son père. Il n'est pas dupe, je le devine, et même s'il ne doit pas connaître toute la vérité, j'ai bien l'impression qu'il sait plus de choses qu'il ne le devrait. Je me dresse timidement sur mes pattes arrières, allant poser celles de devant sur son torse infantile, le cou tendu vers son visage.

Et timidement, je vais frotter mon nez contre le sien, dans un geste instinctif de réconfort. La compassion n'est pas mon fort, je le sais, mais les temps font que parfois, il faut se surpasser, et même si nos efforts resteront à tout jamais inconnus, il nous faut les faire. Et moi, en voyant cet enfant inquiet et introverti, j'ai envie de l'aider, ne serait ce qu'un peu. Que cette histoire soit la vérité, ou un mensonge, je m'en fiche. Que je sois son père, que j'aime Potter, que j'accepte de partager ma vie avec lui, que nous ayons des enfants, tout cela me passe désormais totalement au dessus de la tête.

Cet enfant aux yeux vairons ne devrait pas s'inquiéter pour ses parents. J'ai lu un jour, et apprit par moi même que pour qu'un enfant se construise correctement, il faut qu'il se sépare de ses parents… Et un enfant doit rester innocent le plus longtemps possible… Il ne doit pas s'inquiéter pour ses parents. Je me demande vaguement pourquoi dans le futur, Potter ne s'est pas aperçu de cette erreur monumentale. Noriam devrait sourire, babiller a propos d'un père présent, et d'un autre absent, mais sans se faire de soucis… Pas si jeune.

Un bruit sur notre gauche attire notre attention, et d'un seul mouvement, nos deux têtes se retournent, pour voir apparaître, sur le pas de la porte d'une pièce dont je n'avais nullement soupçonné l'existence, Potter et Gwenn, cette dernière arborant un sourire des plus resplendissants. Elle s'avance vers nous, ou plutôt vers son frère, je ne compte pas dans l'équation. Et puis doucement, elle lui ébouriffe les cheveux, m'éloignant par la même occasion, sans s'en rendre compte. Mais j'entend nettement ce qu'elle lui dit, sa voix enfantine réjouie.

« -Il a accepté… Il va chercher Père, et nous le ramener… »

Le petit brun hausse les sourcils de surprise, avant de sourire timidement. Et l'espace d'une seconde, je me demande si cette décision que semble avoir pris Potter, va réellement les aider. Quand ils reviendront chez eux, me trouveront-ils aux côtés de leur père ? J'ignore quel sera leur retour, leur accueil… Mais eux ne sont que des enfants, ils ne comprennent pas les notions de relativités telles que celle ci… Je vois le petit regard vert de Noriam s'éclairer. Il est soulagé des paroles de sa sœur, cela se voit. Puis il tourne lentement la tête vers son futur papa, et lui murmure un petit « Merci », timide.

Je regarde à mon tour Potter, m'attendant à le voir, comme toujours, répondre d'un air modeste, et gêné, mais les seuls sentiments que je parviens à lire dans son visage en ce moment là, se sont seulement de l'impatience, une certaine joie, et, étrangement, un peu de cruauté, que je ne comprend pas…

« -Ce n'est rien Noriam… Il faut bien que j'aide mon futur mari après tout… Bien, par contre, il vous faut rentrer chez vous au plus vite, ces voyages dans le temps dérèglent bien des choses… Gwenn, tu as les potions que je t'ai donné ? »

L'enfant acquiesça bien vite, sortant de sa robe deux minuscules fioles remplies d'un liquide bleu acide, où tournoient de simples volutes de fumée. Je secoue doucement la queue, m'étant assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Bien, ces enfants n'auront rien, je suis suffisamment expert en potions pour reconnaître une potion réussie… Et il ne m'apparaît aucun erreur en celle ci… Mais un détail cloche, un mauvais pressentiment que je garde depuis les paroles de Potter.

Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond… Et les enfants ne semblent pas s'en rendre compte.

La fillette tendit une des deux fioles à son frère, le prit par la main, et déboucha la sienne, elle regarda une seconde Potter, dont le regard s'était à présent fixé sur moi.

« -Et… Votre boule de poils… Vous ne l'emmenez pas ? »

Je sursaute, comprenant ses mots. Moi, dans le futur ? Jamais, non, jamais, pas question, je reste ici ! Je veux pas me retrouver vieux et fripé ! Non môsieur, je reste ici ! je dois me cacher avec Potter, ici, et dans cette époque, pas dans un futur où je suis enfermé dans des geôles…

Pas une seconde je ne songe à l'improbable possibilité que le futur soit une meilleure cachette pour moi même.

« -Oh, non, nous l'avons trouvé ici, il avait très froid…Papa, tu veux pas le garder ?

-Le… Mais non !

-S'il te plais !! intervient Noriam, le regard implorant.

-Je… Non…

-Il avait froid ! Tu ne peux pas le laisser dehors tout de même ! Et si une méchante fée te maudissait après ça ? renchérit Gwenn

-Et puis, les chats sont des portes bonheur, il t'aidera !

-Je…

-S'il te plaiiis !!!! Papa!! Conclurent-ils, tout près de leur futur paternel »

J'en serais presque mort de rire tellement la situation était hilarante. Mais je sais garder mon calme, et seule une étincelle d'amusement transparait dans mon regard jaunâtre. Je vois bien que Potter ne va plus m'éjecter… Il n'a plus le choix, à voir ces deux créatures le supplier ainsi…

« -Et puis, comme ça, dans le futur, on aura un chat a nous !!! Qui aura grandit chez nous !! S'il te plaiis !

-Sinon, on repart pas! »

L'argument de choc était sortit… Je passais discrètement ma patte derrière mon oreille droite, pour retenir un sourire, entendant tout de même l'accord de Potter d'une oreille…

« -Bon… D'accord… Je vais le garder… »

Et les deux enfants de sourire, main dans la main, un éclat triomphant dans leur regard… Je me rend compte du mélange que Potter et moi avons créé. Je suis la ruse personnifiée, il est la témérité… Ces enfants iront loin dans la vie.

Je m'avance doucement jusqu'à l'extrémité du canapé, non loin de Noriam, et, alors qu'il avait ouvert lui aussi sa fiole, je miaule doucement pour lui souhaiter un bon voyage. Il semble surpris par mon initiative, et me sourie en retour, avant de boire, sur un ordre de sa sœur, la fiole en une seule gorgée.

Immédiatement, il disparu, dans un craquement semblable à celui du transplanage, aussitôt suivit par Gwenn, que je n'ai pas eu le temps de saluer… Et avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'émettre un miaulement, ils étaient repartis, vers leur futur, leur monde qui serait peut être différent de celui qu'ils avaient quittés… Pourvu que je sois près d'eux quand ils rentreront… Je secoue doucement la queue, tournant la tête vers Potter.

Il se tient droit, les bras ballant, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage, et, tandis qu'il sent mon regard appuyé sur lui, il me sourie, murmurant.

« -Et maintenant, on va pouvoir s'amuser… Malfoy sera à moi, tu verras… »

Ah… C'est tout ce que je suis capable de penser, légèrement déstabilisé par le ton jubilatoire qu'il emploie alors… Effectivement, ça risque d'être « amusant » de le voir me chercher…

* * *

_**Premier chapitre achevé. Votre verdict ?**_

_**Faut-il que je la continue, ou que je l'arrête ici ? Comment est-elle par rapport aux autres fics ? J'ai essayé de la changer légèrement, pour ne pas vous lasser, aussi vos impression me sont comme d'habitude, très chères.**_

_**Alors, a vos claviers, à vos souris ou écrans tactiles, et sur ce, je vous souhaite à la prochaine ;)**_

_**Pour une fois que je ne fais pas une fin purement sadique, vous devriez me remercier…**_

_**Bisous**_

_**Hanakaya**_

_**Janvier 2008**_


	2. Chat Et Souris

**_Bonjour à tous _**

**_Voilà donc enfin la suite de La Meilleure Des Cachettes. Je me sens un peu déçue par ce chapitre, sans que je sache pourquoi..._**

**_Je crois que c'est à cause du "manque d'action".. Pour ça, je me rattraperai au prochain, promis!_**

**_Donc en attendant, je vous offre gracieusement celui ci, et je vous retrouve en bas de page pour vos avis _**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Eh Potter, tu connais le jeu du chat et de la souris ? J'espère que oui, parce qu'à partir de maintenant, la partie est commencée. La souris que tu cherches si précieusement, c'est moi, un chat… Ton chat, en l'occurrence, mais je n'aime pas ce mot, alors d'un commun accord avec moi même, je me surnomme désormais « Etre suprêmement supérieur aux autres »… En vérité, je sais bien que ce n'est pas un chat que tu recherches, mais Draco Malfoy, mais c'est aussi moi, ce petit blondinet que tu haïssais tant durant tes années à Poudlard.

Oui, je sais, je dois avoir l'air particulièrement goguenard à le voir, à deux heures du matin, debout, parfaitement réveillé, avec sa tenue débraillée… Mais je dois préciser qu'en réalité, je suis légèrement déstabilisé. En effet, la raison pour laquelle Potter doit partir à ma recherche est tout simplement la venue de deux morveux du futurs, se prétextant être nos enfants, et qui réclament au Harry du passé de sauver leur second père, c'est à dire moi, dans le futur… Oui, je comprend bien que cette vérité est difficile à digérer pour vous, amis de ma sublimissime personne, mais reconnaissez tout de même qu'avec tant de preuves, on peut admettre une certaine part de vérité dans leurs dires.

En fait, c'est complètement dingue ce truc là. Meilleur que Merlin, j'en suis certain ! mais le véritable spectacle reste encore à venir, j'en suis persuadé. Et c'est à cela que je pense en voyant Potter réfléchir, le regard vague, et l'air perdu… Moi je suis assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé, et je me délecte en connaissance de cause. Ces morveux, et moi même, avons gâché sa nuit, et étant comme je suis, je sais parfaitement que je l'embêterai encore un moment… Le seul truc qui me gène, c'est le fait que dans le futur, ce soit lui mon mari… Non que j'ai quelque chose contre l'homosexualité, mais tout de même… Potter… J'aurais pu choisir mieux, sur ce coup là, j'ai pas dû être très fin… Enfin bon, qui vivra verra, Potter va me sauver, et on en parlera plus.

Désolé les gosses si vous n'existez plus dans le futur, mais je n'ai pas tellement envie de me le taper, le Potter… Ou alors, d'accord pour me le faire, une ou deux fois, mais jamais vivre ma vie à ses côtés ! Jamais je n'y survivrai ! Oui, c'est une bombe sans ses lunettes, mais il a des goûts qui n'ont rien à envier aux Scroutts à Pétards… Avouez le, vous êtes d'accord avec moi !

« -Bon, alors commençons par le début… Le chat ! »

Ca, c'est Mister Sauveur qui vient de parler, avec l'expression que quelqu'un qui vient de prendre une brusque décision… Et je n'aime pas son regard braqué sur moi. Il s'approche de mon magnifique pelage gris (Je le déteste, mais je suis resplendissant, alors par conséquent, il l'est aussi), et soudainement, avec un miaulement surpris de ma part, il me saisit par la peau du cou, et me rapproche très près (Trop près) de son visage, me fixant droit dans les yeux, avec une expression dégoûtée.

« -Beurk, tu es immonde en plus… Pourquoi ces gosses ont voulu te ramener ici ? Ils auraient pu choisir mieux… Quand même… Je me demande où ils ont été te récupérer pour que tu sois ainsi »

Je feule de mécontentement, mon regard jaune braqué sur lui. Je suis profondément outré par ses remarques, mais je ne peux rien dire, mon nouveau corps ne me le permet pas du tout… Quel dommage, j'aurais bien eu en réserve quelques bonnes répliques cinglantes. Mais là n'est pas le sujet pour le moment, je ne peux pas parler, et par conséquent, il faut que je me débrouille pour lui faire comprendre mes pensées par un tout autre moyen.

Et je commence à me débattre, miaulant et criant comme le ferait le dernier des enragés. Le but était bien entendu d'effrayer Potter. Je griffais donc tout ce qui était à ma portée, et je crois bien que j'aurais réduit son poignet en charpie s'il ne m'avait pas alors lâché avec une exclamation de douleur.

« -Ehhh !!! Qu'est ce que tu fous, idiot !! »

Je retombe allègrement sur mes pattes, d'abord chancelant, avant de reprendre mon allure magnétique, levant la tête avec fierté vers le Survivant. Celui ci parait outré de mon comportement, et pour accentuer encore plus cet effet, je m'assied proprement sur mon derrière, et engage ma toilette nocturne avec toute la classe qui m'est permise. Je devine vaguement son regard interloqué posé sur moi. C'est évident qu'un chat tel que moi doit être rare à apercevoir… Mais ce qu'il ne comprend pas, c'est que je ne suis pas un simple félin, je suis un jeune homme dans la beauté de la jeunesse, et en pleine possession de ses moyens. Non mais !

Et puis soudainement, je l'entends éclater de rire, et cela me fit sursauter de surprise. A mon tour d'être déstabilisé par son comportement, et je le regarde comme s'il était un extra terrestre moldu. Il rit ! Il est presque plié en deux tellement la situation lui semble drôle… Et j'avoue ne pas comprendre pourquoi le grand Harry Potter m'offre ainsi la vision ô combien appréciable de sa cavité buccale grande ouverte… Hum, belle dentition, j'aime assez la vue de dessous finalement. Mais n'excluons pas que belle bouche ou pas, il rigole… Et j'ai bien l'impression que c'est de moi qu'il rit. Je couche les oreilles, le fixant avec sévérité, mais il reprend de plus belle, articulant tout de même entre deux éclats.

« -HAHAHA ! Quel crétin !!!HAHAHA !! On dirait trop un noble !!! HAHAHA !! Dans ce corps ridicule !! »

Je suis vraiment vexé, pour le coup, et cela se voit au mouvement de ma queue, qui s'est brusquement arrêté. Bon, d'accord, peut être que je ne suis pas extrêmement doué en animagi, et que je n'ai pour le moment réussit qu'à obtenir ce corps là, mais tout de même, il pourrait gentiment aller se faire foutre, et laisser mon « corps ridicule », en paix… Ma maigre consolation est tout de même que dans le futur, c'est ce « ridicule corps » qui vivra près de lui…

Ah non ! Pas de pensées ainsi ! Non, stop ! Je ne vivrai pas avec Potter ! J'attend qu'il me débarrasse des autres Aurors et je déguerpis ! Pas plus ! Non !

Je soupire fortement, il commence à se calmer, pour le plus grand bonheur de mes oreilles et de mon esprit fatigué. Je secoue la queue de contentement, sentant son regard brillant encore braqué sur moi, et pile à ce moment là, un énorme grondement jaillit de mon estomac, trahissant la faim que j'éprouvais depuis moulte temps (Dois je rappeler que je suis en fuite, et que félin ou pas, jamais je n'irai fouiller dans une poubelle ?).

Et c'est repartit pour Potter-Je-Me-Tord-De-Rire…J'écope encore une fois du refrain du « chat minable à l'allure trop ridicule », avec une seule variante concernant étrangement, mon ventre, apparemment pas aristocrate pour deux sous… Mais la question est, où a-t-il entendu que les aristocrates n'avaient jamais faim ? D'accord, je suis une pure création de l'éternité, mais tout de même…Et ce n'est pas une raison pour éclater de rire ainsi, les yeux brillants de larmes !! Je secoue les oreilles, agacé profondément, et plante mon regard furieux dans le sien. Il s'arrête presque automatique, j'accroupit, et me caresse entre les deux oreilles.

« -Héhé… C'est pas sympa, je sais Chaton... Mais désolé, t'es … PFFFF non, faut plus que j'y pense ! Désolé… Je vais te préparer un truc… PFFFFF, excellent !! »

Je penche la tête sur le côté, soupirant doucement. D'accord, c'est peut être marrant de voir un chat maniéré, mais tout de même, ce serait mieux s'il pouvait se retenir de se moquer ainsi…Ah oui, et manger, c'est une excellente idée, comme tu dis Potter ! Alors, c'est par où la cuisine ?

Mais il lui faut encore une dizaines de secondes pour se taire enfin, et reprendre un semblant de sérieux, tandis que je le fixe toujours, l'air coincé. J'ai faim, et cet imbécile me fait attendre…Ah, enfin, il se lève ! C'est par là, la cuisine ? Ah oui tiens… Je le suis, la queue haute, la démarche royale. Il se retourne et me regarde, et je devine à son mordillement soudain de lèvres qu'il va encore éclater de rire, alors aussitôt, je rabaisse la queue, prenant une allure un peu moins « noble »…Ca semble le calmer, car il reprend sa route, en direction d'une petite pièce adjacente que je n'avais pas remarqué…

Mais en entrant là dedans, je comprend soudainement pourquoi je ne l'avait pas vue… Elle est aussi banale que le salon, aussi « passe partout »… Une cuisine toute simple, en bois préfabriqué, une cuisine comme on en ferait pour une commande Lambda… Il s'est vraiment pas foulé pour la déco, le Gryffondor ! Une unique plante verte, en bien mauvais état, ornait cette pièce aux accents de vide intersidéral intérieur… J'espère tout de même que son frigo n'est pas ainsi…

Il se penche, à l'extrémité gauche de la salle, et je me glisse à ses côtés… Voilà donc le frigidaire en question… Ouf, il est complet ! Bonheur, joie suprême ! Nourriture à volonté !!! Il hésite une seconde, accroupit devant le petit meuble, et me jette quelques coups d'œil suggestifs… Oh Merlin, ne me dites pas qu'il ignore ce que mange un chat ! Je pensais pourtant qu'à force de côtoyer Pattenrond, l'espère de boule orangée de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, il saurait un minimum sur les félins !

Il se décide enfin, et me sort une grand briquette de lait. Je secoue les oreilles, bon, va pour le lait, mais c'est pas avec ça qu'il va me faire reprendre du poids… Enfin bon, je trouverai bien un jour un moyen pour lui faire comprendre cela… En faisant par exemple apparaitre un livre de documentation sur les chats ? Promis, je vais travailler ce sortilège au plus vite !

Il prend ensuite une assiette creuse, et me verse le délicat nectar à l'intérieur, avant de me le poser juste devant moi. Je regarde une seconde le petit bol, pensif. L'odeur qui se dégage de ce breuvage est tout simplement délicieuse.. Mais mes manières d'aristocrate me répugnent à me jeter ainsi sur la nourriture… Je lève les yeux vers Potter, toujours accroupit face à moi, et je comprend que si je ne bois pas ce lait illico presto, il va encore éclater de rire ! Comme tout chat affamé qui se respecte donc, je bondis sur la gamelle, prenant de profondes lampées de lait, que je sens avec plaisir couler le long de ma gorge. Mmmmhh, c'est booon !

Il a l'air heureux que je boive aussi rapidement cette délicate boisson, car il ne fait aucun commentaire, allant juste s'asseoir sur une chaise non loin de là. Je ne me préoccupe plus de lui pendant le temps alors que dure mon repas, me délectant les papilles de tout mon saoul.

Puis enfin, je me décide à relever les yeux vers lui, mais il semble absorbé dans la contemplation de quelque chose que je n'aperçois pas, sur le plan de travail… Je frissonne des moustaches, encore tout émoustillé par le lait, et dresse les oreilles en l'entendant murmurer quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Hum, il a l'air pensif, je me demande bien de quoi il en retourne… Dommage que je sois si petit, je ne vois rien d'ici ! Qu'à cela ne tienne, mes membres postérieurs possèdent des référentiels bondissants des plus puissant, et ce fut en un seul bond que je réussis à sauter sur la table, rejoignant le brun par la même occasion.

Il ne prêta pas la moindre attention à moi, griffonnant quelques mots sur un parchemin vierge. Je dressais les oreilles en entendant le mot « Malfoy » sortir de ses lèvres. Tiens, il parle de moi là… Ou du moins, il écrit. Je m'approche, curieux, et penche la tête pour lire ce qui est marqué sur le fin morceau de papier, offrant, sans le vouloir, ma magnifique queue juste sous le nez de Potter.

J'ai le temps de lire quelques rapides phrases avant de me faire brutalement repousser par son bras. « Disparu depuis deux jours », « Aucun résultat des Aurors » et « Il va venir ».

Autant les deux premières phrases me laissent totalement de marbre, autant la dernière m'étonne. Comment peut-il se douter que je viendrais chez lui ? Je tournoyais sur moi même pour lui faire face, interrogatif. Comment Potter peut-il se douter de ça ? peut être qu'il est déjà d'ailleurs… Non… Il ne doit pas se douter, tout bon Auror qu'il est… Mon déguisement est infaillible, même en cas de legiminencie personne ne parviendrait jamais à me démasquer… Faudra un jour que j'aille remercier Severus, après tout, c'est lui qui cherchait autrefois la moindre faille dans mon camouflage…Et gràce à lui, je dois avouer que j'ai bien progressé.

Voilà donc pourquoi je suis certain que Potter ne me dénichera pas ainsi… D'accord, la coïncidence est énorme, mais bon, sous ma forme animagus, je ne ressemble pas à moi même. J'ai même pris l'infini soin d'échanger mes couleurs de cheveux et d'yeux lorsque je deviens félin. C'est peut-être hideux pour certains, normatif pour d'autres, mais la fin justifie bien les moyens, c'est ce que je me dis.

Je regarde Potter dans les yeux, affrontant sans hésitation son regard de Jade. Je me demande bien à quoi il peut penser. Il doit sûrement élaborer un plan des plus machiavéliques pour me trouver.. J'espère, sinon, ce ne sera pas marrant.

Mais à ma grande surprise, nulle parole intelligente ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, hormis un bâillement ostentatoire… Ouais, pour le plan démoniaque, il repassera. Visiblement, il veut aller se coucher. Il reste encore immobile quelques secondes, ses yeux braqués sur moi, avant de se décider enfin à se lever, avec un soupir entendu.

« -Bof, de toute façon, on verra tout ça demain…Il va plus venir à cette heure ci. »

Je secoue la tête, dépité. Bon, OK, je suis un super chat, je suis un blond épatant, je suis une créature divine, et tout ce qui va avec… Mais quand même, il pourrait éviter de parler à voix haute tout seul… Moi quand je suis face à une créature sensée être moins intelligente que moi, je me tais, je ne dis jamais ce que je pense à voix haute (Sauf devant Belette et Compagnie, mais ce sont des exceptions). Je suis distingué moi. Je soupire donc, et le suis de ma démarche impériale.

Il ne m'attend pas le moins du monde, j'en suis offusqué, mais en même temps rassuré. Imaginez qu'il l'ait fait ! Je serais aussitôt partis le dénoncer à l'hôpital le plus proche…Oui, je sais, pour cela, j'aurais dû retirer ma couverture, mais ce ne sont que des suppositions ! Et il ne l'a pas fait !

Je le suis en trottinant, me familiarisant rapidement avec cette maison des plus banales, qui ne semblait contenir qu'une maigre portion d'étage. Je grimpe les escaliers à sa suite, notant mentalement que les marches ne sont pas du tout faites pour les chat, c'est d'un compliqué à les monter ! Immédiatement en haut, il bifurque à gauche, et je crois deviner l'espace d'une seconde une lueur amusée verte braquée sur moi. Non, j'ai dû rêver… Je tourne derrière lui, il entre dans une chambre, je vais pour aller à sa suite…

Et je me prend le bois de la porte juste devant les moustaches !

Cet imbécile vient de me fermer la porte au nez ! J'en miaulerais presque de rage ! Raaah, il ne veut pas de moi dans son espace clos ? Il refuse l'asile de chambre à son nouveau chaton ? Quelle impolitesse digne des moins aristocrates de la planète ! Je frémis même de désapprobation, c'est ainsi dire !

Mais quoique je fasse, quelle que soit ma colère, il ne rouvrira pas cette porte, déjà, au travers du battant, j'entend tes pas s'éloigner, le bruissement des vêtements qu'on enlève, et des draps que l'on écarte. Puis le silence. Il ne va plus tarder à s'endormir… Bien…

Je crois que je vais redescendre, je me vengerai demain de lui… J'ai encore de longues heures pour trouver un moyen pour lui pourrir l'existence…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

J'ouvre timidement un œil, encore bercé par la douce chaleur du sommeil. Hummm… Ca sent bon… Bacon et œuf, si je devine bien… Mon estomac se réveille douloureusement, me rappelant que chat ou non, j'avais besoin de plus qu'un bol de lait pour reprendre des forces. Hier soir, je suis redescendu et suis partis me coucher sur le canapé, me moquant bien d'une éventuelle chute de poil et future crise de nerfs de mon « maître »… Tout ce qui est motif à l'énerver va passer entre mes griffes héhé.

Il s'active déjà dans la cuisine, et je me délecte d'avance de mes plans échafaudés pendant la nuit à ses dépens, m'étirant de tout mon long comme le ferait un félin qui se respecte.

Puis je descend de mon piédestal, et pars le rejoindre dans l'antre de saveurs succulentes. Il est effectivement là, assit à sa table, mangeant tranquillement son petit déjeuner. Il lève les yeux a mon approche, et une brève lueur de surprise éclaire son regard pensif.

« -Tiens, tu t'es réveillé toi ? Bien dormis ? »

Je miaule bruyamment, bondissant sur la table. Comme un gentleman, j'ai décidé de passer outre ce qui semble être sa manie, s'adresser aux chats, pour lui faire parvenir, du meilleur moyen possible, ma réponse. Mon miaulement, si caractéristique, signifie ici que j'ai faim… Et qu'il a fort intérêt à m'obéir et à me nourrir dans les secondes qui suivront, sinon, je devrais me servir moi même…

Déjà, je me dirige, conquérant, vers son assiette, mais il me bloque le passage du plat de la main, un sourire lubrique sur les lèvres.

« -Oui, oui, j'ai compris mon gars…Tiens, au fait, j'y pense… T'es un chat ou une demoiselle féline ? »

Merlin ! Non, faites qu'il ne fasse pas ce que je pense ! je m'éloigne brusquement, croisant son regard intéressé, mais il est plus rapide que moi, et me saisit juste sous les aisselles, me portant à bout de bras, pour observer de tout son saoul une certaine partie de mon anatomie…

Merlin, merlin, il a osé… Il ose me regarder !!! Il ose regarder mes apparat qui certes sous cette forme, son discret, mais il ose me mater quand même !!!! Je me débat du mieux que je peux, remontant les pattes sur le ventre, comme pour me cacher, et il explose de rire, devant mes iris soudainement devenues comme deux billes.

Il me repose à terre, plutôt brusquement d'ailleurs, riant toujours, et je secoue les oreilles, me remettant d'aplomb, avant de sauter sur la table d'un bond, allant directement vers son assiette.

Je vais me venger, un Malfoy a toujours son honneur sauf ! Et pour cela, il me faut recourir aux grand moyens. Il ne s'aperçois de ce que je fais qu'au tout dernier moment, lorsque je saisis dans ma mâchoire fine une tranche onctueuse de bacon. Là, il stoppe immédiatement son rire, qui semble même s'étrangler dans sa gorge. Je le fixe une seconde, sadique dans toute ma splendeur, avant de prendre précipitamment la poudre d'escampette, alors qu'il se lève tout juste pour tenter de m'attraper !

J'ai bien fait hier de faire connaissance avec les lieux, car c'est sans encombre que je monte les escaliers, filant comme un dératé, entendant un juron bruyant derrière moi. J'ai une idée en tête, et je n'en démordrai pas. La preuve est que je rentre, filant comme l'éclair, dans sa chambre, gardant dans la gueule le précieux trésor dont la senteur agréable me titille les narines.

Je ne prend pas le temps d'apprécier le paysage environnant, et saute immédiatement sur le lit, objet de mes desseins. Il n'a pas voulu me laisser entrer pour dormir pieusement ? Eh bien qu'à cela ne tienne, je vais le faire changer d'avis !

Je choisis avec soin une partie de son matelas, de préférence la plus désordonnée, que je suppose être la place où il dort, et m'allonge tranquillement de tout mon long, la respiration légèrement saccadée par l'excitation de la course. Là je dépose mon butin devant moi, les yeux pétillants. Huuuummm, bon appétit !!!

Je ne narre pas le festin que je fis ce matin. Vous le devinez sans aucune peine. Je vous assure cependant qu'il ne reste rien de ce malheureux morceau de bacon… Mais ma joie est un peu obscurcie par Potter, qui est entré à ma suite dans la chambre, et m'a regardé finir tranquillement mon repas, les bras croisés, l'air désapprobateur.

Quand je finis, je lève les yeux vers lui, interrogatif, avec toute la candeur possible, et une seconde encore, je crois qu'il va éclater de rire. Mais il a le bon sens de se retenir, et de soupirer pour la forme.

« -Je sens qu'on va s'amuser toi et moi… »

Tu l'a dis, espèce de mateur de chats ! Je secoue tranquillement la queue, étendant mes pattes devant moi, sans pour autant le quitter des yeux. Il s'approche alors, et j'hésite sur la démarche à suivre. Le griffer, m'enfuir ? M'enfuir, le griffer ? Il tend la main vers moi, le mordre ?

Non, il me caresse. Je suis abasourdis sous le coup, et reste immobile, sentant ses mains, apparemment douces, voyager sur mon pelage cendré. Une étrange chaleur monte dans mon corps, et c'est presque avec dégoût que je me surprends à apprécier ce geste. Et pour preuve, je ronronne doucement, malgré que je tente de réprimer ce bruit honteux…

Il sourit, cette fois ci avec plus de douceur, et murmure, comme pour lui même, mais c'est pas grave, j'y suis déjà presque habitué.

« -Hum… Ouais, je vais peut être te garder finalement… J'espère que mon petit blond aimera les chats … »

La, je me tais, le regardant comme s'il était un extra terrestre… « Mon petit blond »… Rassurez moi, il ne parle pas de moi là ? Dites moi qu'il a dit autre chose ! Et qu'il n'a pas dit « Mon », ni « Petit » ? Dites moi que je me trompe ! Il remarque mon sursaut soudain, et sourit une nouvelle fois, mais avec plus de malice. Il se méprend sur mes pensées.

« -Sois pas jaloux, Minet…Tiens, au fait, faudra peut être te donner un nom… Vu comme t'es, tu dois être un chat errant…Humm… Quel nom te plairait ? »

Je le regarde, ne sachant quel comportement adopter. Je suis méfiant, je n'ai pas confiance en son imagination fertile. Il serait capable de m'appeler Bacon que je ne serais pas plus étonné que ça… Mais non, apparemment, il a pitié de moi, et c'est avec un soulagement évident que je l'entend murmurer ce qui devrait être par le futur ma nouvelle appellation.

« -Ton comportement est trop excentrique pour qu'on le remarque pas… Hum…Dray, ca t'irait ? »

Oouuuf, pas de Bacon en vue !!!

Hum… Mais Dray, ca veut dire quoi ? J'ai la vague sensation d'avoir déjà entendu ce mot là quelque part… Je fronce mes sourcils imaginaires, plongé dans un dédale de pensées toutes plus saugrenues les unes que les autres, avant enfin qu'un souvenir ne me rattrape. Dray. C'était ainsi que Pansy m'appelait autrefois…Mer…Zut.

Il se doute donc de quelque chose ? Je relève les yeux vers lui, mais il continue de me caresser, cela semble l'apaiser, lui aussi.

« -En un sens, t'es comme ce petit noble pourrit gâté.. Et je pense que ça lui fera les pieds que voir un chat porter son ancien surnom… Donc, c'est décidé, tu t'appelleras Dray, et pas de contestation ! »

Il sourit, en guise de réponse à sa question mentale. Et je suis encore plus méfiant. Ce type n'est clairement pas net ! Un coup il me sort le « mon petit blond », puis une seconde plus tard, je suis redevenu un « petit noble »… La seule chose qui rapproche ces deux phrases est le « Petit », que je n'apprécie que très moyennement en passant…Il va vraiment falloir que je vive avec cet énergumène ?

Je commence à regretter mon plan, soudainement… Enfin, bon, je me console en pensant qu'il ignore ma réelle identité… Manquerait plus que ça…

Après un soupir satisfait, il se lève, et quitte la chambre, maugréant quelque chose comme « Bon, c'est pas tout mais… » Enfin, je n'écoute déjà plus. C'est vrai qu'ils sont confortables ses draps… Après ce repas et cette séance de caresse, je serais d'avis pour une petite sieste…

Huumm, c'est une solution…

Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai des heures de sommeil à récupérer moi..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

****

**_Voilààà, fini pour ce chapitre!_**

****

**_Comment l'avez vous trouvé? Des conseils à me prodiguer? Je suis friande de toutes vos reviews (Et particulièrement des plus intéressantes héhé )_**

**_On se retrouve (Qui sait), la semaine prochaine sans doute, pour la suite, qui devrait avoir un peu plus d'action!_**

**_Bisous_**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Février 08_**


	3. Adaptation

**_Vous vouliez la suite ? La voici, la voilà, avec un retard incommensurablement long !_**

**_En fait, je crois que je n'arrivais simplement pas à terminer ce chapitre, et là, tout à l'heure, PAF, l'illumination, l'idée, le complexe de la page blanche oublié ! Bref, j'ai écris, et j'ai, (miracle), réussis à finir ce chapitre là !_**

**_Merci à tous les reviewers qui ont eu la gentillesse de m'apporter leurs commentaires, vous êtes des Anges !_**

**_"La vérité est le plus beau mensonge qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre"_**

* * *

Alors, soit Potter se fout royalement de ma tête, soit il est vraiment débile.

Dans la faible proportion où nous pourrions éventuellement envisager le fait peu probable qu'il ait un cerveau, je pourrais avancer sans craindre de trop me tromper qu'il se moque gentiment de moi, car analysant avec soin le fait qu'il ignore tout de ma personne, il pourrait bien entendu, me considérer comme un humble chat, et donc agir de la sorte…

Mais tout de même, m'offrir en guise de repas, une boite de pâté pour chat, je crois que c'est au dessus de l'imbécillité la plus totale.

D'où ma conclusion, royale et sans détour. Il est entièrement ignorant de ma personne.

Bien… Me voilà bien embêté, moi. Je suis descendu, queue en l'air (Je suis un chat, n'y voyez rien de pervers), tout fier que j'étais, de vivre aux côtés de Potter (Et surtout de sentir l'odeur du café chaud, j'en raffole !). Et donc, je suis arrivé, guilleret, dans la cuisine, mon bien aimé serviteur Survivant s'est aussitôt levé, comme l'indique son rôle, et s'est mit en tête de me servir à manger. Moi, bon Prince, j'accepte de manger à sa table, à ses côtés, et donc grimpe sur la table en un bond. Il se retourne alors et me fixe, droit dans les yeux, avant de poser d'un bloc juste devant mes pauvres yeux innocents, cette immondice féline que certains osent appeler « festin », tout en sachant parfaitement qu'ils n'en mangeront jamais (Oui, je m'adresse à vous, propriétaires de chats en tout genre, qui n'a jamais donné un truc ignoble à son chat tout en lui criant « Miaaam, tu vas te régaler Minou, ouh que c'est bon !! » ? Ne mentez pas, je sais que vous l'avez déjà fait !)

Oui, vous l'avez deviné. Cette créature humanoïde vaguement désirable m'a sortit une boite de pâtée pour chat ! Ne me demandez pas où il l'a dénichée, je n'en sais rien, mais elle empeste la nourriture immangeable. Je retrousse les babines, montrant les dents, et le fixe d'un air royal. Il sourit alors, et je sens que si je continue mon manège, il va éclater de rire… mais tant pis, quitte à le faire rire, alors je vais le tuer à l'effort. Je m'assied dignement sur mon arrière train, et envoie valdinguer d'un coup de patte ( Je me suis fais mal, soit dit en passant), ladite boîte de pâtée immangeable. Comme prévu, Monsieur Potter chef ne se contient plus, et tandis qu'il s'amuse à recracher ses poumons sous des « Idiot de chat », ou « Noble », je m'en vais galamment prendre son repas.

Miam, du bacon, ça, c'est du plat ! J'ai le temps de m'en servir une ou deux tranches que déjà, il s'est reprit, et me fixe à présent avec des yeux ronds.

« -Dray… C'est mon bacon ça, tu sais ? »

Il n'obtint en guise de réponse qu'un miaulement des plus satisfaits, ma personne se remplissant dignement la panse sous ses yeux effarés. Ah, cette fois ci, il ne rit plus, l'animal ! Il sort un vague « Impayable », avant de me retirer l'assiette de devant moi.

« -Au moins, je vois que tu aimes ça… »

Je miaule une nouvelle fois, la queue battante, et penche la tête sur le côté. Si j'avais été humain, en cette seconde, j'aurais très certainement eut un sourire malicieux dans les yeux, mais cette fois ci, seules mes pupilles témoignaient de mon amusement certain.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La journée passa sans autre cérémonie, Potter et moi ne faisant que nous croiser dans sa maison. Je notais cependant qu'il ne semblait n'avoir de contact avec personne d'avant la guerre. J'avais fouillé la maison de fond en comble avec mon agilité féline, mais il n'avait plus aucune photo, aucun article magique à vrai dire… Etrange pour le sorcier le plus puissant du monde désormais.

Son comportement également, à l'ordinaire, semblait des plus étranges. Pas une seule fois il ne sortit, ou n'amorça un mouvement pour le faire. Il restait scotché derrière une espèce de boîte fine qui faisait de la lumière, et tapait doucement sur des drôles de boutons affichant des lettres de l'alphabet même pas dans l'ordre… Un objet Moldu, je parie… Quels crétins quand même. Déjà que j'ai mit deux bon jours chez moi à apprendre à me servir d'une télévision (Et j'ai encore du mal avec la télécomachin), alors je n'imagine pas si j'avais dû réapprendre l'alphabet façon moldu. Plusieurs fois déjà, j'étais monté à ses côtés pour regarder ce qu'il faisait, mais il ne regardait que des informations du monde moldu, ou tapait des histoires où pas une fois le mot « Sorcier » ne fut prononcé.

Vraiment, Potter était étrange, et je me jurais d'en trouver la raison.

Alors, dans les jours qui suivirent, je tâchais avec assiduité de trouver ce qui manquait. Je trouvais rapidement sa baguette magique, comme si elle n'avait jamais servie, ainsi qu'une très vieille photographie datant de notre première année… Pas de petit ami connu non plus, son répertoire téléphone (Ai je cité que je savais aussi me servir d'un fixe ?) n'affiche aucun nom, ni féminin, ni masculin de particulier…. Vraiment, Potter semble vivre comme un ermite dans son appartement.

Cependant, je dois avouer qu'il apprend vite. Il ne me présente plus jamais de pâtée en guise de repas, mais plutôt maintenant des plats à base de bacon, tant et tant que j'aimerais bien changer à présent. Mais bon, je ne me plaindrai pas, ce serait sans doute trop.

Ces temps ci, Potter s'est aussi lancé à « ma » recherche, et le voir se torturer l'esprit de longues heures sur le canapé en maugréant contre « un certain blond qui ferait mieux de se grouiller de sonner à sa porte »… Moi, quand je le vois ainsi, j'ai envie de reprendre mon apparence habituelle, et de crier « Surprise !! » Mais je ne crois pas que cela lui fasse réellement plaisir. Je prend alors mon mal en patience, et me contente de miauler pour répondre à ses stupides questions du genre « Toi, tu sais bien quelque chose ? » , « Tu pense qu'il pourrait se cacher où, vous êtes tous les deux des aristo, réfléchis un peu ! »… J'espère juste qu'il ne fera jamais le lien, ou n'ira jamais chercher dans le registre des animagus déclarés, parce qu'alors, je ne crois pas pouvoir miauler tranquillement.

Les nuits aussi, à présent, je peux dormir avec lui ! Ce fut un rude combat que je menais, et je ne suis pas peu fier de pouvoir grimper dans ses draps à présent ! Héhé, c'est la victoire du blond sur le brun ! En cela, je serai toujours meilleur que lui. Notre Sauveur ne manipule pas, il faut bien que je m'en charge, ce ne serait pas marrant sinon… Mais bon, e contrepartie, j'ai le droit à de drôles de scènes, lorsqu'il croit je que dors… Môsieur à des envies insatisfaites, alors Môsieur, le soir dans son lit, se masturbe plutôt bruyamment !

C'est d'ailleurs cette activité là qui m'a permit de déceler son manque de relations… Un homme normal et parfaitement accomplit ne le ferait pas en murmurant le nom de son pire ennemi… Oui, moi aussi, j'en suis encore tout émoustillé, et à ce jeux là, Potter a gagné le droit que je vienne m'allonger sur son ventre à présent, pour veiller à ce qu'il ne recommence plus. Sait-on jamais, je serais bien capable de lui sauter dessus s'il recommence, je suis un noble, certes, mais un homme avant tout ! Au début, il a parût surpris, mais il n'a pas bronché. Je crois qu'il commence à apprécier ma présence… Tant mieux, car moi aussi.

Car hormis le fait qu'il soit beau à s'en damner et de proportions relativement intéressantes (Non, non, je n'ai pas regardé, je le jure… ), notre Sauveur national est plutôt gentil… Ses caresses sont agréables, et il est de compagnie tranquille… Au moins, je n'ai pas à subir de sarcasmes continus sur ce que je suis. C'est plutôt sympa, avec lui, j'aime assez les moments que nous passons, allongés tous deux sur son canapé brun, à regarder la télévision. (Je suis devenu accro aux informations, c'est tout simplement jouissif de voir le bonheur de Mrs Martin face au retour de son chat égaré…)

Un soir cependant, occupés tous deux à nous caresser l'un l'autre, moi avec ma queue, nous entendons sa sonnette d'entrée retentir, plutôt bruyamment d'ailleurs. Nous bondissons tous deux, Harry supposant que ce fut moi, et moi curieux de voir quel visiteur pouvait donc venir sonner chez Potter.

Mais en ouvrant la porte, je crois bien qu'il fut déçu… Moi pas.

Car devant nous, droit comme un I, se tenait Blaise Zabini, mon ancien ami, a qui j'ai tourné le dos dès la fin de la guerre… Toujours en vie lui ? Il semble assez mécontent, et je ne tarde pas à savoir pourquoi car il se précipite à l'intérieur de la maison, bousculant Potter et manquant de me marcher dessus.

« -Bon sang, Harry ! J'exige des explications ! Me laisser comme ça ! C'est quoi ce message que tu m'as envoyé ?!

-Blaise…

-Oh non Harry, quand tu emploies ce ton là, je sais que tu vas éluder mes questions. Tu sais que je suis en droit de venir quémander cela, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de poser tes jolies fesses sur ton canapé et de m'expliquer pourquoi tu me largues ! »

OMG ! Moi, je dis, je veux savoir tout ce qui se passe. Blaise, je t'aime, tu peux pas savoir à quel point, tu dis exactement ce que je cherche à savoir ! Harry semble déstabilisé, mais obtempère plutôt facilement, et va s'asseoir dans le salon, aussitôt suivit par Blaise et moi même.

Je vais directement m'allonger sur mon « maître », sous le regard surpris de Blaise, qui me regarde d'un air amusé, avant de reposer sa question.

« -Alors, cher Harry, pourquoi ne veux-tu plus de moi ? »

Oui, Harry, pourquoi as tu eu cette révélation, cette subite prise de conscience ? Peut être est-ce ma présence, qui aura eu cet effet bénéfique ?

« -Je… Blaise, je croyais qu'on avait convenu qu'il n'y aurait rien d'autre que du sexe entre nous ?

-Oui, et c'est encore valable ! Mais moi, je croyais que c'était en attendant ton Draco d'amour ! Et à ce que je vois, il n'est pas là, il n'y a qu'un drôle de chat maigrichon qui te tienne compagnie !

-Il va venir… C'est pour ça. »

Je dresse les oreilles. Tiens, tiens, mais leur discussion me semble soudainement bien intéressante. Ainsi donc Potter serait totalement in love avec moi ? Ma foi, je ne suis pas mécontent, mais quand même…

« -Harry, tu sais comme moi qu'il a disparu… Nous sommes tous à ses trousses, et avons eu ordre de le tuer dès que nous le verrons…

-Je sais, oui… Mais il va venir.. Je le sais, je le sens. »

Blaise me fixe maintenant d'un drôle d'air, songeur. Il n'a pas tellement entendu la réponse de Potter, et semble réfléchir sur mon cas. Puis son regard s'illumine, et il sourit d'un air malicieux… Pourquoi est ce que soudainement, j'ai la très vague impression qu'il se souvient de notre discussion en septième année où je lui avais avoué être animagus félin ? Je m'en veux là…

Mais mon génialissime ancien ami ne me trahit pas, et se contente de me jeter un regard amusé… Je l'aime, c'est définitif… Même si c'est pas dans le véritable sens où on l'entend, je l'estime beaucoup… Peut être que je devrais lui parler, lui demander des nouvelles ? mais ce serait ruiner ma couverture alors tant pis… Je lui parlerai plus tard.

Je me lève doucement, m'étire, et descend des genoux de Harry, qui continue ses explications sur la visite de nos futurs enfants, qui nous avaient en quelque sorte fait une prédiction, ainsi qu'une mission. J'étais à la fois satisfait et jaloux. Blaise était sortit avec Harry, ils ont cassés. Harry est bien homosexuel, de ce côté là, je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire, il est libre et en plus, il semble dingue de moi… Il y a de quoi rendre un chat heureux, par Merlin !

Je sors de la pièce, j'ai la sensation que rien de véritablement intéressant ne sera dit après… j'aurais peut être dû rester d'ailleurs, car alors que je partais, je ne vis pas Blaise se pencher à l'oreille de mon brun favori pour lui murmurer quelque chose, qui ne sembla pas tellement faire plaisir à celui ci…

Je monte tranquillement à l'étage, persuadé d'avoir au moins quelques temps de libre devant moi, où je serai certain de ne pas être dérangé. Depuis quelques jours déjà, je cherche l'occasion pour aller enfin visiter la pensine, pour voir enfin ce que ces maudits gamins ont pu bien montrer à Harry pour qu'il croie aussi facilement à leur histoire… Moi même j'ai du mal à adhérer à ce futur, notamment la partie où je suis emprisonné et prêt à mourir… En bas, la discussion continue, tente de s'orienter vers des sujets de plus en plus normaux, et je suis satisfait.

Blaise, inconscient ou non, tu m'offres la chance de voir enfin ce qui m'ennuie depuis maintes journées, à savoir, les souvenirs de Potter vieillard ( J'y pense, je n'ai même pas demandé quel âge j'aurai quand je me ferai attraper… Non, de toute manière, cela ne se produira pas…). Félinement et gracieusement, comme à mon habitude, je me glisse dans le bureau de Harry, où je trouve sans problème sa pensine ( Mon brun n'a jamais soupçonné quoi que ce soit quand je visitais son bureau alors qu'il était là, merci à la curiosité naturelle des chats !)… Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer que le souvenir en question est bien là, de là où je me tiens, je vois quelques filaments argentés virevolter dans l'espèce de liquide brumeux… Je regarde une nouvelle fois autour de moi, et tend l'oreille, les conversations banales continuent, aucun soucis…

La voie est libre, je plonge le museau dans les souvenirs de Harry, qu'il soit vieux ou actuel…

Et le spectacle que je vois instantanément devant moi me donne l'impression d'avoir eut une douche gelée. Nous sommes dans une prison. Azkaban. J'ignorais qu'elle était toujours debout, mais apparemment, dans le futur, c'est toujours le cas. Et ses occupants sont toujours aussi mal traités. Assit sur un vieux matelas inconfortable, recroquevillé sur lui même, mon propre double d'une quinzaine d'années de plus que moi, fixait d'un œil morne son visiteur.

Je me tournais vers ledit visiteur, et reconnut sans surprise Harry, plus âgé, plus mûr, et semblant aussi puissant que faible en cet instant. Il vient de rentrer dans la cellule, et ses lèvres habituellement pulpeuses sont si serrées qu'elles en deviennent presque blanche. Il a mal de voir mon double dans cet état là. Il sait que quelque chose va se passer… Et il ne peut rien faire… J'en ai presque le cœur serré, à nous voir si pitoyable, comme un vieux couple dans un feuilleton moldu du dimanche midi…

Harry ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes, allant seulement s'asseoir près de son amant, l'évitant soigneusement du regard, comme pour ne pas affronter l'odieuse vérité en face. Et ce dernier relève progressivement la tête, et je reconnais bien là mon expression que jadis j'utilisais seulement en dernier rempart, comme une ultime fierté…

« Je t'avais dis de ne pas venir… Je refuse que tu me voies dans cet état.

-Draco…J'ai dû expliquer aux enfants ce qui se passait réellement…

-QUOI ?? »

Mon double écarquille soudainement les yeux, son masque de fierté tombe et je ressens soudainement tout l'amour qu'il –que je- peut avoir pour ses –mes ?- enfants…

« Il savent ? reprend-il, d'une voix hachée.

-Oui, ils se posaient trop de questions… Draco, je ne veux pas que tu meures !! »

Et Harry se pencha soudainement sur le corps blond pour le serrer avec vigueur contre lui, lui prouvant ainsi par cet ultime geste tout son attachement et sa tristesse… Je suis ébranlé et me sens mal à l'aise, finalement, le futur me semble bien sombre… Le Draco du futur répond tranquillement à l'étreinte, le regard de nouveau obscurcit.

« Moi non plus, je ne veux pas mourir… Mais ils m'ont retrouvé, on savait ce qui se passerait, Harry… Ce n'était qu'une épée de Damoclès qui était suspendue au dessus de nos têtes…

-Draco !! Je t'en supplies, ne parles pas ainsi ! Ce n'est pas terminé ! Bats toi !!

-Me battre ? Harry, je suis en prison, je meurs demain… Pourquoi me battre, désormais, cela ne sert plus à rien… »

Je ne me reconnais pas, là. Comment puis je abandonner donc une telle situation ? Harry est près de moi, il tente de m'encourager, de me soutenir, et moi, la seule chose que je trouve à faire, c'est relater froidement les faits ? Non, un Malfoy n'agit pas ainsi, un homme amoureux non plus, et un innocent encore moins ! Si j'ai fuis, c'était bien pour ne pas être attrapé ! Pas pour voir un tel… Lambeau d'être humain !

« Draco… Je t'en pries.. Je veux t'aider, je veux te sauver… Y a-t-il seulement un moyen ?

-Il y en aurait un, oui… Mais…

-Quoi ?! Il y en a un ? Je veux savoir lequel !!

-Envoyer un message à ton passé, à une époque où nous ne sommes pas encore ensemble, où il peut encore intervenir… »

Et je n'ai pas le temps de voir plus, car soudainement je me sens happé en arrière, et retrouve tout aussi brusquement le sol de la réalité…

Immédiatement, je bondis, retrouvant avec surprise mes jambes et mon corps ! Mince, zut, diantre, bigre, par Merlin, j'ai repris mon apparence ! Immédiatement, je me retransforme, me maudissant moi même d'avoir oublié cette particularité de la pensine. On perd contact avec l'extérieur, et par conséquent, je n'ai pas pu contrôler mon apparence !

Un regard autour de moi me rassure cependant, une fois que je suis redevenu félin. Personne ne s'est aperçu de rien, une chance ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si Harry était entré dans cette pièce pendant que je fouinais dans notre futur commun !

D'ailleurs, ce futur là ne me semble soudainement plus très réjouissant… Mince, j'ai fortement intérêt à ne jamais me laisser attraper !

Les voix dans le salon, en bas, se font crescendo, et je dresse les oreilles. Blaise apparemment est en train d'hurler quelque chose comme « Harry, franchement, il ne reviendra jamais, ouvre les yeux… » ou encore « Tu crois vraiment que continuer à espérer va te garder en vie ? Non mais regarde toi ! »… Qu'il est bruyant ! Harry tente de lui répondre, mais je ne comprend pas ce qu'il dit, alors, tout aussi félinement qu'en entrant, je ressors et redescend les escaliers de bois, en direction de leur altercation.

A mon approche, Blaise se tait soudainement, et me regarde d'un air mauvais.

« Et voilà le sac à puce qui vient compléter le tableau… Harry, tu es définitivement devenu pitoyable… J'ai honte pour… »

Mais il n'eut pas plus le temps d'en rajouter, car mon Survivant avait soudainement bondit de son fauteuil où il était précédemment assit, et avait envoyé une gifle magistrale à son vis à vis, qui, de surprise ou de douleur, tituba, fixant Harry d'un air effaré, une main sur sa joue.

« Dégage, Zabini, tu es allé trop loin. »

Sa voix est calme. Dangereusement calme mais toute sa magie crépite autour de lui, et je frémis en voyant non loin de moi un vase se briser par la seule force de sa pensée. Il n'a pas quitté Zabini des yeux, si bien que celui ci ne peut qu'abdiquer devant sa suprématie, et amorcer un mouvement pour s'en aller.

Mais à peine est-il sortit de la pièce, que je l'entend proférer, à mi voix, mais de façon suffisamment claire pour que tout le monde l'entende :

« Je reviendrai Harry. Crois moi, ce n'est pas terminé »

Et il claque brusquement la porte derrière lui, nous laissant de nouveau seuls, Harry et moi. Je lève la tête vers lui, oreilles pointées, interrogatif quant à sa santé. Il a les poings serrés et semble fortement se retenir de frapper quelqu'un. Et son regard est sombre, si sombre qu'il en est presque noir ! Je décide d'intervenir, Potter a besoin d'un petit remontant, foi de Malfoy !

Je m'avance donc vers lui, allant ronronner fortement près de ses pieds, et me frottant sans aucune honte à ses mollets, comme le ferait le plus humble des chats. Mais bon, un Malfoy sait tout faire, même jouer la normalité, si tant est qu'il le fasse avec classe, alors je garde la tête haute, le fixant avec toute la hauteur possible de mes trente centimètres au garrot. Il penche alors la tête vers moi, surpris de ce geste impromptu, et sourit soudainement en voyant son air royal.

« Toi alors… »

Il s'accroupit et vient me prendre dans ses bras, à la façon d'un bébé. Je suis donc vulgairement retourné, les pattes en l'air, et le ventre à découvert. Oh Merlin, ceci est un attentat à la pudeur !! je tente de me débattre, non Potter, tu ne vas pas me mater ainsi, je suis un chat, un chaaaat !!

Ohhhhh… Rrrrrrrr….Oulah, c'était quoi cette caresse ? Oulah, c'st bon là ! Oui, juste sous le cou…. Ouuuh, je savais pas que c'était une zone érogène chez les chats, je suis totalement apaisé, en moins d'une seconde… Huuumm, oui, derrière les oreilles… Oui, oui, je ronronne, et arrête de sourire Potter, c'est pas ta faute, c'est juste que… Ouuh, oui, juste là, mmmmh, et voilà les gratouilles !

Non, non, ne t'arrête pas !! Je rouvre brusquement les yeux, alors que Harry est tout simplement hilare en voyant ma mine déconfite.

« Eh Dray, môsieur chat aurait-il eut un moment de faiblesse ? »

Moment de faiblesse, mon œil ! C'est purement, et totalement stratégi… Ouuuh, oui, recommence !! J'adooore ses caresses !!

Bon, je… Ouiii, juste là ! Je vais vous laisser, je vais apprécier tranquillement mes câlins… Oulalah, j'ai jamais autant aimé les préliminaires ! Si je pouvais, je me transformerais illico… Ouhh, non, vaut mieux pas… Mmmmhhh

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quelques jours encore ont passé depuis cet « incident », et le cours normal de la vie a reprit. A savoir que Potter est toujours égal à lui même, il ne sort pas, et cette monotonie d'ermite commence joyeusement à me taper sur les nerfs.

D'ailleurs, son bacon aussi m'énerve ! En fait, tout m'énerve, et je sais pas pourquoi ! Les hormones, ou un truc du genre sans doute, mais bon, je vous donne un très bon exemple de causes de mon énervement.

Je suis tranquillement, paisiblement en train de dormir, pelotonné contre son oreiller, et accessoirement contre sa tête, alors que môsieur lit un roman à l'eau de rose. Et Môsieur trouve des plus hilarant de ne cesser de m'importuner avec sa main, qui me caresse, me gratouille alors que ce que je veux, c'est la paix ! Alors je feule, silencieusement d'abord, puis avec plus de force, mais il ne comprend toujours pas… Et le pire, c'est qu'il continue à lire ! Parce que Môsieur est plus intéressé par ses écrits que par ma royale personne !

Tiens, j'aimerais bien le griffer moi… S'il recommence encore à agir, je le griffe, promis !

J'ouvre un œil, voyant sa main se rapprocher une nouvelle fois de mon pelage, et bande silencieusement mes muscles. Oui, je vais le griffer, je vais planter mes « ongles » dans sa chair pâle, et comme ça, il va savoir qu'on embête pas un chat, et surtout moi !

Enfin, il pose sa main sur son pelage et entreprend une nouvelle caresse. Sauf que cette fois ci, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de la retirer, je lui bondis immédiatement dessus, lui saisissant à deux pattes le bras droit, et entreprenant rapidement de le lui lacérer.

Et si au début, je parviens à peine à lui égratigner la peau, au bout du troisième coup, je vois avec surprise une fine perle rouge suinter de sa peau…. Et immédiatement, je bondis en arrière, soudainement apeuré par la vue de ce liquide sanguin !!

Merlin, j'ai oublié que je ne peux pas supporter la vue de l'hémoglobine !

Je recule, tremblant de tout mes membres, la queue rentrée entre les jambes, les oreilles plaquées sur le crâne, et les yeux fixant avec crainte la goutte de sang glisser sur sa peau hâlée, pour aller se perdre dans les draps blanc. Je lève alors seulement les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Potter. Et si au début, il avait été énervé par mon geste, en tout cas, il ne m'en montre rien, et maintenant, à ma vue plus que pitoyable, Potter, une nouvelle fois, se marre ouvertement…

Alors moi, je le clame ouvertement, sois je suis réellement pitoyable dans ma tenue, soit Potter est complètement débile !!

* * *

**_Alors, qu'en pensez vous ?_**

**_J'ignore quand j'aurais écris la suite, j'espère assez rapidement, tout dépendra de ma motivation… Donc, si vous voulez la suite, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions. J'aime les reviews longues qui décrivent ce que vous pensez réellement, je prend un véritable plaisir à les lire, et parfois même, vous me donnez des idées !_**

**_N'hésitez surtout pas, un auteur ici se paye en review et en zieutages, alors, à vos claviers_**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Avril 2008_**


	4. Comprenez Bien

**_Nouveau chapitre de la meilleure des cachettes. Le rythme de publication devrait s'accélérer maintenant que j'ai finis mes autres fics (Petite pub pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas, vous devriez les lire, je vous assure qu'elles ne sont pas aussi nulles qu'elles en ont l'air.. Enfin, j'espère lol)_**

**_Bon, eh bien, notre félin favori a encore quelques beaux jours devant lui… Souhaitons lui bonne chance, pour qu'il puisse échapper aux Aurors qui le poursuivent, et se cacher habilement près de Potter…_**

**_Et comme d'habitude, Enjoy !_**

**_Attention, présence d'un lemon (plutôt lime je dirais, enfin, un truc citronné) dans ce chapitre, avis aux homophobes qui me supportaient jusqu'à présent !_**

**_« Lorsque l'on voit le soleil avec beaucoup d'obscurité, il est souvent conseillé de retirer ses lunettes de soleil »_**

* * *

Je vais le tuer, non, mais je vais définitivement le tuer.

Ce mec est incroyable, à un tel point que je crois que sa vie est sérieusement mise en danger. J'imagine même très bien comment je pourrais en finir avec lui. Evidemment, comme ma forme féline ne m'aiderait en aucun cas, je choisirais, avec ma suprême intelligence, l'incroyable idée de me retransformer, et d'apparaître face à lui sous toute ma puissance et ma beauté.

Note : Penser à trouver un sortilège pour que j'apparaisse habillé, parce que pour le moment, non seulement mon félin n'est pas une panthère, mais en plus, je n'arrive pas à revenir sous ma forme initiale avec vêtement, ce qui, reconnaissez le, serait gênant pour un meurtre. Surtout si ladite victime est sexy à souhait.

Je serais donc face à lui, moi puissant, et lui faible, parce que bien entendu, j'aurais soigneusement choisit un moment de faiblesse de sa part. je m'approcherais alors de lui, sûr de moi, lui tremblant comme une feuille et me suppliant, et alors… Humm, que pourrais je faire alors… Torture par les sortilèges ? Viol ? Poison ? Ou pire encore, que sais je ! Mes idées divergent à ce moment là, je suppose qu'après, mes fantasmes sont trop irréels pour que même mon imagination développée ne puisse se les figurer.

Parce que déjà, j'imagine mal me supplier. Au mieux, si je me transforme face à lui, il éclatera de rire en songeant à ma pauvre fierté que j'ai bien mit à mal depuis mon séjour chez lui… Et au pire, il criera de détresse, avant de me jeter un sortilège impardonnable. Bien entendu, j'exclus volontairement la possibilité forte probable qu'il se jette sur moi, et ne me couvre de baiser, non pas que les scènes de ce genre me gênent, mais vous comprenez bien que si je me met à avoir ce genre de pensées sous forme féline, j'aurais bien du mal à partir à la salle de bain me masturber avec mes jolies pattes poilues.

Oui, la vie féline n'est pas pratique, sur certains points, je n'ose même pas imaginer comment les chats homosexuels survivent… Y a-t-il de la discrimination, chez eux aussi ? J'en ai jamais entendu parler… Ou alors, sont-ils tellement bêtes (Les chats normaux, pas moi, je précise), que l'homosexualité n'existe même pas ? dans ce cas là, je dois être unique… Et je vous avoue que cette pensée ne m'importune pas le moins du monde !

Enfin bon, pour le moment, je vous explique la raison de mon nouveau grief (Oui je sais, il y en a beaucoup) envers Potter… Cet imbécile (Bien foutu, mais imbécile quand même), a gentiment émit la probable et hypothétique proposition non obligatoire que dans un cas fortuit ou ma personne viendrait peut être frapper à sa porte sans aucune défense imaginée, notre cher ami serait là à le recevoir, avec des défenses magiques toutes prêtes, de façon à ce que personne en dehors de mon autre moi même (Comprenez : moi) ne puisse par la suite passer cette porte.

Oui je sais, c'est compliqué à comprendre pour vos pauvres cerveaux endoloris… Je n'ose même pas imaginer comment la vie peut être difficile quand on est bête… Oh, excusez moi, vous ne devez même pas vous en rendre compte, après tout, ne dit-on pas que les ignorants et les imbéciles sont heureux car inconscient … Vraiment, je vous envie, parfois… Non sérieusement, jamais, je suis content de ma propre supériorité sur votre personne, même si pour le moment, je ne fais pas très peur, avec mes cinquante centimètres de hauteur (Environ)…

Enfin bref, tout ça pour vous dire que mon ami Potter a prévu de bien me protéger quand j'arriverai… Sauf que je suis déjà là, mais ça, il ne le sait pas, héhé !

Pour le moment, il est dans son bureau, il pianote sur son drôle de machin (Ne riez pas, il n'a jamais cru intelligent d'expliquer tous ses appareils et leur utilité à son chat ! Vous même, vous avez été expliquer patiemment à votre animal de compagnie que chaque fois qu'ils sortaient d'une pièce, il devaient éteindre la lumière derrière eux, pour que plus tard, la planète s'en souvienne ?). Donc bon, il écrit, apparemment, c'est un roman, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit lorsque j'ai joyeusement agité ma queue sous son nez dans le but de l'entendre dire :

« Laisse moi, Dray, je termine mon roman ! »

Comme quoi, même en félin, je suis suffisamment intelligent pour trouver quelques réponses à mes questions. Donc Potter s'est mit en tête de devenir écrivain pour Moldus (Parce que son histoire ne comporte pas la moindre allusion au monde sorcier, c'est pour dire !), et apparemment, ça le fascine, et c'est pour cela qu'il ne sort plus du tout ! Ce qui m'a d'ailleurs étonné, c'est que je n'ai pas encore vu la belette ou Granger débarquer… En fait, hormis Blaise, personne n'est venu l'enquiquiner.

Il semble de plus en plus déprimé, d'ailleurs, le Potter. Chaque matin, je le vois regarder le calendrier, et soupirer vigoureusement. Moi, personnellement, même si j'ai vaguement compris qu'il est triste à l'approche de Noël, je ne vois pas pourquoi il en fait tout un plat… Ce n'est que dans deux jours, peut être qu'il espérait le passer avec moi… Enfin, avec le « grand » moi… Raté, il devra se contenter de la version poils et griffes.

Je déambule dans la maison, avec mon allure nonchalante que je n'utilise plus que lorsque je sais qu'il ne regarde pas, sous peine de le voir encore rire à gorge déployée… Ce ne sont plus que ses seuls mots de « gaieté », mais moi, je les trouve cruels, alors je me cache pour ne plus qu'il rie de moi… Tiens, la salle de bain me semble toute appropriée, j'aimerais bien voir un truc sur mon moi d'1m80…

Je referme délicatement la porte derrière moi, jetant un coup d'œil par la même occasion vers l'entrebâillement. Bon, je dispose de quelques minutes de tranquillité, aucun problème de ce côté là. Une seconde plus tard, je me retrouve sous ma forme humaine, nu et à quatre pattes.

Note : Quand je me retransformerai (Futur ou conditionnel, quel temps utiliser ? Quelle probabilité ais-je que cet événement arrive ? Pas grand chose, je le reconnais… Mais soyons optimiste), il faudra aussi que je revienne debout… La position soumise n'est pas la meilleure pour effrayer quelqu'un, et là, je courre le risque qu'il crie « Trop mignooooon » ! Et plus si affinités…

Je me relève, avec ma grâce habituelle, et tourne la tête vers le grand miroir mural… Et la…

Horreur !! Abomination !! C'est horrible, immonde, incroyable, inimaginable, atroce !! La pire des tortures mise en image !!

J'ai pris du poids !! Au secours !! Mon allure autrefois très élancée (Comprenez : rachitique), est devenue toute boudinée (Comprenez : fine pour un homme… Bref, normal)… Non, c'est impossible ! Je n'y crois pas ! Et pourtant la réalité est face à moi ! On ne voit même plus mes côtes ! Oh Merlin, c'est pas possible… Je suis atterré là… Potter m'a fait prendre du poids… Je vais définitivement le tuer.

Note : Ne pas trop patienter avant de le tuer, si j'apparais avec un bourrelet, cela ne fera pas non plus très sérieux.

Je reprend ma forme féline, encore choqué par ce que je viens de voir… Mince alors, les pâtées pour chats qui ne font pas d'exercice sont si caloriques que ça ? J'ai même pas pensé à regarder… Olalah, pfff, c'est vraiment désagréable de ne pas sentir ses os… J'ai l'impression d 'avoir de la chair, c'est purement déstabilisant !

Je sors de la salle de bain, après m'être assuré une nouvelle fois que personne réellement ne m'observait, et redescend voir Potter. Ah, en parlant de lui, je suis dans l'obligation morale de revenir sur mes paroles d'avant…

Oui, vous souvenez vous, j'étais, en quelque sorte… Homo-Pottero-phobe… Beeen, en fait, je crois avoir changé… Non, n'allez pas conclure que je suis amoureux de Potter, mais disons… Son corps n'est plus aussi repoussant, voilà ! (Comprenez : Ses muscles sont un attentat à toute décence, un appel à l'érotisme le plus total, etc.…).

Note : Vraiment, ne pas tarder pour le tuer, je risque de changer d'avis !

Bon, sur ces mots ô combien dévalorisant pour ma fierté personnelle, je vais me faire un peu caresser, j'ai besoin d 'un petit remontant, et je crois que je bouderai les prochains repas, alors je veux des encouragements charnels.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Noël, c'est demain, et Potter est définitivement déprimé. Ce matin, déjà, quand il s'est enfermé dans son bureau, j'aurais dû m'apercevoir qu'il n'écrivait pas comme d'habitude sur son machin électronique, mais qu'il consultait plus d'étranges images qui défilaient sur l'écran sans que j'y comprenne quoi que ce soit (Non mais, elles étaient immobiles, les images !), puis après, ce midi, il s'est « offert » un petit verre de vin, cet après midi, il l'a passé avec moi, tous deux allongés (Voire même affalés) sur le canapé devant des émissions toutes aussi navrantes qu'abrutissantes (Non, Pamela ne finira pas avec toi, Brandon, regarde plutôt Julia, elle est plus intelligente)… Bref, une journée des moins intéressantes pendant laquelle j'ai eu tout mon lot de caresses, et d'attentions.

Mais je crois bien que Potter se sent seul… Tout au long de la journée, il n'a pas cessé de boire… Certes à petites doses, mais maintenant, il est sept heures du soir, et mon cher ami, est complètement bourré et s'est mit en tête de chercher Draco Malfoy (Comprenez : Moi), sous les coussins du salon…

« Naaan, mais t'es oùùù, Dracoooo ?? Chui sûr que tu te cache lààà ! Ah nan tiens ! Ah bah alors t 'as bougé ! Eh, dégage, le chat, Draco doit se cacher derrière toi !! »

Ouais, c'est ça, « dégage » toi même. Je couche les oreilles en lui envoyant mon regard le plus menaçant, mais il n'en a cure, et continue de chercher… Il est vraiment cuit, si vous voulez mon avis, il ne se souviendra même pas de la soirée… Et le pire, c'est qu'entre deux coussins, il continue de boire ! Et là, c'est pas du Jus d'Orange qu'il y a dans son verre, à l'odeur !

Je suis à présent totalement sûr qu'il ne se souviendra pas de notre soirée… Je regarde l'heure, j'ai bien envie de lui faire un petit cadeau de Noël à ma façon, mais bon, premièrement, je n'ai pas d'idée, et deuxièmement, il n'est pas encore l'heure…Allez, promis, à neuf heures, je fais quelque chose !

Sept heures trente, il cherche sur les lampadaires à présent. Toujours pas d'idée.

Huit heures. Non mais, il s'imagine que Draco (Moi) s'est caché dans son reflet ou quoi ? J'aurais bien une proposition de cadeau, mais c'est risqué…

Huit heures trente. Je pensais pas qu'il sortirait une loupe… L'idée m'intéresse de plus en plus, et comme je n'en ai pas d'autre.

Neuf heure, il s'est résigné à m'appeler, abrutit sur le canapé. Mon idée peut être mise à l'œuvre.

Je le laisse s'affaler de tout son long sur le divan, et bondis sur son ventre avec grâce. Il n'a pour réponse qu'un soupir résigné, et je vois une lueur de tristesse dans son regard. J'esquisse un sourire (Pour autant que ce soir possible pour un chat), et me tiens fièrement sur son ventre.

Puis soudainement, à la suite de mon vœu mental, je me retransforme, et prend forme humaine face à lui… Ou plutôt, en une seconde, je me retrouvais nu, à califourchon sur ses hanches, les cheveux plus longs que d'ordinaire, et un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

« Joyeux Noël Harry. »

Je le vois soudainement écarquiller les yeux. Il ne croit pas ce qu'il voit, et je le vois murmurer mon prénom. Je hoche alors la tête, et me penche vers lui pour lui ravir un chaste baiser, tout en lui recommandant, à voix basse moi aussi.

« Ne bouge pas, futur mari, je m'occupe de tout… »

Eh, quel est l'imbécile d'entre vous qui crie que je vais profiter de lui ?! Non, môsieur, moi, je m'occupe de lui, et bien même ! J'ai seulement remarqué par le plus pur des hasard qu'il avait, comme moi, une belle érection au contact de nos deux corps, et qu'en cette nuit magique, je pouvais bien m'amuser un peu, et lui faire plaisir par la même occasion… Ce n'est qu'un simple échange de bon procédés ! De plus, il ne se souviendra de rien demain !

Je murmure un sort du bout des lèvres, qui a pour effet de faire disparaître l'intégrale de ses vêtements en une secondes. Nous nous retrouvons donc à égalité, lui trop soufflé pour bouger, et moi heureux comme jamais.

Note : Faire l'amour et saouler Potter avant de le tuer, il est vraiment trop sexy ainsi !

Je me penche une nouvelle fois vers lui, lui entrouvre la bouche des doigts, et plonge ma langue gourmande dans son antre chaude… Nos lèvres se rencontrent, et commence un baiser d'une profondeur et d'une tendresse incroyable.. Moi qui le voulais fougueux, c'est raté… On le dirait presque amoureux, mais c'est impossible, n'est ce pas ?

Pendant ce temps, mes hanches et mes mains s'activent à le rendre encore plus vigoureux. J'apprend les courbes de son corps avec volupté, frôle de mes fesses son membre parfaitement réveillé maintenant, et je le sens ne devenir plus que gémissement. Il se laisse parfaitement faire entre mes doigts, et je dispose d'une impression de puissance parfaitement grisante. Je pourrais lui faire n'importe quoi, il ne dirait rien… Et étrangement, cette perspective me donne envie d'être tendre avec lui, de ne pas lui faire de mal…

Note : Finalement, ne pas le saouler et/ou lui faire l'amour, je risquerais de ne pas le tuer.

Mes baisers quittent peu à peu ses lèvres, et descendent progressivement vers son ventre, que je m' empresse de redécouvrir de la pointe de la langue. J'aime son odeur, elle me transporte… Est ce normal ? J'espère que oui, cela m'effraierait trop sinon… Puis je continue ma progression tortueuse jusqu'à l'objet de mes désirs…

Il se tend immédiatement, comprenant l'importance du moment, alors que je souffle sur sa virilité gonflée à bloc. Mon regard croise le sien, et une fois de plus, ses lèvres murmurent mon prénom, ainsi qu'une étrange suite de mots que je ne comprend pas…

« Draco… Je t'aime… »

Je ne les comprend pas, n'est ce pas, Je comprend pas, pas de soucis, n'est ce pas ? Et non, je ne demande pas votre avis…Laissez moi faire ma fellation tranquille !

Je taquine le gland de son sexe avec un sourire amusé, le visage relevé vers lui avec une expression gourmande. Ses orbes vertes émeraudes s'assombrissent considérablement tandis qu'il ne peut retenir un gémissement de pus plaisir en sentant soudainement mes lèvres entourer son pénis pour entamer quelques mouvements de vas et viens plus qu'aguicheurs.

Je poursuis mon traitement pendant un certain temps, variant les rythmes, enserrant plus ou moins mes lèvres autour de lui, sans jamais le quitter des yeux, surveillant la moindre de ses réactions, buvant ses plus faibles paroles, et refusant toujours d'en comprendre certaines. Puis soudainement, je le sens se tendre, au bord de l'orgasme… Et je ne bouge pas, continuant ma torture, jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère dans ma bouche, avec un râle de plaisir.

J'avale le tout, sans la moindre honte ou le plus infime dégoût, et remonte jusqu'à son visage où flotte encore cet air post orgasmique qui le rend si beau, et dépose un chaste baiser une fois encore sur ses lèvres charnues.

« Joyeux Noël encore… »

Je m'apprête à me retirer de lui, avant de soudainement hésiter. Son cou me paraît soudainement bien aguichant… Un nouveau sourire apparaît sur mon visage… Et si j'osais… Je lui jette un nouveau regard, et il me sourit doucement, de cet air qu'ont les personnes totalement bourrées…

Allez, osons.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Le lendemain matin, je suis dans la cuisine, tentant, par mes propres moyens, de me trouver à manger quand soudainement un grand cri se fait entendre du salon. Harry, sans nul doute. Je ne bouge pas d'un pouce, dressant juste une oreille, et cette fois ci, comprenant très bien ses paroles.

« Putain, pourquoi je suis nu, moi ? Mais qu'est… Ouulaaah, ma tête ! Putain trop buuu ! Naaan, pourquoi chui nu, qu'est ce que j'ai foutu hier soir ? »

Il se lève à la hâte, titubant, et moi, passant juste un œil intéressé à l'entrée de la pièce, ai tout le loisir de reluquer ses formes plus que sexy de derrière… Mmmh, quelles fesses, ma foi, c'est un véritable plaisir ! Il se dirige vers la salle de bain, et disparaît… J'ai le temps de dire « Chat » qu'un nouveau cri se fait entendre, cette fois ci en rapport avec le cadeau que je lui ai laissé.

« POUQUOI DE PUTAIN DE MERDE J'AI UN SUCON DANS LE COU MOI ?? »

Oui, Potter a toujours été un poète qui s'ignore… Mes pauvres oreilles souffrent le martyr, j'en ai pleinement conscience, mais paradoxalement, je suis très heureux de lui avoir laissé ce petit cadeau. Au moins, comme ça, il va se triturer l'esprit pendant quelques jours, et cela lui évitera de déprimer ! Ne suis je pas génial ?

Je monte à sa suite jusqu'à la salle d'eau, avide de nouvelles informations sur la morphologie généreuse de mon éphèbe favori. Puis soudainement, alors que je m'apprête à pénétrer l'antre de sieur Potter, je le vois ressortir, furibond, et son regard se pose immédiatement sur moi, profond comme deux lagons.

« Toi… Toi tu dois savoir qui m'a fait cela… »

Oui, je le sais parfaitement, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire ! Je suis certes dans une apparence peu soyeuse, mais je ne suis pas pour autant suicidaire, désolé pour toi chéri ! Je ne bouge cependant pas, faisant de tout mon possible pour avoir l'air le plus innocent possible quand je le regarde dans les yeux.

Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à mon niveau, et ses pupilles se dilatent. Merde, je comprend ce qu'il veut faire ! Legimmencie ! Instinctivement, je bloque mon esprit, avant de me rendre compte que cela ne servira à rien, je suis sensé être un chat, et un chat qui maîtrise l'occlumencie, c'est aussi courant qu'un félin homosexuel… En bref, il faut que je lui montre quelque chose de la scène… Vite, vite, une idée…

Humm, a la rigueur, je peux me représenter, moi, sous ma forme humaine, lui faisant un tel traitement… Merlin, je le sens tenter de percer mon esprit, je ne peux pas lui opposer la moindre résistance, il se douterait de quelque chose ! Je suis contraint par la vitesse de choisir pour image mentale celle de l'autre moi même, procurant un plaisir certain à Potter.

Immédiatement, le réel Harry pâlit, et se retire de mon esprit, m'interrogeant du regard.

« Oh Putain ! »

Vocabulaire, Potter ! Dommage que je ne puisse pas, ou ne veuille pas, lui parler, parce que sinon, il en aurait eut, un sacré savon ! Mais bon, en tout cas, « Oui, comme tu dis, Potter, zut de zut, tu t'es fais sucé par Draco Malfoy, ton futur mari ».. Je ne vois pas tellement ce qu'il y a d'effrayant… A moins que…

« Il était là, hier ?? »

Ah… Mince… Pas pensé à ça moi… Ah… Bah, ouais, sans doute qu'il était là hier… Heureusement que je ne peux rien dire, sinon, je crois que j'aurais eu l'air fin, moi, avec mes explications qui tiennent à moitié debout… Je continue de fixer Harry du regard, mais il ne se préoccupe plus de moi, le regard vide, et l'expression encore effarée.

D'un commun accord avec moi même alors je décidais, à juste titre, de le mater ouvertement. Et, devinez où est partit se promener en toute innocence mon regard ? Ouii, là, juste au creux de l'aine, ou si peu à côté ! Et croyez moi, Potter est quand même bien pourvu… Surtout vu d'en bas, c'est très très intéressant ! Ah, et j'ai oublié de mentionner, il a un sacré début d'érection, je crois qu'il est en train de se remettre à fantasmer… Et dix contre un que c'est sur mon corps, je lui en ai donné un petit aperçu, il y a quelques minutes après tout.

Il reste encore quelques secondes immobiles, avant de s'apercevoir enfin de son état. Je le sens immédiatement se crisper, et je croirais presque entendre son esprit proférer « Direction salle de bain douche glacée », car l'instant d'après, il avait disparut, et avait soigneusement refermé la porte de la pièce derrière lui, me laissant seul en tête à tête avec un morceau de bois pas tellement bavard.

Ouais… Bon… Je crois que je vais retourner chercher à manger, à défaut de trouver autre chose…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Quand il ressort de la douche, et me rejoint dans la cuisine, décemment habillé (Pas que je regrette le nu, mais quand même, il y a un petit côté mystérieux, dans des vêtements). Aussitôt, il se met en tête de se préparer un petit déjeunez copieux, et je dois lui rappeler au moins trois fois mon existence pour qu'il se décide de me nourrir… Non, mais c'est pas que j'ai faim, mais vous remarquerez que hier soir, j'ai fais de l'exercice, et qu'à part de l'eau, en temps que chat, je suis totalement dépendant à Potter…

Une fois mon hideuse pâtée déposée face à moi (Le croiriez vous, j'ai finis par l'apprécié, après avoir compté qu'il y avait moins de calories que dans un steak ! Mais au juste, de combien de calories un chat a-t-il besoin dans sa journée ? Je vous le demande…) je m'empresse de la dévorer, ayant, aussi, par mégarde, perdu mon habitude aristocratique de manger avec classe… Quitte à être un chat errant, autant m'y habituer, et écoper des rires incessant de Potter, très peu pour moi…

De temps à autres, tout de même, je relève la tête vers lui, m'assurant qu'il va à peu près bien. Il a surtout l'air rêveur, mais je ne lui en tiens pas gré, je comprend parfaitement sa situation. Hier, il a manqué de coucher avec un mec, qui s'avère être son futur mari, officiellement disparu et en fuite, et a écopé d'un splendide suçon qui traîne sur sa clavicule comme un tournesol dans un champs de marguerites. Il y a de quoi être ébranlé, soyez en certains… Surtout que mon Harry n'est pas du genre à courir de bras en bras saoul à en vomir…

Attendez, j'ai bien dis « Mon Harry » ? Retirez immédiatement cette phrase de votre esprit, vous devez avoir mal entendu… Je voulais dire… Euh.. « Maudit 'Ry » Ouais, voilà, c'est ça… Vraiment pas de quoi fouetter un chat… Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous ne me croyez pas, là ?

Je termine de lécher consciencieusement mon assiette, avant que soudainement, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée ne me stoppe brusquement, me faisant dresser les oreilles. Tiens, un visiteur ? Le jour de Noël ? Sans doute Belette et Compagnie qui se décident à montrer le bout de leur museau… Quoique Harry n'a pas l'air d'attendre de la visite, à voir son air surpris.

Il fronce les sourcils, et se lève, incertain. Moi, je le suis, toujours curieux dans ce qui est un rapport à la vie de mon… Euh, de Potter… Je le suis donc, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, la queue haute, l'allure instinctivement reprise aristocratique. D'ailleurs, mon « maître » remarque ce soudain changement de comportement, et hausse un sourcil dubitatif. Ce qui a pour effet immédiat de baisser ma queue de quelques degrés… Bon, faudrait pas qu'il éclate de rire ici, son visiteur saurait qu'il a perdu l'esprit…

Il ouvre la porte, enfin, et je peux voir l'invité indésirable…

Ou peut être pas si indésirable que ça, finalement… J'écarquille les yeux, reconnaissant face à moi une silhouette blonde, indéniablement masculine, et aux allures de Prince pitoyable… Oui, vous l'aurez reconnu… Face à moi Draco Malfoy version féline, se tenait un autre Draco Malfoy, mais en version humaine, et avec un sourire piteux sur les lèvres.

« Potter, dit-il avec ma voix, tu veux bien me sauver la vie ? »

Note : Avant de tuer Potter, trouver qui c'est ce truc !

* * *

**_Voilà, à suivre !_**

**_Sadique un jour, sadique toujours !_**

**_Malfoy qui rend visite à Malfoy et Potter… Hum humm, vous avez sans doute deviné qu'il s'agit d'un imposteur, ou alors d'un Malfoy venu d'une autre époque… Hum humm, pour quelle solution penchez vous ? Je veux savoir votre avis !_**

**_Je vous ferai savoir si vous avez raison ou tort, comme ça, tout ceux qui posteront une review sauront un peu plus que les autres héhé (Mini chantage, moi ? Naaan, c'est Dray qui me l'a conseillé)_**

**_Donc je vous dis à la prochaine, en espérant avoir vite de vos nouvelles…_**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Avril 2008_**


	5. Le Faux Vrai

**_Enfin, vous allez l'avoir, votre réponse! Désolée pour le retard, j'étais en pleine période d'examens, promis, je tenterai de ne plus être aussi longue pour les suivants._**

**_Certains d'entre vous ont trouvé en partie ce qui allait se passer, mais personne n'a réellement deviné la suite des évènements... _**

**_A l'attention des lecteurs qui suivent "Regarde Ton Ame", je vous rassure, la suite arrive, il me reste juste quelques lignes à écrire, ça devrait se faire ce week end._**

**_Merci pour vos encouragements, continuez, je les suis avec grand plaisir, et ils illuminent ma journée!_**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

**_"Aimer est un verbe difficile à conjuger. Au passé il n'est pas simple, son présent n'est qu'indicatif, et son futur est conditionnel"_**

* * *

« Potter, dit-il avec ma voix, tu veux bien me sauver la vie ? »

Non mais, c'est quoi ce truc ? Comment ça, y a quelqu'un avec mon apparence qui se trimballe devant la maison ?! Eh nan, mais y a quelque chose qui va pas, c'est pas possible que ce machin là soit moi, vu que moi, je suis là ! Là, non, plus bas ! Oui, c'est ça, c'est moi, la chat gris aux yeux jaunes pas très sexy… Draco Malfoy, c'est pas cet énergumène là, c'est moi ! Je lève un regard scandalisé vers Potter, mais lui a l'air… Content de voir cet être là ?! Pas possible !

« Malfoy ? Quelle surprise ! Entre, je t'en pries »

Et Monsieur Potter en plus fait son fayot ! Non mais là, j'hallucine ! Il se trouve face à face avec le type qu'il est sensé attendre avec effusion, et tout ce qu'il trouve à dire c'est « Quelle surprise »… Je me suis levé de la patte gauche ou quoi, ce matin moi ? Parce que là, je ne crois pas être vraiment conscient…

Bon, récapitulons, avant que je devienne totalement dingue…

Note : Avant de tuer Potter, m'arranger pour ne rien avoir qui me travaille l'esprit.

Ce type, en face de moi, n'est certainement pas moi. C'est un fait, même un futur moi même, je ne crois pas… Pas possible, tout simplement. Parce que dans le futur, normalement, je serai heureux en couple avec Potter, gazouillant jusqu'à ce que je me fasse attraper lâchement par quelques Aurors qui m'enfermeraient alors à Azkaban sans aucun espoir de sortie… Et de plus, je crois que jamais, même en envisageant la possibilité saugrenue que je me sois échappé, je vienne me réfugier dans le passé… Et précisément à cette époque là !

Quand même, je me connais, moi, non ? Et voilà que Grand Draco entre dans la pièce, comme si c'était parfaitement naturel pour lui. Il jette un regard alentour à la pièce, nullement impressionné par la normalité des lieux (Preuve ultime qu'il ne s'agit pas de moi !), et va s'asseoir, suivant Potter, sur un des canapés (Et pile à la place que j'utilise en plus ! J'y crois pas !). Je reste immobile quelques secondes, les oreilles couchées, la queue hérissée, avant enfin de me décider à les rejoindre… C'est que j'ai un territoire à défendre, moi !

Note : D'abord tuer Grand Draco avant Potter, et ne pas oublier de nettoyer, ça va faire beaucoup de meurtres…

Je saute d'un bond agile sur la place libre aux côtés du blond, et le fixe d'un air scandalisé. Mais il ne m'adresse pas un regard, répondant timidement (Timidement ??) à l'offre de Potter sur un café… J'aurais été moi même, il aurait certainement eu le droit à mon légendaire haussement de sourcil circonspect… Mais bon, passons, puisqu'en ce moment, je suis un peu plus poilu !

Le Balafré se lève, il semble aux Anges, et part en direction de la cuisine, une expression de pure confiance sur le visage. Non mais il a pété un câble, lui aussi, ou je suis le seul à trouver que ça ne tourne pas rond, ici ? Môsieur Harry qui vit comme un ermite sans jamais sortir de chez lui, et ne pointant le nez dehors que pour chercher son courrier (Moldu) et ses livraisons de course (Je ne l'ai pourtant jamais vu en commander…), du jour au lendemain accepte son pire ennemi (Ou celui qui occupe cette place) sur son territoire, et semble aussi insouciant qu'un gamin de cinq ans… Non mais, tout va bien, tout va bien Dray ! Y a pas de soucis à te faire !

« Tu es dans une belle merde, Dray »

Gnéé ? Je dresse les oreilles, tournant franchement la tête vers l'imposteur qui vient de m'appeler ainsi. Dans une belle merde, moi ? Et puis, d'où est ce qu'il parle à un chat ? Il est aussi timbré que Harry ? Dans quoi je me suis fourré, moi ! Il me regarde, ses yeux gris tristes brillant d'une drôle de lueur.

« Oui, c'est à toi que je parle, boule de poil… Harry ne devrait revenir que dans deux minutes, je pense qu'on peut parler en blonds civilisés. »

« Blonds civilisés » ? Non mais sérieusement, il se prend pour qui le copieur ? Je secoue la tête, plissant le museau, et affichant ma moue boudeuse dans toute sa suprématie, j'ai dans l'idée de lui faire penser que je suis un véritable chat, mais il ne l'entend pas de cette oreille, et reprend la parole.

« T'es bien moi même, toi…Bon…Je suis venu t'aider, si je n'interviens pas, tu risques de te faire attraper dans les quelques jours qui viennent. »

Là, c'est mon oreille qui se dresse, subitement intéressée. Me faire attraper, moi ? Dans les jours qui suivent ? Non mais, s'il pense m'avoir avec une excuse aussi simple, c'est vraiment qu'il n'est pas moi même, ce stupide imposteur !

« Harry a bien préparé un dispositif sur sa porte d'entrée qui fasse en sorte que seul toi et lui ne puissent la franchir ? Réfléchis un peu, crâne de jaune d'œuf, et tu comprendras la situation ! »

Je dresse la seconde oreille. Bien entendu que je me souviens de… Euh… Minute… Harry a bien enclenché le sortilège, n'est ce pas ? Je crois pas, il l'a seulement installé, mais pas mit en marche… Je tourne la tête vers mon interlocuteur, plus tellement sûr de là où il veut en venir, mais je suis soudainement interrompu dans ma recherche d'information par Potter qui revient, portant à bout de bras deux belles tasses de café fumantes… Mmmh du café, délice qui m'est désormais interdit à cause de mon apparence (Et non, n'essayez pas de me faire croire que votre chat est un adepte du café, parce qu'alors, je vous recommande la grande prudence, c'est un animagus !)…

« Ah, Malfoy, tu as dû faire connaissance, avec Dray, mon chaton…Il est terriblement caractériel et capricieux, mais n'a pas un mauvais fond…

-C'es bien ce qu'il m'avait semblé… Merci »

L'imposteur (Ou Grand Dray) prit la boisson et commença à boire quelques gorgée, grimaçant légèrement sur ce que je supposais être la température élevée du liquide… Moi, je m'ébroue, ignorant la mine satisfaite du Survivant, et quitte la pièce, les papilles émoustillées, avec un peu de chance, il restera du café dans le fond de la cafetière, et franchement, les mensonges préparés de cet imposteur ne m'intéressent pas, je dois avant tout monter un plan pour le faire partir… Et comprendre sa dernière affirmation !

« Crâne de jaune d'œuf » toi même, d'abord !

D'un bond, je laisse l'odeur alléchante me guider jusqu'au sommet de la grande table en bois, et je m'y précipitais, savourant par avance le repas que j'aurais. Seulement, arrivé en haut, ce ne fut pas une cafetière que je trouvais seule, mais bel et bien accompagnée juste derrière elle d'une petite fiole maintenant presque vide.

Je m'ébroue, la tête penchée sur le côté. Allons bon, c'est quoi ça ? Mon intelligence supérieure me dit qu'il s'agit d'une potion que Potter a versé dans sa tasse ou celle de Grand Draco… Je m'avance jusqu'à l'objet de mes attentions, interrogatif, et hume légèrement l'odeur qui s'en dégage.

Véritasérum.

Aucun doute là dessus, pour en avoir préparé des barils entiers, je saurais reconnaître son faible parfum…Subitement, Potter ne me semble plus si bête et naïf. Il devait forcément se douter qu'une telle visite était risquée, et avait tout simplement conclut qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure des manières de savoir ce qu'il en était réellement.

Je relève la tête, une autre pensée soudainement en tête… Si l'imposteur est obligé de dire la vérité… Harry va lui faire dire les trucs les plus impudiques… Et même s'il n'est qu'une vulgaire doublure, rappelons qu'il m'a parlé, et cela, avec un air relativement sain d'esprit…

Je ne met pas longtemps à comprendre la gravité de la situation, et immédiatement alors, je fais volte face et revient dans le salon, bondissant cette fois ci sur les genoux de Harry, et m'y installant de telle sorte que mon regard puisse être parfaitement visible par son interlocuteur.

«… Et de quand viens tu exactement, Draco…

-D'un futur proche…

-Et pourquoi ?

-Pour me protéger…

-De quoi ?

-De toi… Et de moi. »

En disant ces mots hautement dérangeant, le Grand Draco (J'avoue, est ce toujours un imposteur ? je n'ai pas entendu le début de l'interrogatoire, mais Harry a l'air de le croire… Raaah, j'aurais aimé avoir une discussion avec luiii !) regarda sa montre, comme s'il attendait un événement particulier, puis, exactement au moment où le brun voulut reposer une énième question sur la raison de cette protection, la sonnette d'entrée retentit, beaucoup plus puissamment que la dernière fois.

Nous restons tout deux interdits… Harry et moi, je veux dire, parce que Grand Draco, lui, a l'intention de se marrer ferme, vu le pli significatif apparu dans sa lèvre inférieure (Je me connais, quand même ! Et je sais quand je vais rire !).

« Euh… Je vais voir qui c'est.

-A ta guise ! Ah, et au fait… Un conseil, active ton sortilège sur la porte ! »

Potter le regarde, l'air surpris, avant de me déposer calmement sur le canapé pour se lever et enfin, aller voir le nouvel importun, me laissant enfin quelques secondes de tranquillité avec l'objet de mes pensées. Je vérifie rapidement que Potter est repartit, avant de me décider à réutiliser ma voix habituelle.

« Tu es un moi du futur ?

-Oui.

-T'es con d'avoir laissé Potter te faire boire du Véritasérum.

-Je m'en fous de Potter, tu sais. C'est moi, et donc toi, que je veux sauver. »

Et sur ces mots encore plus étranges, il se lève, m'invite à le suivre, et nous rejoignons Harry à la porte d'entrée. Il semble hésiter, regardant autour de lui, et son regard se pose bien vite sur nous.

« Ah… Euh… J'ouvre. »

Oui, c'est bien Potter, on sait ouvrir une porte !

« Oui, c'est bien Potter, on sait ouvrir une porte » retentit alors la voix de Grand Draco, nasillarde comme à mon habitude.

Et je manque de m'étrangler, obtenant par là l'ultime preuve qu'il s'agit bien de moi… Personne d'autre ne devine mes pensées ! Et surtout, personne n'a assez d'insolence pour les prononcer à haute voix ensuite ! Je regarde mon double avec stupéfaction, mais il reste goguenard, face à un brun qui n'a pas tout comprit à la situation, et en désespoir de cause, ouvre la porte d'entrée…

Et là, je vous assure que j'ai envie d'éclater de rire…

Devant nous, en piteux état et le regard hagard à outrance, se tient un troisième Malfoy, qui murmure faiblement.

« Potter, j'ai besoin de ton aide… »

Il ne nous a pas encore vu, mais cela ne saurait tarder, tout est une question d'angle d'ouverture de porte… Je vois Harry écarquiller les yeux, et jeter un coup d'œil à Grand Draco, avant de se poser furtivement vers moi, et de revenir ensuite sur le nouveau venu.

« Euh… Ca, pour une surprise… C'est inattendu. »

Oui, c'est clairement inattendu, et même plus, si tu veux bien me croire, Potty ! Je suis même un peu perdu, et si je n'avais pas mes pattes solidement accrochées au sol, j'en serais même venu à douter de ma propre identité !

Heureusement, Grand Draco, lui, semble tout comprendre à la situation, et c'est avec une assurance qui m'est bien caractérisée qu'il s'approche aussi de la porte, se mettant volontairement bien en vue de l'inconnu, et poussant même l'insolence jusqu'à aller entourer la taille de Harry de ses bras, offrant un sourire resplendissant à son « double »

« Que puis je pour toi ? »

Immédiatement, le visage du blond du dehors devient livide, et ses yeux s'écarquillent.

« Mais…Que …

-Bonjour, Blaise Zabini… Tu veux entrer ?

-Miaaaw ?? »

Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas comprit, cette dernière réplique, d'un tact rare, est de moi. Blaise Zabini ? Gnééé ? Là, mon Moi du futur a vraiment une longueur d'avance, parce que je ne comprend pas grand chose… Ou plutôt, si j'ai peur de comprendre exactement ce qui s'est passé… Mais je ne suis pas encore sûr…

Harry essaye de croiser le regarde de Grand Draco, mais sa position est peu appropriée pour ce genre de mouvement, aussi, il se contente de s'effacer devant « Blaise Zabini blond », l'invitant à entrer. Je m'assied royalement sur mon derrière, totalement passif devant les évènements qui se déroulent devant mes yeux ;

Je vois donc, simultanément le sourire de Grand Draco, l'avancée de « Blaise Zabini » jusque dans l'entrée où il se prend violemment ce qui semblait être un mur invisible, et l'air doublement effaré de Potter… Et tout ceci en moins d'une seconde. Une chute et trois jurons serpentardesques plus loin (Deux pour Blaise, un pour Harry, et non, je ne sais pas d'où lui vient ce goût pour les jurons !) je me décide à réagir, et mon cerveau se remet enfin sur le mode « on »

Note : Eviter les situations prises de tête avant de tuer Potter, vous comprendrez que sinon, je risque de ne plus être vu sous mon meilleur angle…

Le troisième Draco, c'est Blaise Zabini… Il n'a pas pu rentrer à cause du sortilège de Harry (Comprenez : Harry a déposé un sortilège interdisant quiconque hormis lui et moi de passer l'entrée)

Je m'approche félinement de la porte, ondulant de la queue volontairement, et me place juste devant Zabini, le regard méprisant. Ce dernier m'aperçoit et, l'espace d'une seconde, je vois son regard luire dangereusement.

« Toi…Et toi aussi… »

Il parle à Grand Draco là… Bon, je lui accorde le bénéfice de l'idiotie pendant quelques secondes. Parce que lui ignore que Grand Draco n'est pas moi… J'imagine très bien comment il doit penser en ce moment… « Je devais aller voir Potter et me faire passer pour Draco tout en faisant chanter le chat, mais là, je me trouve face à Draco enlaçant Potter et au chat…Ce qui normalement pourrait signifier que le chat n'est pas mon blondinet d'amoûr, mais bel et bien un petit chaton sans importance… »

Je devrais demander plus souvent de l'aide à moi même du futur, parce que là, ma situation en l'espace d'une seconde, s'est considérablement éclaircie… Blaise tout intelligent qu'il est, ne se doutera pas un instant de la supercherie…

« Tu n'es pas Draco !! »

Oups, j'ai oublié un détail, il me semble. C'est un Serpentard, et il est amoureux de Potter. Et apparemment, le fait que mon « futur » le tienne ainsi dans ses bras (Et que Potter ne s'en détache pas, il semble même apprécier) ne lui plaît pas du tout. L'interpellé hausse divinement un de ses sourcils blonds, serrant un peu plus le Survivant contre lui.

« Ah bon ? Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire cela, très cher ancien ami ?

-Tu… Tu…J'ai vu Draco récemment et… Ah ! Si tu es Draco, tu devrais être un animagus ! »

Merde, j'avais pas pensé à ça ! J'échange un rapide regard avec mon double, inquiet de la soudaine tournure des évènements… Si Grand Draco est contraint de se transformer, il verra qu'il s'agit de moi ! Merde ! Le blond me fait un petit sourire en coin, et embrasse distraitement la nuque de Potter avant de le lâcher.

Note : Potter frémit quand on l'embrasse dans le cou…( Mais qu'est ce que ça vient faire dans mon plan de meurtre ?!)

« Bien entendu que je suis un animagus Blaise… Mais vois tu, je n'ai pas très envie de le montrer devant Harry…

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !! Je veux que tu te transforme ici, et maintenant ! »

Il est à la fois énervé, et excité, et a apparemment vraiment hâte que ma couverture soit mise à nu, vu les coups d'œil plus que suspects qu'il me jette. Moi, je suis toujours un peu effrayé, et n'ai de cesse de regarder mon double… Puis je vraiment lui faire confiance ? Oui, je sais, il s'agit de moi même, je ne devrais pas m'en faire, mais voilà, quand même… Il va sans nul doute obéir à Blaise et montrer sa forme animagus…

Je recule de quelques pas, allant volontairement me réfugier près de Potter, qui, inconscient du danger qui me tourne autour, se penche et me caresse distraitement entre les oreilles tout en fixant la scène d'un air intéressé. Depuis tout à l'heure, il n'a rien dit, cela m'effraye aussi…

Note : Potter est compliqué. (Pourquoi est ce que parfois, je l'appelle Potter et d'autres Harry ? Je ne le comprend pas moi même…)

« Bien, je vais me transformer, si ça peut te contenter… intervient Grand Draco avec diplomatie. »

Puis, sous nos yeux ébahis je le (me ?) vois prendre soudainement la forme d'un félin…

Et un éclair de satisfaction éclaire mes traits… Bien entendu, c'est mon futur…

Devant nous, se tient à présent un magnifique tigre blanc, un million de fois plus imposant que ma maigre masse, et aux yeux luisant comme des diamants. Il nous laisse quelques secondes pour le dévisager silencieusement, la bouche de Harry s'étant gracieusement ouverte pour former un ovale parfait…

Note : Ce serait dans un moment comme celui ci que je tuerais bien Harry, il est vraiment vulnérable… Pourquoi mon double n'en profite pas ?

Mais il semble lui même saisir mes pensées car ses yeux en fente se posent sur moi, et j'ai bien l'impression qu'il va rire. Moquerie ? Ou ironie ? Dans tous les cas, il ne tue pas Harry, car quelques instants plus tard, jugeant à bon escient que la plaisanterie a assez duré, il reprend forme humaine avec toute la grâce possible d'un Malfoy.

« Cela te satisfait-il, Blaise ?

-Je..Mais…Je…Tu… Je… (Comprenez : Blaise essaye de communiquer)

-Tu ne t'y attendais pas ? Pourtant c'est moi… Même si à l'époque où j'apprenais à me transformer, mon animal n'était pas aussi… Impressionnant, je me suis entraîné depuis. »

Il semble réfléchir quelques secondes (Comprenez : Il fait semblant, mon double, il sait parfaitement ce qu'il va dire… Je me connais quand même !) avant d'ajouter, un regard intéressé vers moi.

« Oh, mais je crois comprendre…Tu as dû voir l'apparence de ce petit chat tout à l'heure… Et comme d'après tes souvenirs ma transformation d'avant y ressemblait assez, tu t'es mis dans l'esprit que j'étais aussi un imposteur, et que ce… Chaton, était en vérité moi ? Blaise, tu es bien stupide…

-Je…

-Ne dis rien, tu veux, tu vas t'enfoncer… Je me connais bien, quand même, et ma fierté m'interdirait formellement de venir quémander de l'aide à Potter sous une forme aussi ridicule… Et puis de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis, je me suis entraîné… Et heureusement amélioré… Blaise, je te pensais Serpentard, et par conséquent, muni de ce que le commun des mortels appellent « intelligence »…Au plaisir ! »

Et sur ces mots d'une « intelligence » rare, mon double referma très poliment la porte d'entrée sur le visiteur, dans un CLAC résonnant. Je reculais d'un pas surpris par ce geste impromptu, et tellement pas dans mes habitudes… Mais déjà, au dehors, on entendait Zabini crier et tempêter, frappant la porte de ses petits poings musclés… Et dire qu'en ce moment, il est une copie de mon propre corps… Il est inconscient de sa chance, vraiment…

A l'intérieur, notre Survivant national semble se souvenir qu'il a une langue, et qu'elle est toujours en état de fonctionnement.

« Euh… Draco, tu veux bien m'expliquer, exactement, ce qui s'est passé ? Je crois pas tout comprendre ! C'était Blaise ? Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? T'es un animagus ? C'est de pour son arrivée que tu es venu ?

-Une question à la fois, Harry, tu veux ? Viens, on va s'asseoir dans le salon, je vais t'expliquer… Une chance quand même que je n'ai pas bu beaucoup de Véritasérum, je n'aurais jamais pu te protéger convenablement.

-Me protéger ?

-Va t'asseoir ! Je te rejoins, je vérifie juste un truc. »

Harry hausse un sourcil, parfaitement interrogatif, rougissant légèrement sur l'allusion à la potion, avant intelligemment de se décider à obéir aux ordres de mon charismatique double, allant dans le salon. Ce dernier attendit quelques secondes, avant de porter son regard argenté vers moi, et de me murmurer.

« Toi, je veux juste te prévenir de faire attention à toi, dans mon présent, Harry s'était fait manipuler par Blaise, et j'ai été contraint de révéler ma véritable identité… Ton Harry du futur me déteste, à présent, c'est pour ça que je suis venu en fait… Pour éviter que cela se produise.

-Il te déteste ? je murmure, d'une voix qui ne me ressemble pas tellement. Mais je croyais que nous devions finir ensemble.

-Et je le croyais aussi… Mais le futur n'est pas définit. Chaque geste, chaque action que nous faisons a un impact, surtout si nos doubles d'autres époques s'en mêlent. Ne considère pas comme acquit le fait que Harry tombe amoureux de toi, et vice versa… Le futur ne sera jamais qu'un conditionnel. Maintenant, je te demande juste de prendre garde à toi… »

Et sur ces mots pleins de sens, il partit rejoindre Harry, me laissant seul avec mes interrogations. Le futur n'est pas tracé…. Pas très bon signe, ça, je n'aime pas l'imprévisible… Mais en même temps, cela me conforte… Il y a donc un moyen pour moi d'éviter de me faire tuer… Peut être qu'en tuant vraiment Potter avant, j'éviterai ce futur là…

Euh… Réflexion faite, je crois que je perdrais alors mon seul moyen de protection… Il est ma cachette, je ne dois pas lui faire du mal.

Note : Trouver une solution alternative pour se débarrasser de Potter sans le tuer, vite, avant que je ne me mette réellement à le trouver bandant… Ce ne sont que des spéculations.

Derrière moi, les coups contre la porte se sont tus. Blaise est repartit. Grand Draco a raison de me prévenir, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si j'avais dû gérer cette situation tout seul.. Sans doute pas grand chose de bien. Je remue la queue de contentement… L'essentiel est que tout s'est bien passé. Une nouvelle situation de bien gérée ma foi, même si je n'en suis pas le principal investigateur.

Je me redresse donc avec toute ma félinité naturelle, et me dirige dans le salon à leur suite, bien décidé à entendre l'intégralité de la version officielle de sa venue… Parce que je pense bien qu'il ne dévoilera pas la véritable raison de sa visite… Pour protéger mon intégralité, bien entendu, sinon, cela ne servirait à rien…

Je me dirige dans le salon, trouvant étrange le silence qui y règne, alors qu'ils devraient être en pleine discussion mouvementée (Comprenez : Mon double expliquant la situation à un Harry muet d'étonnement). Je contourne le canapé, et me stoppe immédiatement en les voyant tous les deux.

Harry est effectivement muet, il a même la bouche ouverte… Mais elle est cachée par les lèvres de Grand Draco qui prend un plaisir fou à l'embrasser, une expression d'immense satisfaction sur les lèvres.

Nan mais… Pourquoi il l'embrasse, lui ? Et pourquoi Harry y répond ?

**Héhé, comme d'habitude, un petit retournement de situation en fin de chapitre...**

**La question est maintenant... Pourquoi le Draco du futur (Que Draychaton supposait être son allié) embrasse Potter? Blaise va-t-il se venger? Voulez vous m'épouser? Euuuh, nan, oubliez!**

**Juste une petite précision, concernant cette fiction en général. Pour les passages présent-futur, je me suis basée sur les possibles variations de futur. Il n'y a rien de destiné, tout est à créer et à construire. Et le moindre de nos choix peut avoir des conséquences irrémédiables sur nos lendemains... Alors, Draychaton va-t-il y arriver finalement?**

**Et comment? Je veux savoir ce que vous supposez, même vos idées les plus farfelues, elles pourraient donner lieu à quelques autres spéculations de ma part...**

**Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu, n'oubliez pas l'auteur!**

**Hanakaya**

**Mai 2008**


	6. Je Crois Que J'ai Peur

**_Rien à dire sur ce début de chapitre, si ce n'est merci pour vos commentaires, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à tous, mais sachez que le moindre d'entre eux m'illumine mes journées !_**

**_Désolée d'avance, ce chapitre est court, mais vous allez comprendre pourquoi…_**

**_« La critique est aisée, mais l'art est compliqué »_**

* * *

Il s'embrassent. Ils mélangent leur salive. Il découvrent patiemment les amygdales de l'autre, ou tout ce que vous voulez, mais en bref, ils s'embrassent… Merde !

Potter, mon Potter à moi, le porteur de MON suçons, est en train de mêler ses lèvres purpurines à celles du moi du futur ! Non, ça, c'est tout simplement pas possible, n'est ce pas ?! Je suis sorcier, mais il y a des limites à la décence, Merlin ! Surtout que le futur en question est au courant que Harry m'appartient, à moi, et à personne d'autre, et surtout pas à moi du futur…

Quoique si le futur c'est moi, cela signifierait-il que Harry lui appartienne aussi ? Non, je refuse catégorique cette éventualité ! C'est comme si moi, juste pour tromper mes envies, je partais dans le passé voir Harry en couche culotte pour m'entraîner à être père !

Non mais faut pas pousser Merlin dans les orties non plus ! A chacun son présent ! Et voilà, je suis énervé !

Et c'est donc bouillonnant que je bondis sur la petite table du salon, presque entre les deux amoureux, qui ne semblent pas m'avoir remarqué. Ma queue se balance de droite à gauche, menaçante, et j'ai nettement conscience que mes yeux ne sont plus que deux fentes.

Je sais ce que je dois faire, et je vais le faire !

Mais ce que j'ai encore une fois oublié de faire réellement, c'est de penser…

Je bande mes muscles extenseurs de mon arrière train, et saute soudainement vers leurs deux joues, mes griffes sorties. Et là, j'attaque.

Pas de pitié, pendant mon élan mémorable, mes deux pattes avant trouvent chacune leur futur maître, dessinant deux estafilades rouges sur Grand Draco et Harry. Ils s'arrêtent, avec un petit cri de surprise, et se séparent brusquement, leurs quatre yeux me fixant d'un drôle d'air.

Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, moi j'ai oublié de réfléchir… Et plus particulièrement de me souvenir que je n'aime pas le sang…

Et ce qui coule là, sur leur peau, ces petites perles grenat… Je crois que je me sens pas bien…

Et au moment où je tombe dans les pommes, j'entend un grand éclat de rire jaillir à côté de moi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Je me réveille, quelques heures plus tard, dans un grand lit chaud, ma peau pâle admirablement étendue dans des draps opalins… Euh, ma « peau » ??

J'ouvre les yeux, regardant par instinct mes mains. Merdeeeeee !! J'ai repris forme humaine pendant ma perte de conscience ! Je m'apprête à me lever, bondir pour fuir, quand soudainement, une main rassurante se pose avec fermeté sur mon épaule.

« Du calme, moi même ! Harry n'a rien vu, j'ai trouvé une bonne excuse. »

Je me tourne pour faire face à mon double, une joyeuse marque cicatrisant sur sa joue gauche. Il sourit, l'air confiant, et m'intime de m'asseoir… Moi, personnellement, j'aurais plutôt voulu lui donner un coup de poing, pour ce qu'il a osé faire à Ry, mais je me résonne, c'est mon futur, et personne ne touche à mon visage !

Comment ça, c'est déjà fait ? Une griffure de moi en Chat ne compte pas !

« Pourquoi tu as embrassé MON Harry ?!

-Oulah, tu commences fort… Je sais que j'aurais pas dû faire ça mais…

-Ha ! Tu l'admet ! Mais tu l'as fais pourtant !

-Essaye de me comprendre, t'es quand même moi même ! Tu sais très bien que quand je retournerai dans mon futur, jamais plus je ne pourrai embrasser Harry ! J'en profite !

-Mais, tu avais dis qu'en évitant l'arrivée de Blaise, tu changerais cela !

-J'ai dis ça, je sais, mais maintenant, le futur est vraiment instable…D'autant plus que tu vas être dans une belle bouse d'hypogriffe !

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu verras bien… Pour le moment, je vais aller prendre la potion pour rentrer chez moi… J'espère trouver un futur agréable…

-On a normalement sauvé les meubles…

-J'AI sauvé les meubles, mini Draco ! Sans moi, tu serais encore plus embêté, et Blaise en profiterait à cette heure ci. Bon, je vais y aller, si je tarde trop, Harry va se demander pourquoi je reste taper la causette à un chaton… »

Sur ces mots, il se lève, avec la grâce qui m'est caractéristique, et moi, ma haine a un peu diminué… Que voulez vous, je m'aime, avec mes conneries et mes bons côtés, alors je dois en faire de même pour mon futur…

Et toute cette histoire n'est qu'un gros quiproquo alors bon…

Je le salue sobrement d'un signe de tête, mais lui comprend toute la portée de ce geste, et me sourie gentiment avant de passer le seuil de la porte.

« Prends soin de Harry, rends le heureux, et toi même le seras.

-Parchemin reçu ! »

Il referme soigneusement la porte derrière lui, et me laisse seul dans la chambre d'ami. Tiens, en parlant de ça, je serais bien curieux de voir quelle excuse il a employé pour emmener un chaton évanouit dans une chambre seule… A sa place, qu'aurais je fais ?

Sans doute que je me serais prétendu Vétérinomage et aurais exigé un peu d'intimité avec mon nouveau patient… Capillotracté, certes mais bon, personne ne s'en offusquerait… Surtout pas le Potter-gaga-de-son-chat.

Je me lève, conscient de ma nudité soudaine, et me dirige vers la porte, l'entrouvrant pour avoir une faible vue sur le salon, où se situe mon double et le brun, une potion bleutée à la main.

Ils parlent à voix basse, je ne les comprend pas, mais leur ton est amical, et Grand Draco se saisit tranquillement de la fiole, se penchant pour déposer un chaste baiser sur MES (Comprenez : celles de Potter) lèvres… Puis, sans un regard vers moi même, il avale le liquide que je devine infect, et disparaît dans un PLOP bruyant.

Et une fois de plus, je devine un sourire cruel dans les yeux de mon « maître », avant que son regard émeraude ne se porte sur… OUUUUUPSS, c'est vers moi !

Je referme la porte immédiatement, la panique prenant possession de mon corps. M'a-t-il vu ? Non, je crois pas, j'espère pas… Mais si ? Non, ça ne se peut pas… Non, non, non…

J'entend ses pas se rapprocher, et mon cœur s'accélère. Vite, me transformer. ! Je me concentre…

Je sens mes membres se couvrir de poils, ma colonne vertébrale s'allonger pour former une queue par l'arrière, et je deviens progressivement un félin…

Lorsqu'il ouvre soudainement la porte et tombe face à face avec moi même, qui tente d'avoir l'air le plus innocent possible…

Et brusquement, il éclate de rire. Un rire tonitruant, moqueur, et purement méchant. Je fronce les sourcils (autant que c'est possible pour mon apparence), et me demande vaguement ce que j'ai ENCORE pu faire.

Je m'assied sur mon arrière train, levant très légèrement la tête pour afficher une mine renfrognée devant Potter.

Mais le pire, c'est qu'il rie encore plus face à mon expression, et je crois même entendre au travers de ses…ahanement, comme des mots :

« Qu'il est… HA HA HA HA … Ridicule ! MOUAH HA HA HA ! »

Ais-je clairement entendu le mot « ridicule » ? Moi, Malfoy je-ne-sais-pas-combientième du nom, animagus et fuyard de mon statut, est traité de ridicule ? J'aimerais bien lui envoyer un coup de griffe…

Oui, sauf que là, je réfléchis, et personnellement, si je retombe dans les pommes, là, il verra ma véritable apparence, et cette perspective ne m'encourage guère…

Tiens, en parlant de coup de griffe, sa joue droite est lisse, comme si sa blessure avait cicatrisé depuis belle lurette…. Une potion ?

Et l'autre qui rit toujours. Il tente parfois de s'arrêter, mais dès que ses yeux émeraudes se portent sur moi, il éclate encore de rire… Je vais finir par m'énerver, et Salazard sait comme c'est mauvais pour le teint !

Mes moustaches se hérissent, et je me redresse, grondant d'un air menaçant. Non, mais Potter ne va pas se moquer de moi indéfiniment ! Il se fige, surpris, et me regarde d'un drôle d'air, avant qu'un sourire purement ironique n'apparaisse sur son visage.

« Ouh, mais c'est qu'on s'énerve ! Môsieur le petit noble n'aime pas qu'on rie de lui ? »

Je feule une nouvelle fois, ma queue s'agitant derrière moi, et le regardant de mes yeux mercures… Ce n'est pas rare pour lui de s'adresser à moi dans ces termes, je n'en suis pas spécialement déstabilisé, mais ce qui m'embête, c'est que je ne comprend toujours pas son rire…

Au fait, conjecture sur le tard, mais je crois que j'ai un peu grandit, ou alors Potter a rétrécit, il semble plus proche de moi…

Je le voit se redresser pleinement, saisissant d'un mouvement ample sa baguette, qu'il agite dans un petit moulinet joueur. Je vois avec méfiance des étincelles apparaître, puis disparaître immédiatement…

Je n'aime pas son regard là…

Il recule de quelques pas, se retrouvant dans le couloir.

Je n'aime pas son sourire…

Il referme la porte sur moi, sans même que j'ai eu le temps d'esquisser un geste, et me dit d'une voix forte.

« Les Aurors ne vont pas tarder à arriver »

Je n'aime pas ses mots !!

Aurors ?? Mais pourquoi ?! Je ne suis pas démasqué pourtant ! Mon déguisement est parfait ! Je bondis jusqu'à la porte, et tente de l'ouvrir avec mes pattes, mais je devine bien qu'un sortilège de Collaporta a été apposé par dessus…

Et soudainement, un nouveau détail de ma physionomie m'interpelle… Mes pattes.

Moi qui, en chaton, était fier de mes petites pattes frêles, voici que celles que j'ai sous le ventre son grosses et bien charnues… Et mes griffes plus conséquentes aussi… Et surtout…

Elles sont blanches.

D'un blanc immaculé.

J'ai peur.

Je marche jusqu'un miroir de pied traînant dans la chambre, et aperçoit, pour la première fois depuis quelques heures, mon reflet.

Je suis foutu.

Deux yeux gris me fixent, deux yeux de tigre… Du tigre que je suis devenu… Un tigre blanc, la réplique exacte de celui de Grand Draco… Un tigre qui, en une seconde, avait fait voler mon plan en éclat…

Potter m'a reconnu… C'est pour ça qu'il riait… Et s'il s'en doutait ? Il est partit avertir les Aurors… Il va me livrer…

Je vais mourir.

Mû par un étonnant instinct de survie, je me retransforme, me fichant ouvertement de ma nudité, et court en direction de l'unique fenêtre… Fermée, bien évidemment…

J'ai peur…. Peur, peur peur !

Je regarde autour de moi, frénétiquement. BOUM BOUM BOUM. Je crois que mon cœur va exploser… BOUM BOUM BOUM. Une litanie infernale qui dessine ma descente aux enfers… BOUM BOUM BOUM…

Jamais je n'aurais dû berner Potter, cela n'aurait pas dû se dérouler comme ça… Il va me livrer, non, non, je ne veux pas !!

Je veux…

Je veux vivre moi… Je veux pouvoir me lever chaque matin dans des draps accueillants, je veux pouvoir humer à l'infini l'odeur du café chaud, je veux pouvoir jouir de la vue des fleurs, et je veux pouvoir dire « merde » à tout ceux qui me trouvent trop mélodramatique…

Mais ce que je veux surtout, c'est lui… C'est le revoir rouvrir la porte, me sourire et m'appeler Dray…

Je veux qu'il rougisse encore sous moi, qu'il me regarde dans les yeux sans haine…

Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de considérer notre relation autrement que maître et chat… Mais il est plus pour moi…

Pourquoi ne rouvre-t-il pas la porte pour me crier « Je blaguais, bienvenue chez nous » ?!

…

Je connais déjà la réponse.

Parce qu'il me hais.

Parce qu'il a rit de cette manière si cynique et cruelle…

Parce qu'au moment où il a fermé la porte, les perles vertes qui constituaient ses yeux ne brillaient plus.

Et parce qu'enfin, je suis un ancien Mangemort, officiellement…

Mais il est Potter, il devrait comprendre….

Je sens mes genoux se dérober sous moi.

Tiens mon cœur a dû battre trop vite.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Désolée pour la faible teneur de mon chapitre, mais je ne pouvais pas continuer… je devais m'arrêter là, absolument, vous comprendrez bien pourquoi !**_

_**Bon, alors, j'attend vos avis sur ce chapitre qui marque un tournant radical dans l'histoire… Qu'en avez vous pensé ?**_

_**Je veux tout savoir ! Maintenant, qu'attendez vous de la suite ? Que voulez vous qu'il arrive à Dray-plus-si-chaton-que-ça ?**_

_**Comme d'habitude, la suite arrivera quand j'aurais eu au minimum 15 reviews ;)**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu**_

_**Hanakaya**_

_**Mai 2008**_


	7. Désillusion

**_La suite tant attendue ! La voici ! Enfin, me direz vous, mais j'avais attendu avec impatience que tous les éléments propices à une bonne rédaction soient réunis… Et il y en a des masses, je vous le promet ! Enfin, trêve de bavardages, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, voilà la révélation totale sur la situation…_**

**_Vous avez bien vu que la fic n'était pas encore « Complete », ce qui signifie que la fin de Dray, n'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui… Héhé, bonne lecture à vous !_**

**_« Une pomme par jour éloigne le médecin, pourvu que l'on vise bien » Winston Churchill_**

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis allongé sur mon lit, immobile. Et seul. Et la porte est fermée. A clé. Et je n'ai aucun moyen de sortir. Et merde… Tout ça à cause de Harry… Ou de moi, je ne le sais même plus ! Ce mec est définitivement trop ambiguë ! Un coup il me réclame en jouissant, il embrasse même mon futur, et accepte mes futurs enfants, et de l'autre, dès que j'apparais, il éclate de rire, m'enferme dans cette maudite pièce et m'annonce que des Aurors ne vont pas tarder à arriver…

Des Aurors… Pour moi, sans aucun doute… Je me relève sur les coudes, la nuque douloureuse… Il me semblait bien pourtant m'être évanouit sur la moquette, alors pourquoi suis je dans des draps ? Non, il n'a pas pu venir me voir, rien n'a changé dans la pièce. Rien, sauf moi.

J'entend soudainement la sonnette de la maison s'actionner, en bas. Et c'est étrange, mais j'ai comme l'impression d'un coup de poignard… Ou plutôt, comme si le glas venait de sonner… Je me fais des idées, n'est ce pas ? Je tend l'oreille, inquiet, et désireux de ne pas en perdre une miette, tandis qu'une fois de plus, mon regard chercher une échappatoire en vain.

Des bruits de pas, une hésitation. Une porte qui s'ouvrent, trois voix qui parlent. Une féminine, deux masculine. Et celle de Potter qui répond. Les pas reprennent, plus nombreux. Ils s'éloignent, ils vont sans doute au salon. Après tout, ils ont le temps, je suis bien enfermé, ils peuvent bien boire un verre avant de me tuer.

J'ai envie de crier. J'ai envie de hurler. Je souhaite me libérer, je veux exploser. Etre comprimé dans un espace clos alors que la panique lentement vous prend est une expérience que je ne conseille à personne. Les murs semblent se rapprocher, le blanc se fait suffocant, les fenêtres disparaissent, et la liberté n'est plus qu'une image. Non, je dois rester calme. Un Malfoy doit savoir se contenir. Ecoutons les…

Ils parlent, elle rit, ils restent sérieux. Mon nom est prononcé, mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi. Ou peut être seulement j'essaye de ne pas comprendre. Harry, tu ne peux pas me faire ça… Ils discutent bien pendant dix minutes, je devine que les Aurors interrogent mon brun. Sur moi ? Je ne saurais le dire. Puis ils se lèvent, et marchent, reprenant soudainement le silence.

Je fronce les sourcils, les pas ne se dirigent pas dans les mêmes direction. L'un s'éloigne, je ne l'entend presque plus malgré la lourdeur des foulées, un autre en revanche monte à l'étage, et le dernier s'approche de la porte d'entrée. Je crains le deuxième, qui se rapproche inexorablement de moi. Est-ce un piège ? Je retiens mon souffle, je le sens ouvrir une à une les quelques portes de la maison. Ils semblent fouiller en fait la demeure de Harry Potter.

Et celui ci ? Je ne l'entend pas…Ou plutôt si, je crois qu'il est vers la porte… Mais je ne comprend pas ses propos… Instinctivement, je reprend ma forme féline pour mieux entendre. Et c'est avec surprise que je reviens en chaton. Mon reflet lui même a l'air surpris. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger sur cet étrange phénomène que déjà, la poignée de la porte s'abaisse…

…Pour se bloquer automatiquement, le sortilège s'activant. Je recule de quelques pas, oreilles couchées en arrière, le sang battant à tout rompre. Ca y est, il est là… Ou plutôt, « elle », car sa démarche était trop féminine pour être un homme. Elle réessaye d'entrer, une fois, deux fois, avant de se reculer, de sortir ce que je suppose être sa baguette de ses robes, j'entend le froissement de l'étole. Et murmure :

« Finite Incantem »

Et la porte se décolle d'elle même, s'ouvrant sans grincement. Et moi, toujours effrayé, je suis sur le lit, bien en vue sous ma forme féline, mes yeux jaune exorbités et regardant la femme face à moi.

Pansy Parkinson. Mon ancienne futur fiancée dingue de moi. Auror. Elle regarde rapidement la chambre, et me jette un œil désintéressé :

« Y a rien par ici non plus, je l'entend grommeler, mécontente »

Et elle fait tout aussi rapidement demi tour, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Et moi, je suis tout simplement sur le cul. Dans tous les sens du terme. Choqué, oui,c e serait le mot. Un Auror envoyé par Potter venu me récupérer, ouvre une porte hautement suspecte parce que fermée à clé, et trouve un chaton terrorisé qui correspond étrangement à la description sans doute donnée par Harry, fait demi tour, et prétend qu'il n'y a rien ! Non mais Merlin, c'est quoi ce machin là ?

Pansy fait encore quelques pièces, de plus en plus énervée, et redescend rejoindre ses collègues, près de la porte. De nouveau, je n'entend plus que des grésillements inaudibles, puis, quelques minutes plus tard, la porte se refermer. Aussitôt alors, les pas, que je devine être ceux de Potter, reprennent, et montent les marches de la maison.

En quelques foulées, il se retrouve derrière ma porte, et l'ouvre à la volée, légèrement surpris. Et quand il me voit, sa première expression est le soulagement. Il veut sourire, mais soudainement, son regard se baisse sur les draps en dessous de moi, et devinez quoi ? Gagné, il éclate de rire.

Oui, j'ai oublié de vous préciser que j'ai mouillé mes draps sous l'effet de la peur…

Je ne laisse pas le temps cette fois ci à Potter de rire de tout son saoul avant de me renfermer, et immédiatement, je reprend ma forme humaine, et lui bondis dessus, ignorant volontairement ma nudité. Il n'a pas le temps de réagir, et se retrouve aussitôt plaqué contre le mur par un blondinet plutôt furieux (Comprenez : Moi, Moi, et encore Moi) qui lui crie dessus de la moins élégante des manières, les mains serrées autour de son cou à l'en étouffer.

« TOI ! hurlais-je. TOI ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! ESPECE D'ENFOIRE !! »

Il a l'air surpris de mes propos, et moi je le suis plus encore de son manque de réaction, mais je ne le lui fais pas savoir, et raffermis ma prise en l'inondant d'injure toutes plus imaginatives les unes que les autres. Il commence à gémir de douleur sous mes doigts et je me rapproche encore plus de lui, le plaquant totalement contre le mur de tout mon corps. Il ondule, cherchant à attraper sa baguette, mais elle est coincée contre ma cuisse… Enfin, le truc dur que je sens, c'est bien sa baguette, n'est ce pas ?

Il rouvre les yeux, essayant d'inspirer un peu d'air, et je croise son regard vert pour la première fois de très très près. Et le seul adjectif qui me vient alors à l'esprit c'est « beau »… Beaux parce que remplis d'incompréhension. Beaux parce que légèrement voilés sous la douleur. Beaux parce qu'il essaye de parler, mais n'y arrive qu'avec ses prunelles… Beau parce qu'il me supplie d'arrêter…

Et brusquement, je me rend compte de l'anormale teinte de son visage, et de ses yeux qui se ferment doucement… Il est en train de perdre conscience ! Je le lâche d'un coup, catastrophé et prenant conscience de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Je recule d'un pas, mains levées et horrifié par mon acte tandis qu'il tousse, titubant et à la recherche d'air. Le silence est redevenu d'or entre nous en cette seconde, et je ne peux que me contenter de le regarder, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait assez d'air pour murmurer, la voix sifflante.

« C'est comme ça que tu me remercie ?J'apprécie… Mais maintenant, tu te débrouilleras tout seul. »

Et il fait demi tour, quittant la pièce en quelques foulées, et refermant la porte derrière lui. Sans y mettre le moindre sortilège. Je l'entend tousser toujours lorsqu'il descend les escaliers, mais je suis trop estomaqué pour faire quoi que ce soit. Une interminable poignée de secondes s'écoule alors pendant lesquelles je me reconnecte lentement avec la réalité, et ce fut suffisant pour me faire m'interroger sur ses dernières paroles…

Le remercier ? Pourquoi ? Me débrouiller seul ? Il ne m'a pas aidé …Il n'a rien…

Et l'illumination survient. Lui qui se moque de moi. Mon apparence devenue un peu trop facilement reconnaissable pour tout le monde. Lui qui m'enferme dans la pièce. Lui qui m'annonce, sans plus de détails, que les Aurors vont venir. Ces derniers qui fouillent l'appartement. Pansy qui ne me reconnaît pas. Potter qui revient me voir, soulagé. Et Harry à l'air déçu en refermant la porte derrière lui. Mon brun à moi qui en fait, ne m'a pas trahit.

Mon Sauveur que je viens d'étrangler.

Je me sens un peu sale, là.

J'abandonne aussitôt tout mes principes ancien de Malfoy, comme quoi il ne faudrait jamais courir après quelqu'un, ou ne pas supplier, ou alors garder un masque de circonstance… Non, ces principes, je les fous à la poubelle en même temps que j'enfile mon pantalon, et un tee shirt rapidement, il n'est pas question que je laisse filer Harry sans m'expliquer avec lui.

En à peine quelques secondes, je bondis donc hors de ma chambre, parcourt le couloir, dévale les escaliers, saute jusqu'au salon, et trouve un Harry au visage fermé, allongé dans son canapé, qui me fixe d'un air méprisant.

« Qu'est ce que t'as, Malfoy, tu as oublié quelques insultes ?

-Harry…

-Potter, je te pries, on est pas ami, vu qu'il semblerait que tu veuilles me tuer… Mais vas y, te gênes surtout pas ! Je risque ma vie, en acceptant de te garder dans la maison, en te cachant, et la seule chose que tu trouves à faire c'est venir…mmmmmhhhhhh »

Oui, pas d'autre choix que de le faire taire, vu qu'il commençait réellement à s'énerver. Et pour cela, nul autre moyen que de m'approcher de lui, et de me servir de mes lèvres pour bloquer les siennes. Me demandez pas pourquoi, c'est venu instinctivement. Et donc, je l'embrasse, écrasant presque ma bouche contre la sienne, en un baiser qui n'a rien de tendre, ni d'amoureux, mais qui veut surtout exprimer notre état actuel.

Et il me repousse subitement, ses mains sur mes épaules, me fixant d'un air outragé, comme si j'avais osé faire une chose dégoûtante… Pourtant, à Noël, il ne disait pas non…

« Malfoy, qu'est ce que tu fous, enfoiré ?!

-Je voulais te faire taire, c'est tout…

-Et tu as utilisé… Pourquoi, me faire taire d'abord ? réplique-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pour pouvoir m'expliquer… »

Je dis ceci en m'agenouillant au pied du canapé, près de lui, sans le quitter des yeux. Au diable les préceptes Malfoyiens, je devais lui dire la vérité, utiliser ce petit soupçon Gryffy qui coule dans mes veines.

« Je pensais que tu voulais me vendre aux Aurors… C'est pour ça que j'étais énervé, et que je t'ai attaqué…

-Mais…

-Tais toi, ou je t'embrasse. Donc je n'ai pris conscience de la réalité des faits que lorsque tu es repartis… Ca a été comme un déclic…Jen'auraisjamaisdût'attaquerjesuisdésolé ! je terminais, d'une traite, espérant qu'il n'ait pas comprit »

Mais étonnamment, il entendit, et son visage s'adoucit quelque peu, même si son regard restait toujours un peu méfiant…

« C'est vrai ce que tu me dis ?

-Aussi vrai que je t'ai fais jouir de plaisir ! »

Cette fois ci, son visage devient écarlate, tandis que les souvenirs remontent à son esprit.

« Ah… Mais, pourquoi avais-tu fais cela ?

-Cadeau de Noël… Ca t'a fait plaisir ?

-Je… Oui… Merci… En fait, tu étais là depuis le début… C'est le Draco du futur qui m'a expliqué qui tu étais en vérité… Et qui m'a dit que Blaise préviendrait sans doute les Aurors en donnant ton nouvel Animagus… »

Je hochais doucement la tête, comprenant subitement tout ce qui s'était passé… Mais avant que je puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Harry reprit.

« Mais, à vrai dire, je m'en doutais un peu… Je savais que tu étais un Animagus félin, et le chaton que les enfants m'avaient apporté avait des manières tellement aristocratiques…

-Tu t'es bien moqué de moi sur ce coup là ! je me défendis.

-Et tu te vengeais bien correctement, avec le bacon, des coups de griffes, et j'en passe…

-Tu as oublié la fellation ! »

Nouveau rougissement de sa part, que je trouve incontestablement trop mignon ! Alors, je ne me retiens plus et vais chercher ses lèvres pour un baiser cette fois ci tendre et chaste. Il paraît surpris au premier abord, mais répond vite à ce contact privilégié. Il cherche même à l'approfondir, allant mordiller ma lèvre inférieure, et glissant sa langue à la recherche de la mienne, pour entamer une danse connue de nous seuls. Quand enfin, nous devons nous séparer, il est encore plus rouge, et me fixe d'un air un peu perdu. Je me redresse légèrement, et vais caresser de mon nez ses tempes où bat si fortement son sang.

« Tu m'as vraiment fait peur, ce matin…

-Dray…

-Oui ?

-C'était sur ce canapé que tu… il hésita sur ses derniers mots. M'a…

-Sucé ? nouveau rougissement de sa part alors qu'il opine du chef. Oui, c'était ici…

-Est ce que tu peux… Enfin… Non, oublie, ça ne se fait pas de le dire… »

Il est définitivement trop craquant avec son air perdu, elle me semble loin l'époque où après avoir renvoyé les enfants, il avait ce regard si cruel, si manipulateur… Il faudra d'ailleurs que je lui en demande la raison… Mais pour l'instant, j'ai autre chose en tête, même si le Potter language n'est pas quelque chose de foncièrement compliqué.

« Est ce que je peux, quoi ?

-Non, oublie Dray…

-Dis le, je ne suis plus cheval sur les convenances… en disant cela, je m'étais rapproche, soufflant érotiquement contre son oreille.

-… Me refaire ce que tu as fais… Tu peux le recommencer ?

-T'embrasser ?

-Oui, mais, pas sur les lèvres…

-Où ça alors ? je demande, lubrique. »

Son regard s'assombrit, et il prend ma main avec une énergie insoupçonnée pour la poser franchement sur son entrejambe déjà bien réveillé. Je ne peux que hausser les sourcils devant tant d'audace, mais je me reprend bien vite, et lui souris tendrement.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres… »

Et je grimpe au dessus de lui sur le canapé, à quatre pattes, le fixant avec gourmandise.

« Contente toi juste de ressentir… Et fais le moi savoir quand tu aimes »

Je scelle cette promesse tacite d'un nouveau baiser. Baiser qui s'intensifie aussitôt, à ma demande, tandis que mes mains glissent déjà vers son cou, à a recherche de ses points faibles. Pour une fois, il n'est pas saoul, il est parfaitement conscient, et sa saveur est toute autre… très agréable, enivrante, et légèrement piquante, toute une essence de Potter. Je n'aurais pas été un Malfoy, nul doute que j'en serais tombé amoureux…

Bon, peut être serait-il temps de mettre fin à la comédie ? J'aime cet imbécile. Et je le proclame.

Et pour le moment, je suis occupé à lui procurer les derniers sévices. Sa chemise n'a pas fait long feu sous mes doigts, et depuis quelques secondes, je livre une ardente bataille avec ses mamelons, dont mes lèvres en semblent désormais les maîtres incontestés. Mais quoi que je fasse, je ne quittais pas mon amant des yeux, le couvrant de baisers tantôt papillons, tantôt passionnés, poussant même l'audace jusqu'à lui refaire un suçon bien voyant sur la clavicule. Et mes lèvres descendent peu à peu, découvrant lentement ses milles et unes courbes, ses secrets, et ses attentes.

Il est sous moi, offert, il ne songe même plus à se dégager. Nous somme sur un petit nuage. Dans notre monde. Il nous a été accordé un séjour au paradis… Je compte bien en profiter.

Il gémit, sous moi, de plaisir, et je grogne, au dessus, savourant cette domination et cette confiance. J'atteins bientôt son nombril, et m'y attarde quelques instants, la respiration déjà erratique. Mes mains vont se perdre sous son pantalon, qui devient de plus en plus serrés, et lui se tord sous moi. J'aime.

J'ouvre lentement le premier bouton de son jean, puis fais glisser sa braguette. Je m'y prends doucement, lentement, continuant de ma langue de torturer ce petit creux significatif de notre ascendance. Son pantalon glisse sur ses jambes, et je m'attaque aussitôt à son boxer. Mes mains se font câlines, et ma langue, aguicheuse, mais lui sait savourer l'instant présent. Comme moi, il fait fi de notre position pour se concentrer sur le plus important… La gâterie que je lui prépare.

Son sous vêtement disparaît bientôt, le laissant étendu devant moi, dans le plus simple appareil, et offrant ainsi une vision de pure extase. Son souffle court mêlé à ses mèches torsadées m'excitaient tout autant que pouvait le faire la plus divine créature… mais ne l'était-il pas après tout ?

« Malfoy… S'il te plait…

-A tes ordres. »

Et aussitôt ma phrase déclarée, je me penche vers son sexe douloureux, et en lape délicatement l'extrémité, ainsi que le ferait un chat. Et c'est Harry qui en miaule de plaisir, se cambrant pour réclamer plus. Et ce qu'il demandait, je le lui donnais. Et au centuple. Commençant doucement par de tendre caresses, tantôt de la pointe de la langue, tantôt de l'intégralité, ainsi que je le ferais avec une sucette. Je sens deux mains venir se poser sur mon crâne, s'emmêlant dans mes mèches blondes, m'incitant doucement à approfondir mon geste.

Ce que je fais. Une seconde plus tard, son membre est entièrement glissé dans ma bouche, ce qui l'amène à glapir de bonheur. Et commencent alors les vas et viens. Lascifs, langoureux, puis de plus en plus précis, ma langue se mêlant comme elle le pouvait à cet étrange jeu qui, des semaines plus tôt, m'aurait profondément horrifié.

Il ne met pas longtemps à parler, entre ses gémissements devenus incessants, pour me murmurer des avertissements. Qu'il vienne, je m'en fiche. Qu'il se libère, je n'attend que cela. Qu'il jouisse, et je serai heureux…

Et il jouit.

Et je suis heureux.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Quelques instants plus tard, je suis contre lui, toujours habillé, tentant tant bien que mal de contenir mon excitation, tandis que lui est toujours dans les brumes post orgasmiques. Il me sourit d'un air rêveur, et murmure quelques mots que je ne veux toujours pas comprendre… Je lui caresse les cheveux en guise de réponse, et vais déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, refusant toutefois de l'approfondir.. Il pourrait ne pas en aimer le goût.

« Harry… je murmure.

-Quoi ?…

-Dis moi… Est-ce que… Je pourrais… Rester ici…Caché ?

-Non… Mais protégé, oui. »

Alors que mon cœur s'était brutalement arrêté de battre, il repart de plus belle en voyant le sourire de mon vis à vis lentement se former sur ses lèvres ourlées de tendresse. Et je souris à mon tour, allant me pelotonner contre lui.

« Merci, Harry…

-… Mais en temps que Dray-chaton ! »

Je relève brusquement les yeux vers lui, iris écarquillés.

« …Quoi ?

-Oui… Tu es bien plus mignon ainsi…

-Mais…Je… je ne savais plus quoi lui répondre.

-Tu as quelque chose à dire, Dray…

-Je… Non. »

Je baisse les yeux, désappointé. Ca va m'embêter, tout cela… Et ajoutons le fait que j'ai toujours une trique d'enfer, cela ne va vraiment, mais vraiment pas m'aider !

En fin de compte, dès qu'il a finit de jouir, je n'étais plus si heureux que cela.

* * *

**_Voilààààààà_**

**_Bon, un peu citronné sur la fin, comme d'habitude, je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de mon petit lemon (lime ?), mais bon, nous ferons avec… Donnez moi quand même votre avis, ainsi que vos conseils, j'en suis friande !_**

**_Et comme toujours, demandes en mariages, lettres de morts, menaces, compliments, avis de naissances, je prends tout, tant que cela se lit !_**

**_Puis je espérer encore 15 reviews comme le dernier chapitre ? La suite devrait quand même arriver d'ici quinze jours environ, dès que le bac sera finit…_**

**_Bon, en attendant, merci à tous, et n'oubliez pas l'auteur !_**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Juin 2008_**


	8. Ce N'est Pas Réel

**_Bon, voici le nouveau chapitre. Rien de spécial à certifier, sauf présence d'un lemon, alors au cas où quelques gentils homophobes se soient perdus sur ce chapitre précisément, je leur conseille de quitter la page, sous risque d'être choqué._**

**_La fiction approche de la fin, je commence à ne plus tellement savoir comment remplir mes chapitres… Tout au plus deux ou trois autres chapitres avant qu'elle ne se finisse totalement._**

**_Donc en attendant, vous voilà avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part._**

**_« Le plus lent à promettre est toujours le plus fidèle à tenir."_**

**_Jean-Jacques Rousseau_**

* * *

« Harry, au juste, pourquoi veux tu me garder en Chat… Je veux dire… C'est moins… Utile.

-Question de sécurité, mon grand. Les autres Aurors ne sont pas bêtes, ils vont garder un œil sur la maison, et je pense qu'en dehors de la chambre, si tu apparais en temps qu'humain, ils vont nous bondir dessus. Il vaut mieux que tu restes en chat le temps que ça se tasse…

-Oh, c'est donc pour ça…

-Oui, et aussi parce que tu es très mignon ! Mais avant que tu ne te retransforme, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

-Ah, bon ? Et Qu…OUAH !! »

Il venait soudainement de poser sa main à l'épicentre de mon plaisir, à la zone de départ d'urgence, bref, là où tout se passait, et là où je souffrais le martyr de ne pas être libéré. Il se penche à mon oreille, me susurrant d'une voix gourmande.

« Je te dois un juste retour des choses, mon chaton… »

Et l'imbécile se met à me lécher le lobe. Et le second crétin que je suis frissonne de plaisir sous ses quelques caresses. Il m'allonge sous lui, là où il était quelques secondes auparavant, et se met en tête de me dévêtir de la plus sensuelle des manières. Chaque étole retirée me vaut des baisers, chaque bouton enlevé me coûte une caresse, et chaque centimètre de peau dévoilé m'offre un regard brûlant. Si bien qu'en quelques secondes, je me retrouve comme lui, aussi nu que le jour de ma naissance.

Alors il remonte à mon niveau, sans même effleurer mon entrejambe douloureux, et me regarde d'un air lubrique.

« Dray… Tu veux bien me faire une faveur ? »

En cette seconde là, je crois que je serais prêt à tout lui faire, faveurs ou défaveurs, viols ou folles nuit d'amour, tant qu'il s'occupait de mon problème, Merlin ! J'acquiesçais vigoureusement pour marquer mon approbation, et son sourire s'élargit. Je crois que j'ai bien répondu, non ?

« Bien, alors ferme les yeux, Dray… Et ne les rouvre que lorsque je t'en donnerai l'ordre. »

J'aime ce genre de surprises moi… J'obéis immédiatement, fermant hermétiquement mes paupières, et me concentrant sur le souffle saccadé de mon amant au dessus de moi.

Une de ses mains glisse alors sur mon corps. Partout. Des arabesques sont dessinées. Lentement, sûrement, avec volupté. Elles effleurent mon sexe, sans jamais l'atteindre réellement. Tout le reste y passe, jusque mes paumes, qui subissent la plus douloureuse des tortures qu'est celle de la caresse d'une pulpe des doigts.

Et soudainement, la torture s'achève. Je prend conscience que son souffle s'est très largement accéléré, et il gémit presque. Je fronce les sourcils, voulant rouvrir les yeux, mais il plaque sa main sur mes paupières, m'intimant l'immobilité de sa voix saccadée.

« Quelques secondes, juste… »

Et brutalement, un cri. Le mien, alors qu'une chaleur incomparable entourait mon membre. C'était si étroit, si bon, si doux…. J'en criais de bonheur. Et Harry au dessus de moi gémissait aussi. C'en fut trop, j'ouvris les yeux.

Et là, je le vois. Empalé sur moi, les jambes grandes écartées autour de mon torse, l'expression de luxure peinte sur ses traits comme jamais auparavant. Merlin qu'il est beau ainsi, se mordant les lèvres d'envie, restant immobile, ses hanches m'entourant de toute part. Il prend conscience de mon regard, et me sourit faiblement.

« La vue te plait ? »

Oh que oui, elle me plait, et je le lui fais savoir d'un coup de rein engageant. Immédiatement, il halète, mon geste l'a surprit, mais apparemment pas en mal, car il commence presque immédiatement à se soulever pour se laisser retomber. La sensation est… Incomparable… C'est vraiment magique avec lui.

Bien vite, trop vite, alors que nos corps s'emboitent avec frénésie, je me sens atteindre le point culminant de mon plaisir. Et je le crie, et je me répand en Harry, le cœur battant frénétiquement et l'esprit ailleurs.

« HARRY ! »

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes toujours presque dans la même position, à la différence que cette fois ci, le brun est totalement affalé contre moi, jouant distraitement avec mes mèches blondes, et me chuchotant quelques mots à l'oreille.

« T'es un rapide, toi, tu savais ?

-J'aurais pu exploser rien qu'en te voyant sur moi, je répond, offusqué. »

Mais lui éclate de rire, de ce rire que j'aime tant, à la fois moqueur, et doux. Ses yeux me regardent, moi, et en cette seconde, je donnerais tout pour qu'ils restent ancrés dans les miens. J'aime les instants de paix comme ceux ci, et je souhaite qu'ils durent éternellement.

Mais il nous fallut bien à un moment nous relever, et c'est après un dernier baiser que je me retransforme, décidant par la même occasion de bouder jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Mais apparemment, Harry n'en avait pas décidé de cette manière, car aussitôt il me prend dans ses bras, me posant tout près de son oreille, et me murmurant d'une voix tranquille.

« Normalement, ils garderont leur surveillance pendant une quinzaine de jours. On a donc au moins deux semaines pour parler de chat à Survivant, ça promet, n'est ce pas ? »

Je lui lance un regard outré, et il rit de nouveau.

Note : Au fait, ne plus tuer Potter, ce serait une trop grosse perte !

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Pendant les jours qui ont suivit, comme Harry l'avait effectivement prévu, la maison fut gardée sous surveillance. Où je passais, je sentais sans cesse des regards me suivre, suspicieux les premiers jours, puis habitués par la suite. Il n'y avait plus que dans la chambre du brun que je pouvais retrouver mon apparence habituelle, et alors nous en profitions le plus souvent pour parler, s'expliquer enfin, au milieu de quelques caresses qui ne dépassèrent jamais le stade d'innocentes.

J'appris ainsi au long de ses échanges qu'il avait été mit au courant de mon stratagème avec la première arrivée de Blaise, qui lui avait mit la puce à l'oreille. Par la suite, avec sa petite enquête personnelle et son observation de ma personne, il en avait conclu à ma présence à ces côtés. Je lui répliquais qu'il aurait pu se tromper, mais tout ce qu'il trouva de judicieux à répondre fut un nouvel éclat de rire.

« Mais je ne me suis pas trompé »

C'était ses mots. Merlin que je le haïssais dans ces moments là ! Mais je l'aimais en même temps, et alors, j'en profitais pour l'embrasser pour le faire taire. C'est ainsi qu'en quinze jours, je devins totalement accro à ses lèvres et à sa voix, encore plus qu'avant, si c'était possible ! Et quand l'heure de la libération arriva enfin, c'est à dire dès lors que je ne me sentis plus observé de toute part, je pouvais officiellement me proclamer heureux, et amoureux de ce survivant là…

Le matin du seizième jour, je sortis de la chambre dans mon apparence humaine, savourant le contact du parquet des escaliers sous mes pieds nus. Harry dormait encore, et je voulais lui apporter le petit déjeuner au lit, histoire de fêter cette nouvelle liberté par quelques câlins un peu plus poussés… J'avais déjà le programme des festivités prévu depuis quelques heures, et je comptais bien le mettre en application.

Mais revenons donc au présent, voulez vous ? Je me retrouve donc dans la cuisine, dans la très louable intention de faire un café, quand une feuille de papier apparut brutalement sur la table en acajou ne me laissant d'autre choix que d'aller la lire, sourcils froncés.

Une écriture fine et soignée m'apparut. La mienne. Tiens donc, je m'écrivais des lettres. Au vu des dernières semaines, je ne m'en étonnais même plus. Allez savoir pourquoi !

_Harry, (Ou moi même)_

_Je me perds totalement entre les futurs, passés et autres conneries, donc ne comptes pas sur moi pour m'entretenir des heures durant sur ce qui a amené mon présent. Je me souviens bien, c'était le soir où tu m'as accueillis chez toi, tu sais, avec les deux enfants du futur ? Ceux que nous étions sensé avoir ensemble dans l'avenir ? Je peux te dire qu'ils n'apparaissent toujours pas, et ne seront pas près de le faire._

_Oui, tu avais prévu ça, on change le futur dans chaque voyage, donc si ça se trouve, les prédictions que je vais te faire ne seront plus d'actualité dans ton passé. Il y a tellement d'éléments différents, moi même je ne m'y retrouve plus quand j'y pense !_

_Enfin, passons, là n'est pas le plus important. Je dois te prévenir d'une chose, tu le sais sans doute déjà, où je t'aurais mis au parfum (Mon Moi du passé, le très beau et très fringuant, tu vois bien qui c'est !)… Voilà, méfies toi vraiment de Blaise Zabini ! Non, vraiment ! Il est capable de tout, et la jalousie lui fait perdre la tête._

_J'espère que cette lettre sera envoyée au bon moment, car chez nous, tu as été enlevé par l'autre connard, et moi je ne peux rien faire… Sauf changer le passé. _

_Fais attention. Je t'en prie !_

_Draco Malfoy _

Tout plongé dans ma lecture, je n'aperçus pas derrière moi une ombre féminine se glisser dans l'embrasure de la porte, et me jeter un sortilège d'immobilisation d'une voix forte. Et quand je voulus réagir, c'était déjà trop tard, je perdais connaissance sous les bons soins d'une brunette de Serpentard.

Merde, le café va brûler.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Je me réveille, je suis en prison. Pas Azkaban, mais pas loin. Ca doit être là où vont les condamnés avant leur jugement. Spartiate, peu confortable, une vraie cellule. Je me redressais sur les coudes, l'esprit migraineux. Comment étais je arrivé là ? L'explication la plus plausible est que je me suis fait prendre, et ramené ici par les Aurors. Mais alors ça sonne très très mal pour mes pauvres fesses… Et Harry ? Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas incriminé, il n'a rien fait de mal, lui !

Si tant est qu'héberger un ancien Mangemort puisse ne pas être une mauvaise chose, bien entendu… Tant pis, je nierai tout. Mon cas est désespéré, je le sais, mais pas lui.

Je vais me terrer dans un coin, je suppose que je ne peux rien faire d'autre. Je suis en prison, je n'aurais pour compagnie que le temps qui coulera trop lentement entre mes doigts… Bon, allons y, et si je le comptais ?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

On m'a attribué un avocat. Un nul, il est convaincu que je ne suis qu'une souillure de l'humanité, une déjection blonde, et autre compliments du même genre. Bref, ce n'est pas avec lui que je pourrai m'en sortir. L'audience est dans deux jours. Bien, ils veulent me tuer vite fait, bien fait, ils avaient déjà dû réunir toutes les preuves depuis un bon moment, de toute façon…

Une fois le benêt sortit, je reprit ma place au fond du cachot, soupirant bruyamment. En apparence, je tenais plutôt bien ces conditions méprisables de vie… En apparence seulement. En vérité, j'aurais bien voulu hurler, tempêter, réclamer Harry, l'embrasser et lui faire subir mille outrages tellement il me manque, mais je ne peux rien faire… Et un Malfoy, surtout moi, ne doit pas laisser transparaître son attachement pour le Survivant… Il ne faut pas l'incriminer non plus.

Bordel, j'ai oublié de lui dire que je l'aime….

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Le jour de l'exécution est arrivé. Harry n'est pas venu me voir. Tant mieux, en un sens, mais ce serait mentir de dire que je ne suis pas déçu. Mon cœur est en miette, et mon corps, terriblement affaiblit. Je n'aurai pas le baiser du Détracteur comme les autres, je recevrai purement et simplement le sortilège de la mort. Cela m'avait fait rire, dans un premier temps, tellement la situation était atroce. Les sorciers du bien exécutaient leurs prisonniers avec de la Magie Noire.

Mais là, c'était moi, la futur victime. La porte de la cellule s'ouvre, libérant le passage à trois Aurors encapuchonnés. En connaissais-je seulement un dans le lot ? Un ancien camarade d'école, un ami peut être ? Mais il était évident que tous ici avaient de mauvaises intentions à mon égard…

Ils me passèrent les menottes magiquement, bridant ma magie et achevant de m'affaiblir, et me forcèrent à les suivre dans un dédale de couloirs sombres transpirant la peur. J'étais terrifié, et avais abandonné mon masque depuis belle lurette. J'allais perdre la vie… J'allais mourir. J'avais peur, si peur, que je me demandais comment je faisais pour tenir sur mes pieds.

Nous nous arrêtons devant une grande porte en bois, derrière laquelle j'entend des voix. Beaucoup. Nombreuses. Le lieu de mon exécution serait public. J'en tremblais d'avance, et dans une maigre tentative d'évasion, je me débattis, obligeant les agents à resserrer le sortilège de Bloque-Magie.

Et les portes s'ouvrirent, dans des huées et des relents de haine terrifiants. Il y avait du monde, formant un cercle où trônait Fudge lui même, un petit sourire écrasant au lèvres. Et je tremblais toujours. On me fit m'avancer jusqu'au centre de la figure, on me fit m'agenouiller, et relever la tête vers mon destin.

Des perles salées coulaient sur mes joues, mais mon expression était redevenue neutre. Merlin que je les haïssais, tous… Je serrais les poings, entendant le Ministre parler quelques minutes de mes actes et du peu de sympathie que je lui inspirais. Partout autour de moi, des cris, des crachats, des humiliations. Mais je ne les écoutais plus, je cherchais. Un visage connu, un seul, pourrait me ramener à la vie.

Mais aucune orbe verte en vue…

Et la voix tonitruante de mon nouvel ennemi de s'élever :

« Alors Mangemort, avant que tu ne sois exécuté, aurais tu quelques derniers mots à nous adresser ? Nous supplier, peut être ?

-Un Malfoy ne supplie pas. Je répliquais, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

-C'est ton choix. »

Et il s'approcha, pointant sa baguette droit entre mes deux yeux. Il jubilait, je le savais, mais n'y pouvais rien. Et je pensais à Harry. Où était-il ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu ? Je pensais qu'il tenait à moi…

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Harry….

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Je me réveillais en sursaut, dans mon lit, le souffle court, le cœur battant la chamade. Et je mis quelques secondes à comprendre que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Je regardais autour de moi, j'étais dans le lit, avec Harry. Le réveil n'avait pas encore sonné. Ce n'était donc qu'un rêve… Un foutu rêve dans lequel je mourrais.

De soulagement sans doute, les larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues, et je souris. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. J'étais en vie, libre… Et Harry était à mes côtés. J'essuyais du revers du poignet quelques larmes, et fixais d'un air comblé ce corps tranquille étendu à mes côtés… Ce cauchemar m'avait semblé si réel…

Je rabattis la couverture pour admirer le corps de mon amant tandis qu'il dormait. Au début, je voulais lui apporter le petit déjeuner au lit… Mais finalement, après un tel rêve, je me dis bien qu'il devrait tout simplement se servir de moi comme déjeuner…

Félinement, j'allais me positionner à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, le regardant avec gourmandise. Que pourrais je bien lui faire, pour nous faire plaisir, et effacer cet affreux cauchemar de mon esprit ? L'espace d'une seconde, je bénis le fait qu'il dormait en boxer. J'avais plus d'espace à caresser et à regarder…

D'un sortilège informulé, je me déshabillais, et après une certaine hésitation, réitérais ce geste pour lui, nous rendant tous deux nus et frissonnants. Merlin qu'il était beau ainsi… Je voulais lui avouer mes sentiments… Oui, aujourd'hui serait un bon jour…

Ce rêve m'apprit au moins une chose… On n'a pas le temps… Je ne suis pas sûr d'être là demain, alors je parlerai aujourd'hui… Dès qu'il se réveillera… Et pour se faire….

Je me penchais vers son corps délicieux, et entrepris de retracer des cœurs de la pointe de la langue, partout sur son torse, ses bras, ses épaules, son bas ventre…. Tant et tant que j'entendis le brun à un moment se mettre à gémir, prélude de son éveil. Je ne m'arrêtais pas, allant cette fois ci embrasser chaque parcelle de peau.

« Mmmmmhhh… Drayyyy…. »

Il ouvrit timidement un œil, affrontant mon regard déterminé, et me sourit, incertain.

« Que me vaut l'honneur d'un tel réveil ?

-Oh, rien de bien important, attend, je vais te le dire. »

Avec un regard lubrique, je remontais le long de son corps, allant jusqu'à son oreille, où, frémissant, je lui murmurais les trois mots autrefois interdits pour un Malfoy.

« Je t'aime…. »

Et je me reculais de quelques centimètres, savourant mon effet. Il me regarda, surpris de mes propos, puis je vis un immense sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres, et il m'enlaça avec passion.

« Merci, Dray… Merci. »

A son tour de se reculer, pour m'annoncer après avec un nouveau sourire, ses mains frôlant ses fesses avec délectation.

« Et laisse moi maintenant te montrer ce que je ressens… »

Il nous fit rouler de telle sorte à se retrouver au dessus, et m'embrassa avec fougue… Mmmhh, oui, moi j'étais bien prêt à quelques démonstrations de ce genre….

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Matin de notre seizième jour… Je passais un excellent moment de torture avec mon petit ami.

* * *

**_Voilà pour ce chapitre !_**

**_Comme d'habitude, j'attend 15 reviews avant de poster la suite, vous tenez le rythme, et je vous en remercie._**

**_A la prochaine !_**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Juin 2008_**


	9. Hermione

* * *

**_Neuvième chapitre de LMDC, j'ai retrouvé mon inspiration, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._**

**_« La vie est une maladie mortelle sexuellement transmissible »_**

**_Woody Allen_**

* * *

En prenant mon petit déjeuner, ce matin là, j'eu cette étrange impression que quelque chose irait mal, aujourd'hui. Ce qui me faisait penser ça ? Oh, sans doute juste ce papier plié sur la table, et ce sentiment de déjà vu qui me broyait l'estomac. Harry, lui, ne comprit pas ma frayeur, et partit lire la lettre. Dès les premiers mots, il me jeta un regard circonspect, sourcils froncés, avant de reprendre sa lecture. Moi, je sirotais mon café, connaissant par avance le contenu de la missive. Cela ne me plaisait guère, mais il fallait bien que Harry soit mit au courant. Son ancien petit ami était dangereux, il lui fallait être au courant.

Du coin de l'œil, adossé au mur, je surveillais l'entrée de la cuisine. On ne me la fait pas deux fois, à moi, un Malfoy, et même s'il ne s'agissait qu'un rêve, prendre le moindre risque de me faire attraper était tout simplement intolérable… Même si Harry était là. D'ailleurs ce dernier avait finit sa lecture, et me fixait désormais d'un air énervé.

« Ce salop… Il va encore essayer de nous faire du mal ! Blaise va chercher à t'atteindre.

-Economise ta salive, Harry, je suis au courant. Si nous restons ensemble, ça devrait aller.

-Comment es tu au courant ? Tu n'as pas pu lire la lettre !

-Juste une prémonition, ne t'attardes pas sur ce genre de détail »

Vous allez rire, mais il n'avait pas l'air de me croire… Non, lui serait plutôt du genre à imaginer que je sois descendu en douce ce matin pour la lire avant de le rejoindre, encore endormit…

« Draco….

-Quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas toi qui a écrit cette lettre, j'espère, juste pour me faire peur ?

-Bien sûr que c'est moi ! Regarde la signature, étrangement, c'est mon nom qui est inscrit… Tu lis ? Dra et Co donnent moi !

-Je veux dire ton toi, du présent ! insista-t-il, sans rire.

-Non ? Ce matin, j'étais occupé avec le sexe de mon amant… Tu le connais, il est grand, brun, il a de magnifiques yeux verts, et serait une bombe sexuelle sans sa cicatrice ! Quoiqu'il la cache, et qu'elle a quelque chose d'érotique… C'est donc bel et bien une bombe sexuelle !

-Ne changes pas de sujet ! répliqua le brun en question, rougissant tout de même. Comment peux tu savoir le contenu de cette lettre sans l'avoir lue !

-Je l'ai lue ! Mais dans un rêve… C'est tout »

Il se tut. Enfin il décida de me croire. Je soupirais, espérant qu'il ne me poserait pas plus de question. Mais c'était sans compter sur la légendaire curiosité de Harry James Potter, alias Chieur de Service toujours présent, mais si sexy !

« Un rêve ? Tu as vu cette scène en rêve ?

-En quelque sorte. Mais tu n'étais pas là, tu dormais. Je descendais, je trouvais cette lettre et la lisais, et avant même de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, j'étais assommé et enlevé.

-C'est pour ça que tu te tiens loin de la porte ?

-Et perspicace en plus…

-Il faudrait que l'on règle ton cas au plus vite, tu ne trouves pas ? Je pourrais essayer de parler au Ministère et…

-Ohlah, Harry, je t'arrête tout de suite! Tu ne mentionneras pas même mon existence qu'il seront déjà en train de me juger et de me condamner ! Je suis recherché en temps que Mangemort, j'ai fais mon choix pendant la guerre, ils ne l'oublieront pas !

-Mais tu n'as tué personne !

-Un Mangemort lâche en plus, je t'assure, mon Curriculum Vitae est très positif !

-Si je garantie ton bon comportement, tu as une chance !

-Une chance de ne pas mourir immédiatement oui, mais je n'échapperai pas à la prison… Et me retrouver avec les vrai tueurs, non merci !

-Tu ne peux pas rester caché éternellement !

-Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi, mais ici, au moins, je suis en liberté… »

_Et je t'ai à mes côtés, chose que je n'obtiendrai jamais en prison._ J'aurais voulu rajouter cette phrase, mais mon instinct m'en empêcha, me jurant que cela ferait mauvaise impression pour un Malfoy. La place, je m'approchais du brun, reposant la tasse à moitié vide sur la table, et allais enlacer sa taille avec douceur.

« Ne fais pas de choses inconsidérées, Harry, s'il te plait.

-Je n'aime pas vivre caché.

-Moi non plus, mais a partir du moment où la marque est venue se greffer sur mon bras, je n'ai plus eu le choix.

-Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen de te faire changer d'avis ?

-Si, trouver une solution qui me fasse rester a tes… enfin, en liberté ! »

Il soupire, et se laisse aller à l'étreinte, posant sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule et soupirant doucement. Je ferme à mon tour les yeux, humant l'odeur qui se dégage de ses cheveux si… emmêlés ! Nous profitons pendant quelques minutes de cette complicité avant que la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée ne retentisse, nous faisant sursauter tous deux.

Il se dégage de mes bras, et d'un regard, m'ordonne de me retransformer, ce que je fais rapidement, m'assurant mentalement de ne pas dépasser ma taille de chaton… Ce ne serait pas le moment de redevenir Tigrou ! Harry quitte la pièce, d'un pas incertain, et partit ouvrir à l'invité inconnu. Sur ses pas, je le suis, trottinant et toujours aussi curieux.

Et telle n'est pas ma surprise en voyant apparaître Granger derrière la porte d'entrée, affrontant le regard de mon « Maître » d'un air décidé. Sans même attendre une quelconque invitation, elle entre dans la maison, manquant de m'écraser au passage, et commence à crier sur Harry d'une voix très… Aigue !

« Harry James Potter ! Un mois! Un putain de mois que nous n'avons plus de nouvelles de toi! Non mais tu te rends compte !! On essaye de te contacter, mais même le réseau de cheminée est bloqué ! Tu ne réponds pas au courrier, tu nous le renvoie sans le lire ! Rien, on a eu aucune nouvelle ! Bordel, qu'est ce que tu foutais ?! »

Toutes mes plus sincères condoléances à son mari, Ronald Bilius Weasley, que je plains sincèrement à cause des accès de colère de sa dulcinée… Sa vie ne doit pas être facile… Déjà que je me demande comment Harry supporte un tel ton, le roux lui doit être enterré depuis longtemps… Ou sourd !

Je couche mes délicates oreilles en arrière, regardant comme un chat de faïence la réprimande de la Sang-De-Bourbe, qui n'a pas l'air de vouloir se taire… Comme si pendant tout ce mois, elle n'avait fait que retenir sa respiration pour tout recracher maintenant… Quel souffle, je suis abasourdit !

Et soudainement Harry se tourne vers moi, l'air encore plus déterminé que la jeune femme. A coup sûr, dans sa cervelle de Gryffon, il va chercher à se délester de sa culpabilité… Et comme j'ai toujours de très bon pressentiments, je sais aussi qu'ils va se servir de moi. Il attend donc tranquillement qu'Hermione finisse sa tirade, et lorsqu'elle ferma enfin la bouche, le souffle court, il demanda, aussi tranquille qu'un ruisseau.

« Tu as finis ? Que je puisse te donner mon explication ?

-J'espère qu'elle est bonne ! Je t'écoute…

-Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut écouter… Dray, tu veux bien lui expliquer la situation ?

-Miâââââ ?! demandais-je, à la fois fier d'avoir eu juste, et ulcéré par son arrogance. »

La brunette me jeta un simple regard méprisant, avant de se retourner vers son ami, les mains sur les hanches, l'air encore plus énervé.

« Harry, tu as pété un câble ou quoi, là ? C'est un chaton !

-Pas tout à fait… C'est un animagus, et j'attend simplement qu'il reprenne sa forme originelle, sinon, je hurlerai son nom sur tous les toits !

-Harry…

-Draaay, s'il te plait… Ne m'oblige pas à compter jusqu'à trois… »

Je reculais le plus silencieusement possible, essayant de me faire oublier. Mais bien évidemment, avec deux paires d'yeux braqués sur moi, la tâche était un peu ardue. Une fois bloqué contre le mur, et obligé d'admettre que je n'avais plus aucune autre échappatoire, je consentis enfin à reprendre forme humaine, non sans insulter mentalement Happy Rotter (Ha ha… Les chats ont de l'humour, n'est ce pas ? Pitoyable…).

Sous les yeux ébahis de la « belle demoiselle », je redevins donc le royal Draco Malfoy, heureusement habillé (Oui, j'avais bien progressé !), les fixant avec hargne. Elle étouffa un juron de consternation, reculant instinctivement.

« Harry, commençais-je. Si tu veux mon humble avis, tu ferais mieux de courir très très vite, parce que je t'assure que si je t'attrape, je vais de faire crier plus aigue que Mariah Carey ! »

Il déglutit, conscient de la menace envers sa masculinité. Mais les paroles d'Hermione qui suivirent brisèrent totalement mon effet dévastateur.

« C'est Draco Malfoy ? Ce petit chaton tout minuscule et tout faible, c'était Malfoy ? Le mangemort tant recherché longe les murs par en dessous ?

-On va dire ça comme ça Hermione… Bon, Dray, je sais que tu as une énorme envie de me toucher, notamment à certains endroits bien précis, mais avant ça, tu tiens mon amie au courant de la situation, ou elle serait capable d'appeler d'autres Aurors !

-Harry, Harry, Harry… Les menaces ne marchent pas sur moi, tu le sais bien…

-OU sinon, abstinence pendant UNE semaine !

-QUOI ?! Non, t'as pas de cœur là !! »

Je m'approche de lui, vivement, et tout aussi rapidement il se détourne, un sourire amusé à présent sur les lèvres. Mais il se paie ma tête en plus ? Le sale petit…

« HAHAHAHAHAHAHA »

Je suis interrompu dans mon avancé par, oui, vous l'avez bien deviné, un rire. Et pas n'importe lequel, celui de la Granger, tout simplement, qui, remise de ses émotions et après avoir scientifiquement analysé la situation (Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elle a imaginé !), a finit par trouver la situation hilarante… Et moi je n'apprécie plus, depuis mon arrivée dans la maison en compagnie d'un brun aux tendances hystériques face à son chaton, que quelqu'un rie de moi.

Je me tourne alors vers elle, la foudroyant du regard, mais elle rie de plus belle, se pliant même en deux pour chercher un peu d'air tandis que je comprend « Ridicule », « La nouvelle de l'année » et « Vieux couple » dans ses propos… Une question primordiale me vient alors à l'esprit… Le poison ou la corde ?

Mais il semblerait que Merlin ait décidé d'une autre fin pour elle car mon Harrynouchet choisit d'intervenir.

« Pour faire bref, Draco vit chez moi… Il se cache.

-Ha ha… J'avais bien compris ça… haha…pffff trop hilarant quand même !

-Granger, je t'apprécie pour ton cerveau, mais je peux déjà te dire qu'il n'en est pas de même pour tes manières… »

Et elle se remit à rire, encor plus fort que la fois précédente. Moi, dans tout cela, j'avais tout bêtement l'impression d'être prit pour un con. Je décidais alors de reprendre la parole.

« Ce serait sympa, Granger, de ne pas en parler à tes copains Aurors

-Pffffffff……

-Et arrête de rire…

-Oui, oui… Non, je n'en parlerai pas… Mais en échange, je veux tout savoir… Et quand je dis tout… C'est tout ! »

Son regard noisette inquisiteur nous scruta attentivement pendant quelques secondes, histoire que l'on comprenne bien que notre relation devrait elle aussi être mise sur le tapis. Je soupirais, et décidais dans un éclair de génie de lui expliquer exactement notre relation.

« Vois tu Granger… Ce que j'aime chez Harry.. C'est sa chute de rien… Je fais une fixette sur ça, tu le savais ? Alors lui… Mmmh, j'ai envie de le prendre violemment contre un mur chaque fois qu'il se balade torse nu et que j'ai le malheur de voir son dos… Mais quand il est de face… Hum, j'ai tout le loisir de l'imagination…Ses courbes sont si…mmmmmmmmmmhhh !! »

Harry, rougissant plus distinctement qu'une écrevisse, se décida à intervenir en plaquant brutalement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le temps de surprise passé, je fermais les yeux, plutôt ravit de cette initiative, et allais entourer les hanches de mon petit ami de façon possessive. Mais nous n'avions pas oublié la présence de la jeune femme toute aussi rouge que mon vis à vis, et donc nous nous séparâmes à regret après quelques secondes.

« Harry, jure moi de me faire taire ainsi pendant toute l'éternité…

-Promis. Tu devenais impudique.

-C'était fait exprès. Maintenant, Granger, viens avec nous au salon, on va te raconter ce qui s'est réellement passé. »

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Moi et Harry passâmes dont les deux heures suivantes à expliquer toute l'histoire à une Hermione Granger débordant de curiosité. Mais par plusieurs fois, mal lui en prit, surtout lorsque je lui narrais mon petit cadeau de Noël (J'ai également écopé un baiser de Tais-Toi), et notre mise en couple « officielle ». Mais elle se rembrunit fortement en apprenant les fréquents voyages entre les époques.

« C'est mauvais, ça… Personne n'a réussit à bien en réchapper… J'ai vu quelques livres sur le sujet, il faudra que je me renseigne… Votre futur a l'air tellement instable !

-Il n'y a pas que ça qui l'est ! Le présent aussi ! Avec toutes ces arrivées, on en vient même à avoir l'esprit confus.

-Je comprend bien, Harry… Bon, Draco, rassures toi, je ne dirais rien…J'ai cependant une bonne place au ministère, et un peu de vie sociale, pas comme certains, je pourrais essayer de trouver deux trois trucs qui prouveraient ton innocence…

-Je veux bien… Mais, Granger, tu ne trouveras pas grand chose… Il faudrait que je fasse vraiment quelque chose qui rachète ma conduite, et pour le moment, il n'y a vraiment rien… »

Je m'interrompis soudainement en voyant ses yeux s'illuminer de manière suspecte.

« Euh… Granger ?

-Tu me donnes une idée, là… Une sacrée bonne idée même… Oh Merlin, je tiens le bon bout ! »

Elle se leva d'un bond, et nous fixa tour à tour d'un air impérieux, nous pauvres loques humaines incrédules et totalement interrogatrices.

« Harry, je t'appelle demain par cheminette, , arrange toi pour qu'elle soit en marche, d'ici là, je vais voir ce que je peux faire ! »

Et sans rajouter la moindre notion de politesse, elle partit, nous laissant planté là comme deux abrutis, à fixer longtemps la porte après son départ. Puis lentement, Harry se tourne vers moi, et me murmure.

« Je te présente ma meilleure amie, Hermione Granger… »

Et c'est à mon tour d'éclater de rire, tellement je trouve la situation cocasse… Oui, c'est bien du Granger tout craché, à tel point que j'ai même peur de ce qui pourrait résulter de ses idées… Mais le fait était qu'au moins, ma présence n'avait pas l'air de l'incommoder. Je fis part de mes pensées à mon petit ami qui me répondit avec un clin d'œil.

« Elle savait que je ressentais quelque chose pour toi. L'idée de t'accepter vivant, et à peu près civilisé a dû lui venir avec les jours, et quand elle est venue, elle était suffisamment mûre pour nous accepter…

-Ce qui ne sera pas le cas de son mari…

-Ron ? Tu as raison, il te fracassera d'abord le crâne, et t'écoutera après…

-Ma pauvre tête… Tu me vengeras au moins ?

-On verra bien, si je suis motivé ! »

Je fis la moue, boudeur, et allais me pencher à son oreille pour lui susurrer, tentant comme jamais.

« Tu es un vilain garçon… Même pas chiche de jouer au Prince avec son petit ami »

Le regard qu'il me renvoya fut des plus ardent, et il s'en fallut de peu pour que je me sente serré dans mon pantalon. Je me reculais, et détournais alors le regard, conscient du rose qui avait envahit mes pommettes.

Je m'arrangeais alors pour changer de sujet, et c'est ainsi que passa de nouveau la journée, sans autre événement bien marquant dans notre relation que quelques baisers et caresses volées (Et un pelotage intensif vers quatre heures…)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Le lendemain matin, comme prévu, Hermione vint nous voir, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Nous l'attentions, assis sur le canapé dans le salon, interrogatifs, et un peu sceptiques à l'idée qu'elle puisse ME sauver.

« Salut les garçons, bien dormis ?!

-…

-Oui, bon, je vois… J'ai passé l'après midi à potasser quelques livres, et ce que j'ai trouvé est très intéressant. Draco, il existe bel et bien un moyen de te faire échapper à la prison.

-Lequel ? Je demandais, sautant presque de ma chaise. »

Elle inspira un bon coup, nous regardant tour à tour, et enfin, annonça d'une voix triomphante.

« Tu as juste besoin de sauver la vie à Harry. »

* * *

**_Voilà !_**

**_Un nouveau chapitre de terminé, on approche de la fin à présent… je pense faire encore deux ou trois chapitres maximum, et cette fic là sera terminée !_**

**_En attendant, j'attend comme d'habitude vos reviews (15, pour ne pas changer héhé), et tout commentaire est le bienvenu !_**

**_Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée/soirée_**

**_Hanakaya_**


	10. Imprévu

* * *

**_La suite de LMDC, toute fraîche et pimpante pour vous. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez comme moi j'ai aimé l'écrire._**

**_« La révolution, c'est une tentative pour faire aboutir les rêves. »_**

**_Robert Rosenstone_**

* * *

Quelques jours ont passé depuis la très fameuse intervention de Granger. Non mais quelle idée ! S'était-elle imaginée que j'allais accepter de faire courir un quelconque risque inconsidéré à mon Harry sous prétexte que cela allait me sauver ? Etait-elle bête au point de croire que j'étais prêt à jouer mon existence contre le danger de mon petit ami ?

Sauf que Hermione Granger n'est pas bête. Et qu'elle a parfaitement deviné que je le ferai. Je ne suis pas parfait, et certainement pas au point de refuser une telle opportunité de sauver ma peau. Bien entendu, Harry ne devrait pas souffrir. Ce serait juste une mise en scène. Un faux sauvetage, en fait. Oui, un Malfoy prend la baguette magique, et la sorcière qui va avec… Et je refuse catégoriquement de recontextualiser cette dernière phrase, vous seriez choqué… Oh, et si j'osais… Allez, j'ose. Un Malfoy prend tout aussi bien la baguette et le sorcier quelques centimètres au dessus… Vous comprenez cette fois ci ? Je vous le jure, j'essaye d'être soft. C'est pas comme si je disais « Un Malfoy prend la bite et le cœur de ce sorcier… » Mhhhh, non, vraiment, c'est trop cru, j'aime.

J'aime, mais c'est très éloigné du sujet initial. Je devrai sauver la vie de mon bien aimé dans quelques heures à peine. Pour préserver la véracité des faits (Aussi intelligente soit la Granger, elle a oublié mes talents d'acteur), je n'étais pas avertis des circonstances dans lesquelles je trouverai mon futur époux (Comprenez : J'ai tout de même avertit que si une perle de sang jaillissait de sa peau, je m'assurerai moi même personnellement qu'elle soit suivie d'un million d'autres, appartenant toutes à ses ravisseurs…), ni du lieu du « rendez vous ».

Selon le plan, je devrai me balader innocemment (Ce que je fais en ce moment. Et je vous jure qu'il fait froid !), et entendre un étrange bruit émaner d'un des hangars à ma droite ( Granger trouvait plus plausible que nous soyons dans un lieu vide… Allez savoir pourquoi.), je surgirais alors dans ce dit hangar, et trouverais Harry Potter en mauvaise posture. N'écoutant que mon courage (Je vous l'avais dit, ce scénario comporte de très nombreuses lacunes.), j'irais lui porter secours, car bien entendu, selon toujours ce foutu scénario, je serais amoureux du brun depuis Poudlard… Non mais quelle idée je vous jure, je me demande bien où la Miss a trouvé tout cela… Dans ses souvenirs ? Je ne parlerai qu'en présence d'un tortionnaire.

Et donc bref, après avoir héroïquement sauvé ma demoiselle en détresse, et l'avoir embrassé fougueusement (C'est qu'il me manque, ce con !), je me présenterai à la communauté sorcière, et celle ci, trop heureuse de revoir son Survivant disparu depuis quelques mois (Allez savoir pourquoi…), me pardonnerait toutes mes fautes… Et nous vivrions heureux avec beaucoup de sexe… Non, vraiment, j'ai un doute, je crois pas que ça marchera, ce plan… Surtout le dernier point. Non, pas le dernier, l'avant dernier, où je serais pardonné, et tout ce qui va avec. Ma vie sexuelle se porte bien, merci.

Il me manque, l'imbécile. Mais je ne dois rien dire… Quoique… Maintenant, je suis certain qu'il m'offrirait un sourire chaleureux qui m'embraserait jusqu'au creux des reins.. Et alors, je m'approcherais, je me saisirais de ses hanches, je me collerais à lui… Mmmmhhh… Non, je ne devrais pas y penser… Pas ici, dans ce froid, pas dehors.

Quelque chose vibre dans ma poche, je sursaute, et sort l'étrange objet avec circonspection. Granger avant de partir dans sa mission sainte de me sauver m'avait apprit qu'il s'agissait d'un portable et que je devrais l'ouvrir quand il ferait cet étrange mouvement digne des meilleurs sex toys. Je m'empressais d'obéir, et de porter l'objet à mon oreille. Immédiatement, une voix très connue et franchement hilare m'interpella.

« Malfoy ! S'exclama Granger. Un portable se tient dans l'autre sens ! Ta bouche est sur l'oreillette en ce moment ! Voilà, comme ça. Tu es vraiment mignon quand tu rougis, dommage que tu sois gay et moi mariée. Enfin. Harry est en place, continue de ne rien faire, tu es un champion. Bon, salut ! »

Et elle raccrocha, sans plus de cérémonie. Enfin, elle « raccrocha », parce que moi, je n'entendis rien du tout après son « salut », alors je continuais à baragouiner dans le vide quelques bonnes minutes avant de m'apercevoir qu'elle ne parlait plus du tout, et que mon portable s'était mit sur veille dans l'attente de nouvelles interactions. Et c'est donc rouge de colère, de honte et d'indignation (Osait-elle dire que nous irions bien ensemble ? Pouaaah !), que je remis l'étrange instrument dans ma poche.

Un Malfoy frustré se vexe très facilement, et si les paroles prononcées par la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout aurait bien pu vexer un Draco normal, alors qu'en était-il avec un Moi frustré ? Gagné, je bouillonnais.

« Champion… Champion de mes deux, oui ! grommelais-je »

Je plongeais mes mains dans mon manteau, et soupirais. Vivement que tout ceci se termine, j'en avais plus qu'assez du froid. Je levais la tête et fixais quelques secondes le plafond grisâtre qui constituait mon unique paysage en dehors des usines en ruines. Il allait bientôt neiger, je le sentais. Et cela ferait comme lors de mon arrivée… A cette pensée, j'eu un petit rire, me remémorant le chaton que j'étais alors, transit de froid, persuadé que Potter habitait dans cette rue, mais ignorant le nom précis. Un félin faiblard, obligé d'accepter la compagnie d'une petite fillette vêtue fraîchement, et aussi tremblante que lui, ainsi que celle d'un encore plus petit garçon, au regard si intriguant.

Deux enfants qui s'étaient révélés être les miens avec Harry Potter, l'être que je croyais haïr de tout mon cœur… Même si je ne me faisais guère d'illusions sur mes véritables sentiments. A l'époque, je n'osais y croire.

Et aujourd'hui, la présence du brun à mes côtés était devenue naturelle. Mieux, c'était un besoin réclamé par chacune de mes pores. Mes yeux souhaitaient le voir, mes lèvres le goûter, mes mains le caresser, mon sexe… Euh, je m'égare. Mais il était vraiment important pour moi, et personne, j'en avais l'intime intuition, ne pourrait me le remplacer.

Je l'aimais. Oui, j'aimais Harry Potter, avec ses travers et ses torts, ses défauts et ses exagérations. J'aimais jusqu'à ce grain de beauté qu'il avait sur le haut de la cuisse droite, tout près de l'antre des plaisirs, et dont j'étais jaloux car il ne quittait jamais cet appendice des yeux, car il était perpétuellement en contact avec celui qui avait volé mon cœur…

Je deviens Poufsouffle ? Je dois avoir attrapé froid. Je suis excusable, et de toute façon, si vous ne l'avez pas encore comprit, je vais le répéter. Un Malfoy a la classe en toute circonstance, même avec un filet de morve sous le nez et des pensées honorables. Imaginons même pire… J'ai toujours la classe, même si je me retrouvais, par mégarde, dans un supermarché moldu. Ne criez pas d'horreur, je comprend moi aussi à quel point ce doit être difficile à concevoir… Non pas que ce monde ne puisse rendre ma suprématie, mais il est suffisamment bête pour faire quelques idioties comme créer deux ou trois appareils dont la fonction m'échappe encore totalement (Il paraîtrait qu'il ont des télévisions, et qu'il s'en servent pour enfermer des gens dans des boites et les observer 24h/24…Plus fou encore… Ces personnes enfermées seraient volontaires… c'est fou, non ?)

Je relevais subitement la tête, entendant un cri guttural à ma droite, deux hangars plus loin. Tiens, je reconnaitrais entre mille la voix mélodieuse de ma tendre moitié.

« PUTAIN MAIS LACHEZ MOI BANDE D'ABRUTIS !! »

Aucune idée quant à savoir s'il avait vraiment lancé le signal pour que j'intervienne, mais moi, je me les pelais trop, et si ça continuait, on allait m'appeler « Madame » tellement ils auront rétrécis, alors je m'élançais, n'écoutant que mon courage (Ou plutôt, le bruit de mes pas sur le béton), et me dirigeais en courant vers le lieu donné.

En ouvrant la porte à la volée, je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce genre de spectacle. Harry, MON Harry, aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance, était attaché aux poignets, et tentait de se débattre face à deux espèces de créatures se rapprochant plus du doberman que de l'homme, et qui tentaient d'apposer leurs sales pattes sur MON petit ami. Plus loin, ligotés et étourdis dans un coin, trois ou quatre autres personnes à l'aspect plus présentable se tenaient serrés les uns contre les autres, effrayés. Et Harry continuait de crier, l'un de ses ravisseurs lui bloquant le haut du corps, ne lui laissant plus comme possibilité pour se défendre que des coups de pied fort bien placés.

Mais les deux autres créatures semblaient habitées d'un esprit et eurent la bonne idée d'éviter ses ruades, et de le tenir encore plus solidement. Le brun s'aperçu seulement alors de ma présence, et je vis ses yeux s'assombrir.

« DEGAGE, C'EST UN PIEGE !! »

Ce qui, bien entendu, était la chose la plus intelligente à faire pour 1 : attirer l'attention des mastodontes sur moi, et 2 : attiser ma propre curiosité. C'était pas prévu ça. Pas prévu du tout. Le plus costaud des deux sortit sa baguette précipitamment, et me jeta un sortilège que je parvins à éviter sans problème. On dit que les lâches sont les plus véloces. Je suis la preuve vivante du bien fondé de cette maxime. Sauf que là, je ne fuyais pas. On s'attaque à MON bien, je réplique. Et en quelques secondes, mon répertoire de sortilèges est sortit, usé et abusé, de telle sorte que les deux hommes ne savaient plus où donner de la tête.

Note pour la communauté sorcière : Ne JAMAIS toucher à ce qui m'appartient.

Mais ils ne prenaient pas peur, ces êtres là, et à peine faisais-je une pause dans mes sorts que l'un d'eux en profita pour transplaner et réapparaitre derrière moi, me plantant sa baguette entre les deux omoplates.

« Tiens, tiens, le fils Malfoy est venu… Je sais pas ce que c'était cette mascarade stupide, mais ça fait du bien de voir des têtes appréciées… Surtout quand celles ci sont restées cachées si longtemps…. »

Une chose était sûre, je n'aimais pas du tout sa voix, et je le lui fis savoir d'un ricanement moqueur, suivit de quelques insultes bien senties. Harry face à moi se mordis la lèvre supérieure, et me fixa d'un air inquiet. Puis j'entendis quelques mots dans mon dos, et ce fut le noir total.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Je me réveillais. Près de moi, serré contre ma peau nue, une respiration. Un souffle erratique, apeuré, et transit de froid. Moi même je tremblais. Mes yeux étaient toujours fermés, mais déjà, mes souvenirs me revenaient. Et une seule phrase se répétait en boucle dans mon esprit.

_Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça._

Le sol était froid sous mon corps. J'étais allongé, en position fœtale, semblait-t-il, et le corps à mes côtés paraissait rechercher ma chaleur en se collant le plus possible contre mon dos. Cette odeur, je la connaissais. C'était Harry qui était là. Il avait peur, je le sentais, il avait froid, mais je ne pouvais rien faire. J'ouvris alors lentement les paupières, fronçant les yeux face à l'étonnante obscurité qui nous entourait.

Derrière moi, Harry bougea légèrement, et je lui murmurais, incertain.

« Harry…

-Quoi ?

-Ce n'était pas prévu, ça… Non ?

-Non, ce n'était pas prévu.

-On est mal alors ?

-Oui… C'est mal partit pour nous…

-Oh…

-…

-Harry ? Et Hermione ?

-Elle a fuit, je crois… C'est notre dernier espoir, mais je ne sais même pas où nous sommes. Ils nous ont stupéfixés, et je viens de me réveiller… Toi aussi apparemment… J'ai froid Draco. »

Je me retournais soudainement, restant le plus proche possible de lui, et fixais avec intensité ses deux émeraudes pour le moment peu lumineuses. Son teint était trop pâle, je pouvais le voir malgré la noirceur des alentours, et ses lèvres étaient violettes. Je ne prétendais pas avoir l'air mieux, mais j'étais habitué au froid, alors je ne montrais pas mes tremblements, et ouvris mes longs bras graciles en invitant mon petit ami à venir s'y blottir. Ce qu'il fit sans hésiter, poussant un soupir de soulagement au contact de ma chair. Je fermais les yeux, allant chercher un peu de réconfort dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

Mais la situation ne me plaisait pas du tout. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y repenser. Comment ces brutes nous avaient-elles trouvées ? Y avait-il eut une fuite dans notre plan ? J'étais sensé sauver Harry, pas être enfermé avec lui !

Et puis, que comptaient-ils faire de nous ? Je posais la question à Harry, qui me répondis après un temps jugé infiniment long.

« Regarde derrière moi… A l'entrée de la cellule… Il y a un couteau. Seulement ça… »

Je levais les yeux vers la direction indiquée, et un frisson me parcourut l'échine quand j'aperçus la lame scintillant trônant fièrement devant l'unique porte de sortie. Je restais à la fixer quelques secondes, m'interrogeant mentalement sur l'utilité d'un tel objet contondant dans une cellule et quant à son utilisation. Mais Harry parût comprendre mon interrogation, et y répondit d'une voix morne.

« Ils ne comptent pas nous laisser en vie. Ni nous tuer.

-Mais…

-Ils vont nous laisser moisir ici… Jusqu'à ce que la faim ou la soif ne nous achève. Ou alors jusqu'à ce que nous nous décidions à nous donner la mort, pour faire cesser ce cauchemar.

-Non… Ils n'oseraient pas…

-C'est ce qu'ils disaient, mais tu dormais encore…

-Non… On peut pas mourir… Tu ne peux pas mourir, Harry ! »

Je me reculais de quelques centimètres, allant plonger mes orbes grises dans celles de mon vis à vis, l'air plus inquiet que jamais. Mais son expression annonçait déjà la couleur des prochains jours. Souffrance et tristesse. Mû par un instinct Poufsouffle et en aucun cas Malfoyen, j'allais l'enlacer avec tendresse, le laissant se blottir de tout son saoul contre moi.

« Je suis désolé Harry… J'aurais pas dû accepter ça… C'est à cause de moi que l'on est ici aujourd'hui… Pardon, mon amour… »

Je sentis sa respiration s'accélérer contre moi, et j'aurais pu jurer qu'un sourire apparu l'espace d'une seconde sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne raffermisse sa prise sur moi, cachant volontairement son visage dans mon cou.

« Non, ce n'est pas ta faute… J'étais d'accord, je suis aussi fautif que toi.

-Mais…

-Et je t'aime aussi. »

Il releva alors seulement la tête, et je vis ses yeux pétiller comme jamais. Il alla déposer un doux baiser sur mon nez, et me sourit de cet air candide que j'adorais. Je me sentis rougir, et me fustigeais mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment pour avoir de telles pensées…

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me laissais aller à son étreinte, et c'est ainsi que nous nous endormîmes, faisant fi du froid et de la tristesse qui entourait nos cœurs.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps nous restâmes dans cette cellule, mais bien vite, la soif et la faim, comme prévu, nous prirent au tripes, et nous ne trouvions refuge que dans le sommeil et l'immobilité, nous réveillant seulement pour s'assurer que l'autre était malgré tout conscient.

Je me demandais ce que faisait Hermione… Elle allait venir nous sauver, il fallait que j'ai confiance en elle. A mes côtés, Harry dormait, il était plus pâle que jamais, et ses lèvres étaient gercées par le manque d'hydratation. Il tremblait sans cesse, à présent, malgré ma présence à ses côtés, et je pouvais même voir sa vie s'échapper de son corps. Cela m'inquiétais, et je le réveillais le plus souvent possible, juste pour voir ses paupières papillonner quelques minutes avant de se refermer. Le temps nous était compté.

Et soudainement, il entrouvrit les yeux, de lui même. Et il murmura, d'une fois rauque et trop faible pour être clairement audible.

« Draco… Draco… disait-il.

-Je suis là, mon cœur… Tiens bon…

-Je vais mourir…

-Non, Non, ne dis pas ça…

-Je vois la lumière… Où es tu, Dray ? Je te vois plus… »

Je me mis à paniquer, et secouais avec vigueur le corps du brun contre moi. Mais il n'eut plus de réaction, ses yeux regardant simplement autour de lui comme s'il était perdu. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues, peu nombreuses et trop salées, témoins de ma propre déshydratation.

« Harry ! Ne te laisse pas aller ! Tu ne vas pas mourir !!

-Dray… Qu'est ce que tu dis ? Je ne t'entends pas… »

Et la suite de ses mots devint un borborygme incompréhensible où mon prénom fut cité plusieurs fois. Je me mis à hurler, inconscient même de ce que je disais, de ma propre voix qui déraillais, je ne voulais pas qu'il meure ! Mon regard partit dans la cellule à la recherche de quelque chose pour l'aider… N'importe quoi…

La lame s'imposa d'elle même à mon esprit, fraîche et attirante. Et ce fut sans hésitation que je rampais jusqu'à elle et la pris à pleine main, sans trop serrer pour ne pas qu'elle m'entaille la peau. Je revins près de mon petit ami, qui s'était tût, et donc seul le mouvement des paupières subsistait. Il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps, je n'avais plus le luxe de réfléchir.

Et c'est donc sans penser à ma propre phobie du sang que je m'entaillais avec vigueur le poignet gauches, plusieurs fois, pour m'assurer que l'hémoglobine jaillissait bien abondamment. Immédiatement, pour ne pas en perdre une goutte, j'avançais la tête du brun jusqu'à ma blessure, et le forçais à boire. Ce qu'il fit, l'esprit trop embrumé pour prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait réellement.

Moi même, la seule chose que je savais était que mon sang était une source d'énergie, était un liquide vital, et pourrait sauver sa vie, ou le laisser se battre un peu plus contre la mort. Je le laissais donc s'abreuver généreusement, jusqu'à ce que je commence à sentir mon bras s'engourdir, et que je ne retire vivement. Ma mort n'étant pas souhaitée, malgré les forces que je sentais me quitter… Je me rallongeais, le manque de sang se faisant sentir, et regardais avec inquiétude Harry devant moi.

Il avait bu jusqu'à la dernière goutte de ce qui lui était proposé, et semblait avoir reprit un peu de couleurs. Mais il avait fermé les yeux, et ne réagissait plus du tout maintenant, ce qui ramena une vague d'inquiétude dans mon corps.

« Merde… Harry… Harry réveille toi… »

Mais il ne bougea pas. Et j'avais même l'impression que son teint cadavérique revenait plus vite qu'avant. L'obscurité me prenait, prémices d'un évanouissement, mais je tentais de le combattre, allant secouer le brun avec le peu de forces qu'il me restait.

« Harry !! Harry !! »

Rien, toujours rien… Je me sentais partir. Non, non, pas comme ça… Non, Merlin, je vous en supplie… N'importe qui…

« Je t'aime Harry… Je t'aime plus que tout au monde… Ne meurs pas, je ne pourrais pas y survivre… »

Et c'est à ce moment là, après ces mots précis, que l'impossible se produisit.

Harry Potter, Survivant et Vainqueur de Lord Voldemort, ouvrit des yeux plus brillants et plus déterminés que jamais.

Et moi, je sombrais définitivement.

* * *

**_Voilà !_**

**_Je retrouve mes habitudes sadiques, et je m'attend bien à des « Naaaan, tu peux pas nous faire ça »… Et pourtant. Je pense qu'il ne restera que deux chapitres après celui ci._**

**_Je précise néanmoins pour ceux qui auraient des doutes, c'est un Happy Ending, et en aucun cas une Death Fic, Dray et Ryry vont donc survivre ! Et même se faire des bisous !_**

**_Pour avoir la suite plus rapidement, comme d'habitude, j'aimerais 15 reviews, ou même plus si ça vous enchante, moi cela me motivera ;)_**

**_Merci infiniment de lire cette histoire, je vous retrouve dans la suite._**

**_Hanakaya_**


	11. Sentence

**_L'avant dernier chapitre de la fic… L'épilogue est déjà écrit dans ma tête, je n'ai plus qu'à le retranscrire._**

**_Ce chapitre est un peu court, mais le prochain, et dernier, devrait être mieux._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**_« Si vous n'aimez pas les cercueils, on vous fera monter de la bière » Francis Blanche_**

* * *

Quand je rouvris les yeux, deux jours plus tard, ce fut pour m'apercevoir que je n'étais plus dans cette horrible cellule, que j'étais vêtu d'une espèce de chemise blanche, et surtout, que j'étais parfaitement seul. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce manque de présence qui me convainquit d'ouvrir les yeux et de regarder autour de moi. La chambre où je me trouvais était sans nul doute une salle d'hôpital. Tout était blanc autour de moi, à m'en donner mal à la tête.

Je ne voyais pas la porte, au fond à droite, mais je devinais les mouvements derrière. Déjà, à peine réveillé, des milliers de questions m'envahissaient les sens, et je crois bien que si je n'étais pas solidement attaché, j'aurais paniqué et tout détruit depuis longtemps. Mais de toute façon, je croyais être trop faible pour bouger seulement le petit doigt.

Je surpris sur mon bras une perfusion moldue, destinée à me nourrir et à me redonner des forces. Cette constatation seule m'effraya encore. Combien de temps avait passé depuis mon enfermement ? Ou était Harry ? Sur mon poignet, des bandages. Avait-il survécu ? Je croyais bien avoir vu ses yeux se rouvrir avant que je ne tombe… Mais c'était si flou…

Et je lui avais donné de mon sang… Presque sans m'évanouir… Je n'en revenais pas moi même… Pour peu, j'en aurais sauté de joie, mais j'avais d'autres préoccupations en tête.

Déjà, savoir ce qu'il en était de la situation actuelle. Puis apprendre ce qui s'était réellement passé. Et trouver des solutions pour l'avenir.

Parce que je n'oubliais pas une chose. Si j'étais à l'hôpital, quelqu'un avait dû forcément me reconnaître… Et qui le ferait irait me dénoncer aux Aurors. Et je serais arrêté… Je l'étais peut être déjà, même, d'où ces entraves…

Au fond, la porte s'ouvre, et une femme en uniforme s'approche. Elle croise mon regard éveillé, et je lis de la surprise dans ses yeux bleus. Puis elle se reprend, et me sourie chaleureusement.

« Bonjour Mr Malfoy, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Comment vous sentez vous ? »

Bonne question… Comment me sentais-je ? Je fermais les yeux une seconde, opérant comme on me l'avait apprit pour savoir comment je me sentais réellement… Et la réponse vint instantanément.

« Perdu… »

Ma propre gorge était sèche, et le son qui en sortait était trop rauque pour que je le reconnaisse comme m'appartenant. Je fronçais les sourcils, et d'un nouveau regard, quémandais quelques informations à la jeune femme restée sur le palier. Cette dernière soupira, referma la porte derrière elle, et vint s'asseoir sur une chaise près de moi.

« Vous êtes à St Mangouste, Mr Malfoy. On vous a retrouvé il y a deux jours dans un entrepôt du Sud de Londres, après qu'il y ait eu une grande explosion. On ne sait pas exactement ce qui s'est réellement passé, les Aurors interrogent Mr Potter en ce moment. Mais vous, on vous a trouvé en très mauvais état… Il semblait même que vous vous soyez ouvert les veines, c'est pour cela qu'on vous a immobilisé… »

J'ouvris de grand yeux surpris à sa dernière phrase. Sous entendait-elle que j'avais voulu me suicider ? Je secouais vigoureusement la tête pour réfuter cette information, et articulais avec difficulté.

« C'était… Pour le sauver…

-Qui ça ?

-Harry Potter… On était enfermé, on s'affaiblissait, et je croyais qu'il allait mourir…Alors je lui ai donné de mon sang pour qu'il survive.

-Tu l'aime ? retentit alors soudainement une voix près de la porte, rouverte en silence. »

L'infirmière sursauta, et se tourna vers la nouvelle venue, qui n'était d'autre que Granger, en blouse de médecin, les bras croisés et le regard sévère. Je me mordis les lèvres, songeant brusquement qu'elle était la source de tous ces ennuis.

« Granger, je pensais qu'avec ton bon sens, tu aurais quitté le pays, parce que si on en est à ce stade, c'est de ta faute.

-Elyse, quittez la pièce, s'il vous plait, j'ai quelques mots à dire à notre patient… »

La jeune femme aux yeux clairs obtempéra immédiatement, et, en quittant la pièce, me jeta un drôle de regard sympathique… Cela m'intrigua, moi qui était devenu beaucoup plus habitué aux gestes de haine que d'amitié… La brunette vint s'asseoir sur la chaise, et croisa les jambes en me fixant, très sérieusement.

« Bon, Draco… Autant que je te le dise tout de suite. Les Aurors savent que tu es là, ton procès aura lieu dès que tu sortiras. »

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine tandis que j'accueillais cette nouvelle, portant instinctivement mon masque de naissance. Mais intérieurement, j'étais encore plus pâle que la mort… Mon procès ? Je n'aimais pas ce mot… Mais Hermione poursuivit, aussi neutre que moi.

« Mais ça devrait bien se passer, si tu nous aide… Tu as dis avoir donné ton sang à Harry alors qu'il allait mourir, c'est bien ça ?

-…Oui…

-Et tu l'aime ?

-Tu le sais déjà…

-J'ai besoin que tu le dises maintenant.

-Oui, je l'ai… Mais pourquoi maintenant ?! Oh… »

Je m'interrompis brusquement, tournant la tête à droite, en direction du mur trop nu pour être réel. Evidemment… C'était sans doute un mur transparent de l'autre côté, qui permettait aux Aurors de tout voir… De me voir aussi faible… La jeune femme me jeta un regard compatissant, confirmant mes pensées, et poursuivit.

« Bien, est ce que tu connais le rituel de la dernière Offrande, Draco ?

-J'en ai entendu parler… C'est octroyer à l'être aimé ce qui est le plus important pour nous au seuil de la mort, pour lui permettre de jouir d'une force sans pareil…

-Oui… Et cela réclame l'amour le plus pur possible.

-Tu veux dire que… J'ai fais ce rituel, là bas, dans la cellule ?

-Oui, et d'après ses dires, Harry s'est réveillé immédiatement après, et sa force s'est vue telle qu'un rayon d'énergie pure a transpercé l'entrepôt de part en part, tuant vos bourreaux, et vous libérant par la même occasion. »

Je fronçais les sourcils, la regardant avec circonspection. Je n'étais pas sûr de croire à ces choses là. Je ne l'avais pas fais dans le but du rituel !

« Je voulais seulement le sauver… Pas faire ce rituel…

-Mais grâce à cela vous êtes encore en vie tous les deux. C'est après l'explosion qui nous a attirés… Moi, auparavant, je n'avais pas pu vous retrouver, ils avaient entouré le lieu de puissants sortilèges.

-Donc c'était vraiment pas prévu…

-Non… Vos ravisseurs volontaires se sont fais surprendre juste avant de « prendre » Harry, par les autres. Je n'ai pu que m'enfuir et essayer de joindre les Aurors. Je suis désolée Draco…

-Ca n'enlève pas le fait que je t'aurais étripé si je n'avais pas ces liens qui me clouaient au lit.

-Pure sécurité, renchérit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

-Ouais, bah, je l'aime pas ta sécurité. Où est Harry ?

-Au Ministère… Il va défendre personnellement ton cas, bien que je pense que maintenant, c'est presque gagné… Tu lui as sauvé la vie, Dray… C'est grâce à toi qu'il respire aujourd'hui, et qu'il accepte de ressortir… La communauté sorcière ne peut que te remercier.

-Ouais, bah, si elle veut vraiment me remercier, elle n'a qu'à me laisser en paix avec Harry, c'est tout ce que je demande… J'en ai assez de me cacher… Même si la cachette était habilement trouvée !

-C'était la meilleure, approuva Hermione d'un vigoureux signe de tête. »

Et sans savoir pourquoi, je lui rendis son sourire. Toutes les zones d'ombres n'étaient pas encore éclairées, mais je savais à présent que l'avenir n'était plus aussi sombre. D'une, je n'allais pas mourir, et de deux, Harry me défendait… Je n'avais pas à avoir peur…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Trois jours plus tard, mon état me permettait de nouveau de bouger sans problème. J'allais pouvoir sortir.

Je n'avais pas revu Harry depuis l'enfermement, je m'inquiétais, bien entendu, mais je ne le montrais à personne, des souvenirs de mon cauchemar revenant régulièrement me hanter. Et s'il ne venait pas, au final ? Je n'osais même l'envisager, tellement cela me blesserait.

Alors je me concentrais sur mes progrès, et sur ma vie à moi. C'était égocentrique, mais nécessaire pour que je survive.

Je profitais en plus de ces moments là pour parler avec Hermione. Sa compagnie m'était devenue des plus agréables, et je me surpris même à apprécier nos discussions.

J'appris par ailleurs l'identité de mes ravisseurs, ce qui était l'une de mes plus grandes préoccupations. Et comme je le craignais, il s'agissait d'anciens mangemorts, dont les idées préconçues les avaient amené à attraper Harry et à se venger du traître que j'étais. On retrouva leurs corps en très mauvais état après l'intervention du brun. De mon côté, mon agenda était dès à présent pourvu d'une nouvelle réservation. « Aller cracher sur leur tombe ». Tellement simplement, mais purement exutoire.

J'eu également l'occasion de croiser quelques fois les Aurors qui me surveillaient, et même s'ils conservaient une certaine distance et une méfiance non feinte à mon égard, je sentais bien qu'ils étaient détendus. Je n'étais pas un danger pour eux. Et le simple fait qu'ils le pense m'amenait à supposer que tout se passait bien au dehors.

En fait, en dehors de l'absence de Harry, tout se passait bien. J'ai même réussis il y a quelques heures à me retransformer et j'ai constaté avec joie que je devenais maintenant un tigre à chaque fois. D'après Hermione, il s'agirait des réminiscences de l'onde de choc. Moi, je m'en fiche, je suis beau, encore plus que mon futur.

Je suis un Malfoy après tout.

Ce matin, un homme est entré dans ma chambre, alors que je faisais un peu d'exercices, et il m'a insulté copieusement. C'est donc avec joie que j'ai pu, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, emprunter gentiment une baguette à l'Auror qui me surveillait, et jeter un sortilège de stupéfiction sur l'impudent.

L'Auror en question ne cacha pas son sourire amusé, et je sus que la partie était gagné.

Dès que le procès serait finit, je serais libre.

Il avait lieu le lendemain, et je n'étais pas plus stressé que ça. J'avais confiance en cet imbécile qui refusait de venir me voir…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Le jour vint donc où je pu sortir, et immédiatement, la route que les deux Aurors me firent prendre fut celle du ministère. A mes côtés, Pansy Parkinson essayait de me convaincre qu'elle avait toujours été de mon côté, et qu'accessoirement, elle m'aimait toujours… Vu son comportement dans la maison quelques semaines plus tôt, j'avais du mal à la croire.

Mais j'étais trop heureux pour tenir compte de ses paroles, et c'est le cœur gonflé d'allégresse que je franchis les portes du Magenmagot. Les jurés m'observèrent quelques secondes, surpris de l'engouement de leur accusé, mais une relecture rapide de leur note les renfrogna bien vite.

Je m'assis sur la petite chaise au centre, croisant les jambes avec classe, et fis de même avec mes mains, attendant simplement l'annonce de ma remise en liberté.

J'entendis soudainement un rire derrière moi. Un son chaleureux et reconnaissable entre mille qui me fit sourire. Evidemment, il n'y avait que _lui _pour rire de mon attitude de noble. Je sentis mon cœur se gonfler de joie. Il était là. Dans la salle. Je ne voulais pas me retourner pour le regarder, mais sa seule présence me réconfortait.

Et je pouvais me dire vraiment prêt pour ce procès.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Evidemment, tout se passa à merveille. Tout du long, on ne cessa de trouver des excuses à chacun de mes agissements, même les pires, si bien que parfois moi même, j'haussais mon sourcil gauche de surprise, assez étonné que le meurtre d'un Auror puisse être racheté par un autre refus de tuer…

Une fois même, Harry s'est levé de son séant, est descendu jusqu'à moi, et, une main affectueusement posée sur mon épaule, a crié à l'assemblée qu'elle devait se souvenir non pas de mon nom de famille, mais de mes actes et de mon courage…

Ouais, tu, parles, courage de partir se cacher, déguisé en chaton, chez mon pire ennemi… M'enfin, j'allais pas le contredire non plus, il paraissait si fier de lui.

Je gardais donc le silence, préférant sourire aux jurés de mon air le moins ironique possible, ce qui était une tâche délicate, et pour peu, j'aurais agité la main en l'air, tel la Reine d'Angleterre moldue… Mais nous étions dans un lieu un minimum sérieux, et même si le procès était gagné, je ne voulais pas leur donner la moindre excuse de me tuer. Je voyais bien que certains malgré tout tenaient à me faire enfermer, et si Harry n'était pas là, je crois bien qu'ils auraient eu gain de cause.

L'heure de la sentence arriva bien vite, et c'est avec émotion que je me levais, Harry toujours à mes côtés, et, instinctivement, je lui pris la main. Si quelques personnes le remarquèrent, personne ne sembla s'en offusquer, trop occupés avec le Ministre qui revenait, le parchemin de délibération en main. Une voix douce retentit à mon oreille, m'envoyant des frissons jusque dans le bas du dos.

« Tout va bien se passer Dray… C'est dans la poche. »

Je jetais un regard angoissé aux yeux émeraudes à mes côtés. Je ne pouvais empêcher tout de même cette petite inquiétude que l'on pas. Cet infime « Et si… » qui nous taraude à chaque seconde. Je serrais plutôt sa main contre la mienne, et sentis que sa paume était moite… Cela me fit sourire, je n'étais pas le seul à m'inquiéter.

Je levais mes yeux argentés vers le juge, qui prononçait son discours avec une certaine sévérité.

« M Draco Lucius Malfoy, ici présent pour des meurtres, des tentatives de meurtre, appartenance au corps des mangemorts, et multiples coups et blessures, en raison des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, est déclaré **non coupable !**

**-**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS !! »

La voix, ce n'était pas moi. C'était le brun à mes côtés qui n'avait pu se retenir de sauter de joie devant la situation. Je me contentais d'afficher le sourire le plus heureux de la planète, mon regard pétillant de mille feux. Et pour ajouter encore à ce bonheur de la liberté retrouvée, Harry se tourna vers moi, et rapprocha nos visages de façon à me donner un baiser vertigineux.

Dès que mes lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes, je sentis les légendaires papillons se mettre à voler dans mon estomac, et je soupirais de bien être. Oui, sa langue contre la mienne, nos corps enlacés, telle était ma place… Certainement pas dans une prison.

Ce furent les applaudissements qui interrompirent notre baiser, et nous nous séparâmes avec un sourire gêné, sans pour autant quitter la main de l'autre. Et contre mon oreille, mon petit ami me murmura, confiant :

« C'est finit maintenant… Le pire est passé, on va pouvoir vivre tranquille… »

Je hochais la tête vigoureusement. Oui, maintenant, nous n'avions plus de raison de trembler… Nous étions libre après tout, n'est ce pas ?

* * *

**_Voilààà !!_**

**_Bon, je peux dors et déjà annoncer que la chute est déjà écrite, et que ce sera du même goût que Cœur Brisé (Une chute quoi !), en attendant, j'aimerais que vous posiez toutes vos questions maintenant, pareil pour les zones d'ombres que j'aurais oublié, pour que je puisse rattraper mon erreur dans l'épilogue._**

**_Par avance, pour vous contrer, il sera expliqué le cas de Zabini. Voilà, sinon, comme d'habitude, j'attend vos commentaires en masse, comme la fic est bientôt finie, c'est le moment de le faire !_**

**_Merci à vous_**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Juillet 08_**


	12. Epilogue

**_Dernier chapitre, l'épilogue._**

Ensuite…

Ensuite tout a continué. Ma vie ne s'est pas spécialement améliorée, ni empirée… Nous sommes rentrés chez nous, avec Harry, et la vie a reprit son court.

Bien entendu, il y a des choses qu'il a fallut régler. Comme faire l'amour à Harry, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, et cela, jusqu'à l'aube. On a manqué de mourir, et je venais de prendre conscience que je n'avais pas encore développé à l'infini mon nouveau potentiel d'action… Il y a un an, jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir faire autant de choses à un garçon… Ou alors je n'osais l'imaginer.

Je me souviens encore d'hier, où, harassé par une nouvelle journée de travail, Harry est rentré à la maison, et où je lui ai offert la plus belle fellation de sa vie dans le hall même de l'entrée.

Au début, pourtant, ce n'était pas mon intention. Il avait encore perdu ses clés, alors il a sonné, et je lui ai ouvert. Il était sur le perron, les poches retournées et la veste encore ouverte par sa fouille récente. Ses lèvres encore rouges d'avoir été mordues et son regard empreint d'une certaine culpabilité ne me laissèrent pas de marbre, loin de là. D'un simple regard, je m'assurais que la chambre des enfants était bien fermée, je tirais mon mari à l'intérieur de la maison, en refermais la porte… Et l'embrassais voracement.

D'abord surpris, il ne songea pas à répondre, puis avec un soupir bien caractéristique de l'abandon que je lui connaissais, il se laissa faire, faisant tomber sa veste à même le sol, et allant fourrager furieusement dans mes cheveux. Il y avait des moments où nos baisers étaient aussi doux que des caresses… ce moment là n'était pas venu, loin de là. C'était même plutôt tout le contraire ! Nos langues se cherchaient, se touchaient, se mêlaient furieusement dans un ballet des moins coordonnés.

Mes mains étaient déjà parties à l'aventure sous sa chemise, la déboutonnant impatiemment et la tirant hors de son pantalon. Puis nos lèvres se séparèrent, et dans un souffle, je lui dis.

« Bon retour à la maison, mon amour »

Il se vit dans l'incapacité totale de me répondre, ma main droite étant partie se loger sous son caleçon, saisissant son sexe à pleine main. De l'autre main, j'élargissais le passage en descendant le pantalon d'un coup sec. Il glapit de surprise, et je me mis sans plus de cérémonie à genoux devant son entrejambe. Il tenta alors vainement de se défendre, sans bouger un muscle.

« Dray… Les enfants sont à côté…

-Alors ne fais pas de bruit… »

Je lui souris, sachant parfaitement que la tâche serait ardue, et descendis également le caleçon, le laissant à moitié nu devant moi, son érection me narguant ouvertement. L'esprit lubrique, je ne pu m'empêcher, tout en donnant quelques coups de langue sur la verge tendue, de faire quelques commentaires salaces destinés à le chauffer.

Bientôt, je sens ses mains partir se cramponner à mes cheveux, et, la tête renversée en arrière, il me demande de le prendre en bouche. Mon sourire s'élargit, mais je ne lui obéis pas, et continue mes coups de langue, me taisant cette fois ci, et doublant d'ardeur dans ma tâche. Il se retient de grand peine de gémir, et je sens combien cela doit être difficile pour lui, qui est plutôt… Comment dire… Bavard.

Enfin, après quelques minutes de ce traitement atroce, je me décide à combler réellement ses besoins…

Et, alors que je l'engloutissais d'un coup, je crois qu'il n'a jamais été aussi proche de crier, malgré la présence des enfants endormis dans l'autre pièce…

Il a jouit presque immédiatement. Et m'a maudit tout de suite après.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Quelques semaines après ma libération, une deuxième joie est venue égayer notre vie. En effet, après ces événements, nous avons entamé des poursuites envers Blaise Zabini, qui continuait de harceler Harry et de me maudire des pires façons. Il n'eut pas la même chance que moi, et un jeudi matin, alors que j'ouvrais la Gazette, j'eu la bonne surprise d'y lire.

« Zabini : Six mois ferme pour harcèlement ! »

Nous n'eûmes plus jamais de soucis avec nos futurs, car ils ne nous visitèrent plus du tout. C'était en soit une bonne chose, j'étais à présent certain que tout irait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Comme me l'avait si joliment dit Hermione, j'avais trouvé en le cœur de Harry la meilleure des cachettes.

0**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Deux mois plus tard, je pris officiellement Harry Potter ici présent pour époux, et il fit de même.

Nous devenions officiellement mariés. Ce jour là, j'étais tellement ému que j'en ai même pleuré de joie.

C'était la première fois pour moi que des larmes pouvaient symboliser le bonheur.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

« Draco ?

-Mhhhoui ?

-C'était bien ?

-Le sexe avec toi est toujours super…

-Je… Tu es de bonne humeur, donc ?

-Sauf si tu me redemande de me transformer en chat… Mais oui, je suis de bonne humeur, pourquoi ?

-C'est à dire que…

-Accouche, Potter…

-C'est bien ça le truc !

-… Quoi ?

-Je suis enceint !

-Oh merde… »

Cette nuit là fut le deuxième plus beau jour de ma courte vie. Et le sourire béat que Harry vit sur mes lèvres lorsque je jurais lui apporta le plus beau des cadeaux… J'allais avoir un enfant…

Un petit blond tout choupinet qui me ressemblerait avec le caractère de Harry…

Comme j'étais heureux !

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Le petit blond en question s'avéra être une fille. Toute dégoulinante de sang, et sans cheveux, avec la peau toute plissé… Mais c'était ma fille… Le bébé que j'avais eut avec l'amour de ma vie…

J'étais tout de même soulagé… J'ai crains une seconde qu'il n'accouche d'un chaton.

Nous la nommâmes Gwenn, en mémoire de cet enfant du futur qui avait tout enclenché. Bien entendu, nous savions qu'elle ne serait pas comme son futur, mais nous désirions y mettre un certain clin d'œil.

Et ce prénom était une idée de Harry, qui l'affectionnait particulièrement, ce qui me fit sourire, et flancher devant son regard attendrit.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

« Harry…

-Mmmmmhhhhhh…

-Y a Gwenn qui crie…

-Vas la voir !

-Noon, trop fatigué !!

-Dracoooooooo…. Ca fait trois nuits que j'y vais… A ton tour… Assumes le fait d'avoir éjaculé, mon chéri…

-Harry…

-Bonne nuit, le biberon est en bas, dans le frigo.

-Ha…

-'nuit ! »

Le meurtre étant prohibé par à peu près toutes les civilisations, je fus contraint d'obéir et d'aller faire taire la chair de ma chair, qui, hélas, semblait posséder une voix aussi puissante que moi, si ce n'était plus…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

« Harry…

-Quoi… Gwenn est sage, elle a deux ans maintenant…

-C'est pas ça…

-Quoi alors ?

-Tu m'aimes, einh ?

-Bien sûr…

-Même si je faisais une connerie ?

-Draco, qu'est ce qu'il y a encore, il fait nuit…

-Je…

-Quoi ?

-Eh bah…

-J'ai sommeil, accouche, bordel !

-C'est ça ma connerie…

-Nooooon ?!

-Va y avoir un nouveau môme…Désolé …

-Dray…

-Oui chaton ?

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… »

Quatrième meilleur jour de ma vie….

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Pire jour de ma vie, les contractions sont mille fois plus atroces que les cris d'une demi douzaine de Gwenn réunies ! D'ailleurs, celle ci est restée à la maison, devant une émission télévisée, et elle ne devrait venir que d'ici quelques heures, lorsque son petit frère arriverait.

Et merlin que j'ai mal !!

C'est au terme de longues heures de souffrance que je peux enfin tenir ce petit être dans mes bras… Mon deuxième bébé, notre premier fils. Harry vient quelques minutes plus tard, il est surpris que je n'ai pas tourné de l'œil à la vue de tout ce sang, mais maintenant, je suis immunisé… Et j'ai une petite merveille dans les bras…

Nous décidâmes, cette fois ci après une longue bataille de trois minutes trente secondes de l'appeler Oryon.

Je lui prédis un avenir de battant, et souvenir de ses nombreux coups de pieds dans le ventre.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

« Harry ?

-La ferme, je dors…

-Je t'aime.

-Mhhhh… »

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

« Draco ?

-Mhhhh… Je dors…

-Je sais… Je t'aime aussi…

-Connard. »

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Deux enfants, de sept et cinq ans, se promenaient tranquillement dans la rue, marchant bien sagement sur les trottoirs. Leur Papa Harry ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer, et ils avaient tous les deux quelque chose d'important à lui montrer.

Papa Dray avait promis que cela le ferait rigoler, alors ils l'avaient cru, et avaient gentiment obéit.

Ils partirent s'asseoir sur un petit muret, Gwenn tenant possessive ment la main de son frère. Il en étaient encore à l'âge où les jeux se faisaient ensemble, où la pensée était commune, et où ils étaient soudés comme jamais.

Les yeux verts de la fillette, croisèrent ceux tout aussi verts de son frère, et elle remit distraitement une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

« Tes cheveux sont vraiment en bataille, Oryon..

-Comme Papa Harry… Toit ils sont tout droits par contre.

-Oui… »

Et elle secoua brièvement sa chevelure de la même teinte que son frère avec un sourire. Oui, Papa Harry rigolerait bien à leur surprise…

D'ailleurs, Papa Harry en question arriva bien vite, à pied, comme à son habitude, car il transplanait dans une ruelle vide toujours. Les enfants l'avaient sut très tôt, mais ne l'avaient jamais réellement vu faire… c'était dans la liste des questions répondues par « Tu comprendras quand tu seras grand(e) »

Il s'approcha rapidement de ses enfants, sourcils froncés, et accéléra le pas dès qu'il les reconnu.

« Gwenn, Oryon ?

-Coucou Papa !! Surprise !! s'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix…

-C'est Draco qui vous a fait _ça _?

-Ouiii !!

-Je vais tuer cet imbécile ! »

0**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Dans la salle de bain, accoudé à la fenêtre, je fixais l'extérieur avec un petit sourire en voyant mon petit mari adoré rentrer en vitesse dans la maison, une expression plus que colérique sur les traits. Je jetais un vague coups d'œil en arrière, sur l'évier, où une bouteille de shampoing colorant blond platine prônait, encore à moitié ouverte, à côté de la photo de nos deux enfants, tous deux aussi châtain que leur père… Peut être seulement une teinte en dessous de lui, mais en aucun cas aussi blond que les Malfoy.

« BORDEL DRACO ! TU LEUR A TEINS LES CHEVEUX EN BLOND !! ET RIEN A FOUTRE DE TA FOUTUE FIERTE DES MALFOY ! TU VIENS ICI IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

Un nouveau sourire éclaira mes traits. C'était pas ma faute si la génétique avait fait du blond un gène récessif chez moi, je ne faisais que donner un petit coup de pouce à mes enfants… Et d'ailleurs cette couleur leur allait à ravir…

« DRACO !! »

Bon, vous m'excuserez, j'ai un petit brun à calmer…Je pris le flacon de shampoing colorant avec moi, avec un peu de chance, j'allais avoir l'opportunité de le finir ce soir…

**_FIN_**

* * *

**_Et une nouvelle fic de finie !_**

**_Je préférais la poster aujourd'hui, le plus rapidement possible, parce que dans les temps prochains, je n'aurais plus tellement le temps._**

**_Alors je vous laisse simplement avec cette fin là, qui j'espère vous plaira._**

**_Merci à tous d'avoir suivis cette fic, elle était l'une de mes plus légères, et j'espère que vous aurez aimé le changement de ton._**

**_N'hésitez pas maintenant qu'elle est finie, à me donner votre avis._**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Juillet 2008_**


End file.
